


Mission

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'cos they're adorable idiots, Accidental Time Travel, Alternate season 8, Anxiety Attacks, Baseball game, Bobby's awesome, Cain and Benny friendship, Cas gets a cat, Cas needs reading glasses, Dean and Cas are such a couple, Dean and Cas falling in love, Dean and Cas like to cuddle, Dean can sense fairies, Dean has a minor freak out, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sabriel, Gardens & Gardening, Helpful Gabriel, Horse Racing, Hydra, I also know jack about hospitals and stuff, I mean he's not terrible, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Roller Coaster, Sam Wants a Dog, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Some angst, Time Travel Fix-It, because of that one time in season 6, but I know jack about sports just fyi, but being the last to know, but they don't talk about it, conversations about religion, exactly, fairies apparently, human!Cas, it's a slur, little Dean says a bad word, makes them feel safe, more tags as the story progresses, sammy gets a dog, slight homophobia, that was sarcasm wasn't it, the greek monster, they just don't realize it, three-legged cat, to be safe, whump Dean, whump!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to escape from Purgatory with Dean, Cas had to become human so that is what he did. He felt it was a more fitting punishment anyway. However, when they get out, they are not in the year they’re supposed to be. Finding themselves back in 1991 and now different people entirely from the other Dean and other Castiel, Dean vows to do what he can to make life better for the Winchester brothers. With help from Gabriel (who so does not want to die) Dean and Cas get a house and everything else they need. Eventually John trusts Dean enough to leave the boys with him and Cas. Then Sam, (their Sam) somehow follows them from the original timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me rather suddenly. I can't quite explain it. But we'll see how it goes. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST. (I've had issues with that lately)

The sun was rising now, they’d been walking for hours and they still didn’t know where they were except that they were no longer in Purgatory. Dean glanced over at Cas who was shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Cas, you okay?” he asked, even though he knew damn well that was a stupid question.

Cas sighed “I’ll be all right” his voice was rougher than usual “I believe it’s called phantom limb syndrome.”

“Damn Cas. I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“It was the only way for me to leave Purgatory with you. Can we please not discuss it again?” Cas had become human by chopping off his wings. He’d planned to stay in that monster hell as punishment for what he did but Dean begged him to come with him. Cas then decided the more fitting punishment for him was to lose his wings.

But now they were out. Dean would figure out how to make Cas an angel again. First though, they needed to find out where they were, get to Benny’s grave in Louisiana to resurrect him and then find Sammy.

Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder to stop him walking “You hear that? Sounds like a highway. Thank God, the sooner we get to Louisiana the better; my arm is hurting like a son of a bitch."

…

They walked along the highway and soon figured out they were in Maine, if ten license plates in a row was any indication.

“Bunch of old cars in Maine” Dean muttered as yet another vehicle ignored their request to be picked up. He couldn’t blame them, Cas looked like an escaped mental patient and Dean probably looked like a serial killer. “Out of the one hundred cars that’ve passed us, the newest one I’ve seen was a ’91 Impala.”

“Was that the one you made a gagging sound at?”

“Yep. I mean, how dare they change the design?”

“Dean, we need to find food and water.”

“No shit, Cas. I’m parched. You know what sounds good? Double bacon cheeseburger—hey, since we’re in Maine we should find that place with the bacon happy hour. You remember that?”

Cas smiled slightly “Yes. I hope my human tongue enjoys bacon.”

“If you’re human tongue don’t like bacon we got problems.”

“Dean?” Cas was squinting at something behind Dean.

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t that Bobby’s car?”

Dean turned around. A faded 1971 Chevelle had pulled over to the side of the road, not far from them. “Nah, Bobby’s car is in worse shape than that. That one still has paint on it, see?” but the fucking license plate sure looked the same.

A man in his 40s stepped out of the car. “You fellas lost? You look like shit, the both of ya.”

Dean’s knees gave out. Holy shit, that WAS Bobby; twenty years younger but that was him all right.

Cas had grabbed Dean before he hit the ground “Dean, we may have a situation.”

“No shit” Dean straightened up, cleared his throat and said “You could say that. This may sound like a stupid question, but, uh, what year is it?”

“How long were you two in the woods?”

“Good question.”

Bobby walked closer to them, looking suspicious “1991.”

“Shit.”

“What year is it supposed to be?”

“What do we do?” Dean whispered to Cas.

“I don’t know, Dean. I’ve never been back in time as a human. Perhaps we should be truthful.”

“I can’t tell him who I am. Can I?”

“Somewhat truthful then.” Cas turned back to Bobby “Two thousand and—what was it, Dean? Eleven or twelve?”

“I wanna say twelve.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up “2012? You two traveled twenty-one years back in time?”

“We didn’t mean to!” Dean exclaimed.

“We were trapped in Purgatory” Cas explained “and we escaped. We thought we would return to the proper year. Obviously not.”

“Who are you?”

Oh crap. “Dean Carver” Dean spit out without thinking “This is Cas Edlund. You can test us if you want. We’re hunters too.”

“Hunters? And what makes you think I’m a hunter?”

“You’re Bobby Singer” Cas said.

“We met?”

“No” Dean said “no, but you’re kinda famous. We recognize you from stories.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and scoffed “Great” he was close enough now to splash them both with holy water. Satisfied, he pulled out a silver knife. Finally, he let them in the Chevelle “You’re both sitting in the back. First thing we’re gonna do is get you cleaned up, you’re stinkin’ to high heaven.”

“Thanks man” Dean told him “so what brings you to Maine?”

“What d’ya think?”

“Hunting?”

“Very good.”

“What are you hunting? We can help.”

“No thanks, meeting a friend.”

Dean really hoped it wasn’t his dad. Then again…


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he could change things then damn straight he would. “My name isn’t Dean Carver. It’s Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like this chapter.

Sure enough when they eventually pulled into a motel parking lot, there was Baby. Dean bit his tongue. Bobby parked next to it. “Wait here, I’ll get you a room. Two queens or a king?”

Dean blinked “Why would we only want one bed?”

Bobby shrugged “Hey what you guys do is your own business” when he got out of the Chevelle, John got out of the Impala.

The window was rolled down so Dean and Cas could hear them.

“Who are they?” John asked and Dean got this weird feeling in his chest.

“Accidental time travelers according to them, both human at any rate. Say they come from 2012.” Bobby looked into the Impala “You leave the boys with Fred?”

“I know what this is!” Dean said suddenly. Of course Bobby and John heard him.

“What was that?” Bobby asked.

“Um, it’s the end of March isn’t it?”

“Dean” Cas warned softly.

“How do you know?” Bobby asked.

Dean laughed nervously—completely against his will by the way “We know this story. Bobby Singer, John Winchester, up in Maine, end of March 1991. You’re after witches.” He sighed and got out of the car “Know what? Fuck it.”

“Dean” Cas followed “Don’t.”

But Dean didn’t care. If he could change things then damn straight he would. “My name isn’t Dean Carver. It’s Dean Winchester.”

“Knew it” Bobby said under his breath.

“I’m from the year 2012. Cas and me, we got blown to Purgatory when we were killing some dick. I don’t know what happened to Sam.”

“I’m sure he’s fine” Cas said “he’s very resilient, more stubborn than you.”

“Wait” John said “Why should we believe you?”

“He’s got the same eyes as Dean, John” Bobby pointed out.

“So?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair “I know it’s hard to believe, okay, I get that. But I’m telling the truth. I am Dean from the future, I swear. November 2nd 1983, you handed Sammy to me and told me to get out of the house. You barely made it out yourself.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“All right, then we’ll go to Missouri. She’ll know. But you two need to stop these witches first, right?”

John stared at him “You know Missouri?”

“We met when Sam and I ended up in Lawrence…”

“Dean” Cas grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of Bobby’s car “we shouldn’t reveal too much.”

“Why not? Huh? Why not, Cas? Okay, it’s too late to save Mom but if I can make things better for my brother than damn it, I will.”

“Dean, if you succeed in this, the time we come from will cease to exist. We will be trapped here and you will never see your Sam again.”

That made Dean pause but as much as he would miss his brother, knew it would be worth it in the long run “He’ll be better off.”

“Okay guys” Bobby said, clearly he and John had heard every word “we’ll figure this shit out later. We do have witches to stop and you two” he pointed at Dean and Cas “need to shower. And Cas, why are you wearing hospital scrubs?”

“It’s a long story” Dean said.

…

“Dean, what were you thinking?” Castiel asked once they were alone in the room Bobby got for them. They were also given a change of clothes each from Bobby and John.

“That you couldn’t stop me. You think you could pray to yourself?”

“Oh yes Dean, that’s a brilliant idea. I’ll pray to myself, myself who is currently a very obedient angel who is likely to smite me on site. Why didn’t I think of that?” Castiel found that sarcasm came easily.

“All right, dude chill, you don’t have to be a jackass.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose “Apologies. I might try Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?”

“I think he is the only angel we can trust not to kill us. I’ll pray to him as Loki though, unless you have a better idea?”

“No” Dean sighed “you want the shower first?”

“No. You go on, I’ll go next.”

“’Kay but maybe, we should wait on Gabriel till we have some holy oil.”

“I don’t know where to acquire some outside of Israel.”

“Oh, well, at least have a banishing sigil ready” he disappeared into the bathroom and the shower kicked on.

Perhaps Dean was right. Maybe they should wait a while longer before they resorted to Gabriel. Dean made quick work of the shower and emerged from the bathroom dressed in his father’s clothes. “All yours Cas, there should still be hot water for you.”

“Thank you. I decided we should see what the psychic says before we call Gabriel.”

“I was gonna suggest that. You know how to work the shower?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Okay. I’ll see if I can scrounge up some food. You gonna be all right?”

“Yes Dean.”

When Castiel emerged from the bathroom—nearly drowning in Bobby’s clothes—he found Dean sitting on one of the beds.

“I realized I don’t have any money” he said “and I don’t wanna talk to John and Bobby without you. I might do something stupid, like punch Dad or something.”

“I’m surprised you’re admitting that.”

“Heh, so am I” he stood “come on, we gotta get one of them to take us somewhere for real clothes. You need better shoes too. How are your feet feeling anyway?”

“They are sore and I believe I have some blisters.”

“Not surprised, canvas slippers aren’t meant for hiking. Come on.”

Castiel followed him out the door and they knocked on the room next door where Bobby and John were staying.

Bobby let them in, took one look at Castiel and said “well, we’re gonna need to get you somethin’ else aren’t we?”

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“How’d you two meet anyway?” John asked from the table where he was sharpening a knife menacingly—at least that was the impression Castiel got.

Castiel and Dean shared a look and Dean said “On a hunt. Cas saved my life.”

“Where was your brother?”

Dean’s fist clenched for a second “Out with some bitch” well that wasn’t a total lie.

“Where was I?”

“Dead.”

“Dean” Castiel warned “now’s not the time.”

“How’d you get in a situation where you needed saving? Taught you better than that didn’t I?”

“That’s really not your business is it? It ain’t gonna happen now so shut up about it. Now, d’you have any food? We’re starving.”

“I’ll order pizza” Bobby said “how long were you two walking before I found you?”

“I believe it was midnight when we escaped Purgatory” Castiel said.

“Well for gods sakes sit down. Yer both dead on yer feet.”

…

Castiel and Dean dug into the pizza with gusto.

“Don’t eat too fast now” Bobby said “you’ll make yourselves sick. What ya’ll eat in Purgatory?”

“We didn’t need to” Castiel explained.

“Nothin’ to eat there anyway” Dean said, mouth full of pizza “unless you wanna eat wendigo and vampire.

“Who taught you table manners?” John said.

Dean grinned “You want me to answer that?”

“Don’t sass me, boy.”

Bobby groaned “Christ.”

Castiel decided to change the subject “If Dean and I assist you with this hunt, it will get done faster.”

While John said “No”, Bobby said “We’ll see” Bobby elaborated “you both look pretty beat. I trust you with the Chevelle?”

“Yeah” said Dean “why?”

“There’s a second-hand shop in town. You two should go.”

John looked at him sharply “Bobby, you can’t just…”

“Sure I can. Shut your trap.”

…

“Damn, I hate driving this thing” Dean muttered when he and Cas were in the Chevelle. Bobby had given them one of his credit cards and instructions to not get pulled over.

“Why’s that?” Cas asked.

“It’s not Baby.”

“I’m not sure that pizza is agreeing with me, Dean.”

“Well, if you feel like you’re gonna puke, let me know and I’ll pull over. Bobby said there’s a mini mart in the same outlet, we’ll pick up some tums or something.”

At the thrift store, they picked up a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts each. They found out there was a department store not far so they went there for new socks and underwear and shoes. Dean didn’t believe in second-hand shoes, not since that case of athletes’ foot. On the way back they stopped at the mini mart and picked up some toothpaste and a couple of toothbrushes.

“Where’d you guys go, Canada?” Bobby grumbled when they got back.

“They don’t sell boxers at the thrift store” Dean told him. He gave Bobby back his keys and card “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You two get some rest. We’ll fill you in on the case in the morning.”

Dean was too tired to argue “Yeah, all right.”

…

After a while Dean still hadn’t fallen asleep. He got into bed with Cas who let him in without a word. In Purgatory, they would often rest curled up together while Benny kept watch.

Dean looked at his arm “We gotta get to Louisiana.”

“We will. You’re in no immediate danger. I don’t like sleeping, Dean.”

“Too bad. Humans need sleep.”

“Yes I know. But I’m supposed to watch over you.”

“I’m right here, Cas.” Dean yawned and grabbed Cas’s hand “We put up wards and devils traps. Just try okay. I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this. Comments make my day. And thank you to everyone who has left a kudos so far.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean felt the familiar tingle as he stepped into the latest crime scene, “Son of a bitch."
> 
> “What is it?” Cas asked.
> 
> “I really don’t think this is witches. This feels like fairies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long, I needed to add some more to this chapter. I hope you like it.

Apparently, Cas was a grump in the mornings. He may have hated sleeping but he hated waking up even more. He didn’t even talk to Dean, just muttered under his breath in what sounded like Enochian. In fact, Cas didn’t speak a lick of English till he’d drunk half a cup of coffee at breakfast.

“I like this beverage” he said, finally.

Bobby and John had taken them to a diner; somehow Bobby had convinced John to let them help with the case.

“Coffee man, huh?” Bobby asked, slightly more cheerful than John, who definitely wouldn’t speak till his second cup.

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“Cas was sheltered growing up” Dean said, not wanting to explain the whole fallen angel thing “his family was very religious.”

Cas snorted “Yes, that’s one way of putting it.”

Their food arrived; Dean had ordered pancakes with sausages. “Sammy always freaks when I order something like this.”

“Why?” Cas asked, he’d ordered the Belgian waffles.

“Don’t know really, but I think it has something to do with those damn Tuesdays he had to relive.”

“What?” Bobby asked.

Oh yeah, he and Cas weren’t alone. “Uh, some Trickster made him relive the same day over and over again, only thing different each day was how I died.”

“How old was he?”

“Uh, 24 I think.”

“Why would a trickster do that?”

Dean shrugged “He was a major dick.”

“Hope you killed the son of a bitch” John grumbled.

Dean picked up his fork “Well, we are the reasons he’s dead.”

“Except he’s not,” Cas said, mouthful of strawberry goop “it’s 1991, he’s still alive.”

“You know what I meant and don’t talk with your mouth full, you’ll choke.”

Cas swallowed “You should practice what you preach, Dean.”

John snorted and Bobby hided his smile behind his mug.

Dean cut into his sausage “So, tell us about these witches. You didn’t say much in your journal, neither one of you.”

…

Well, now Dean knew why neither one of them had never talked about it.

It wasn’t witches for starters. John and Bobby assumed it was because of the way the victims had died. It seemed like they were just compelled to do something that killed them. One of the victims had stuck her head in boiling oil. So it was logical to assume witches, or Famine as Cas pointed out. But you know Famine wasn’t exactly out and about. They didn’t find any hexbags at either of the still available crime scenes so witches were no longer the main suspect.

Dean felt the familiar tingle as he stepped into the latest crime scene, “Son of a bitch."

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“I really don’t think this is witches. This feels like fairies.”

John squinted at him “What in the hell makes you say that?”

“Dean can detect the presence of the fae,” Cas explained “has been even since he was captured by them.”

“How the fuck do you know that? I never told you that.”

Cas gave him a look that clearly said ‘I was an angel at the time, you ass.’

“Oh right,” Dean mumbled.

“You were captured by fairies?” Bobby asked disbelieving.

“I got away,” Dean said.

“Fairies have a preference for first born sons,” Cas said.

“So we’re saying fairies are real?” John said incredulously.

“Yep” Dean nodded, “they don’t like iron.”

“Where was your brother?”

Dean groaned “Don’t get me started.” He really hated of thinking of that time when Sam didn’t have a soul. Dude was such a dick.

…

Now that he was human, Castiel would not be able to see fairies like Dean could. Removing his wings had left him completely human, with no gifts like those who fall and are reborn. He couldn’t even hear other angels anymore. He felt cut off from his brothers and sisters, from Heaven but it was better than he deserved.

“Fairies can’t resist counting spilled salt or sugar” Dean told them when they left the crime scene.

“How do we kill them?” Bobby asked.

“It depends on the type of fairy” Castiel said.

“Well that’s just great.”

“Silver burns dark fairies” Dean went on “and there might be a spell or something we can use to send them back to the fairy realm. What I don’t get is the murders. Why aren’t they just taking firstborn sons?”

“You’re right, Dean” Castiel agreed “it doesn’t make sense. Unless, these are dark fairies that prefer to kill.”

“Yeah but why?”

“Do not ask me to fathom the way a fairy’s mind works.” Angels and fairies didn’t exactly get along and that was putting it mildly.

“Okay dude, chill.”

“Perhaps this is why Bobby and John’s journals didn’t say much about this case. Maybe they never solved it.”

Dean nodded “Could be.”

“Well that’s depressing” Bobby said.

“Obviously,” Castiel stated “this is a fairy that compels people to do things they wouldn’t otherwise.”

“Obviously” John snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You know much about fairies, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head “It was never high on my priority list.”

“Well,” Bobby rubbed his hands together “time to start reading.”

…

Castiel and Dean were dropped off at the library. “I didn’t realize hunting could be so boring,” Castiel flipped through the pages of a dusty book on fairies “and this is a children’s book.”

“Kids’ books can be more accurate than you think” Dean said “and yeah, the research part always sucks ass. You read fast don’t you?”

Castiel sighed heavily “I did when I was an angel. Now I find it to be difficult” he pulled the book closer to his face and squinted till the words became more in focus.

“You having trouble seeing, Cas?”

“Only words. Jimmy wore reading glasses. But as an angel I saw everything better than a human with 20/20 vision. I do not understand why this is bothering me now.”

“Sounds like you still got Jimmy’s body even though it’s just you in there.”

“I suppose so though I don’t know why. This body was remade after Raphael killed me and again after Lucifer and after the…”

“Yeah man, I get it.” Dean sighed and shrugged “Maybe it’s like moving into a house that’s already furnished.”

Castiel thought of this for a moment “Yes, that is a fair analogy I suppose.”

“Looks I got something here anyway, Cas” Dean held up his books and showed it to him. There was a picture of a fairy woman, grey colored and ethereal. “Her name’s Lily. She influences compulsions, provokes restlessness, unhealthy fixations and stuff like that. It looks like she gets her energy from making people do stuff they normally wouldn’t, you know acting on their fears and anger.”

“It certainly sounds like a place to start.”

“Yep, I think this is her. I got a gut feeling about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful nice comments make the world go 'round. Thank you to everyone who's commented so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the motel they stopped at that night in Pennsylvania, Castiel and Dean decided it was time to pray to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over the actual fighting of the fairy because we'll tell it in flashback later on. Why? Well, I can't give too much away now can I?

The four of them went back to the motel covered in some sort of sticky substance. It hadn’t been easy to defeat Lily but they managed in the end. They hadn’t killed her but they were able to banish her back to Faerie. All it took was some positive thinking—which had been extremely difficult for Dean and John. Castiel and Bobby fared much better but not before they got sprayed in some ‘fairy bitch goo’ as Dean called it.

They had taken the Impala, Castiel and Dean sitting in the back. Dean’s eyes were on the door he was sitting by, finger tracing over something.

“Are you all right, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I hate fairies” he replied absently.

“You two sure know your stuff” Bobby commented.

“Dean learned from the best” Castiel said “the both of you.”

“What about you?” Bobby asked.

“I was always trained to be a soldier.”

“Fred’s psychic isn’t he?” Dean said suddenly “We don’t have to go to Missouri with this. Unless” he turned to Castiel “meeting myself would cause a huge rip in the time space continuum and freaky flying monsters would start attacking us?”

Castiel tilted his head “I don’t see why it would. As soon as we arrived here, or as soon as we decided to alter things, you and the younger version of you became two different people. As I became different from the other me. Where did you even get that idea?”

“Doctor Who.”

“Doctor what?”

“Don’t start that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Never mind.”

Bobby snorted and turned slightly to look at them “You two do this a lot?”

“No” said Dean at the same time Castiel said “Yes.”

Bobby’s eyes were scrutinizing “Right.”

“Missouri’s closer” John spoke for the first time since they got in the car “Bobby can take you there.”

“You don’t want us to meet Sam and Dean do you?” Dean accused.

“Why, if you already know them?”

“Oh look” Bobby said “we’re back at the motel. I am beat. Time to hit the hay.”

“What hay?” Castiel asked.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

…

“Cas” Dean said when they returned to their room “try not to be too weird around them okay? I don’t wanna have to explain angels.”

“I’ll try. Would you like the first shower?”

“Thanks man” Dean pulled off his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom “Friggen hate fairies.”

Dean crawled into bed with Castiel again that night. Castiel didn’t mind, in fact he found it to be quite comforting. Then shouting started from the next room, the voices muffled. If Castiel were an angel, he’d be able to understand them.

“Why are they fighting?”

Dean shrugged and snuggled closer to him “Don’t know. Probably about us. They fought a lot, always disagreeing. It’s how they work.” He took a breath “Dad’ll probably be gone in the morning. He’s good at that. Just ignore them.”

Castiel took hold of his hand “Do you want to meet the other you?”

“I wanna tell him not to be a screw-up.”

“You’re not a screw-up.”

“Yes I am, Cas and I wanna tell Dad not to move them around so much. Sammy hates it and so does Dean, he just never says.”

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“If we’re really stuck here, I wanna make sure things are better for those kids.”

The fighting stopped with the slam of a door and the revving of the Impala’s engine.

Dean scoffed “Guess he couldn’t wait till morning. Whatever.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Fuck” Dean kicked off the covers and stood “Yeah?” he yanked the door open.

“Guess you heard all that, huh?” it was Bobby.

“Not what you were saying” Castiel said.

“Yeah well John’s being a stubborn bastard. I don’t know why, but I believe ya. That being said I figure it’s a waste of time to go see some psychic.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged in relief “Thanks Bobby.”

“Sure. Figure I’d take you home with me for now. We leave in the morning.”

…

Bobby let Dean ride shotgun and Cas nodded off in the back.

“I still kickin’ it in 2012?” Bobby asked suddenly.

“If I have anything to say about it.”

“Take that as a no. How’d it happen?”

“Doesn’t matter now ‘cos it won’t.”

“You have kids?”

“No. Look can we stop with the questions?”

“Sure.”

Cas woke up a little bit later “Are we still in Maine?”

“New Hampshire now” Dean said, he’d been paying attention to the road signs.

“We should be in Vermont pretty soon” said Bobby.

“Think we’ll meet Larry, his brother Daryl and his other brother Daryl?”

Bobby shook his head “Smart ass.”

“I don’t understand” Cas “Why would Larry have two brothers named Daryl?”

Dean sighed “Don’t worry about it, Cas. Can we at least get some maple syrup?”

“We ain’t on a vacation, boy” Bobby groused.

Cas yawned “I must say, watching the trees from a moving vehicle is highly mesmerizing.”

“Sure Cas. Why don’t you go back to sleep?” Dean rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the armrest.

“Perhaps I will. I must also say, I am quite tired of trees.”

“Heh, yeah no kidding.” If Dean never went into another forest again, it’d be too soon.

Once in Vermont they stopped for a snack run and bathroom break at the first truck stop they saw.

“How much further to South Dakota?” Cas asked as they looked through the aisles of the convenience store.

“Couple more days” Dean stretched his arms over his head “Depending on how he drives. But dang, can you believe these gas prices, Cas?”

“Bobby was complaining about it.”

“Trust me, even in ten years he will be wishing for these prices again. God, I can’t even remember the last time I saw it under two dollars.”

Once back in the car, Dean told Bobby as cryptically as he could manage “Enjoy these prices while you can, old man.”

“Should I buy stock in oil or something?” the man was unflappable.

“Not a bad idea.”

“Isn’t that cheating? I mean, wouldn’t it be the same as a psychic using their powers to win the lottery?”

“It certainly sounds the same” Cas said.

“Nobody asked you Cas” Dean said.

…

At the motel they stopped at that night in Pennsylvania, Castiel and Dean decided it was time to pray to Gabriel. Unfortunately they were stuck sharing a room with Bobby (who had no issue with the two of them sleeping in the same bed) but they waited till he was out getting dinner.

“Why didn’t we just tell Bobby what we were doing?” Castiel asked.

“Too much explanation. We’ll wait on that.”

“Very well” Castiel folded his hands, “I pray to the Norse god, Loki, I need your help, and I know who you really are.”

“Really?”

“Well I don’t know how to pray to Loki. But angels can feel longing, perhaps Gabriel’s sensed me thinking about him. He may well be invisible in this room already.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel!  
> Gabriel says comments are love. Especially if they're made of love.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You heard my prayers?”
> 
> “I did” Gabriel nodded, “and they got me curious. I have to tell you, I have no idea how you and Dean ended up here. Theory is once escaped from Purgatory you should have been back in your own time, or rather however long after it was when you first got to Purgatory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

That night Castiel dreamed of Heaven, Heaven before Humanity, when the Earth’s surface was still under design. He was sitting on a cloud bank, wings tucked in close to him, yet oddly he was in his vessel.

“I had a look at your memories, baby bird” Gabriel appeared next to him, in his vessel as well but golden wings flared out behind him “and I think it goes without saying that I did not like what I saw.”

“You heard my prayers?”

“I did” Gabriel nodded, “and they got me curious. I have to tell you, I have no idea how you and Dean ended up here. Theory is once escaped from Purgatory you should have been back in your own time, or rather however long after it was when you first got to Purgatory.”

“Can you send us back?”

Gabriel shook his head “’Fraid not, bro. It was a one way ticket.”

Castiel had thought as much “Why come to my dreams?”

“Your hunter is keeping your angel blade within reach and he seems to have a hair trigger.”

“Dean has been through a lot.”

“No excuse. Anyway, I’ve decided to help you two out with your ‘change the future’ mission.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I really don’t want to die. I’ll get busy making your backstories. Why don’t you get some flying in before you wake up?”

…

The sound of a revving engine woke them up at the ass crack of dawn.

“The hell?” Dean grumbled as he got out of bed.

Bobby was looking out the window “Some douchebag in a convertible and I think he’s eating a candy bar.”

Cas groaned “It’s probably Gabriel.”

Dean joined Bobby at the window and sure enough there was Gabriel sitting in a ’67 Impala convertible. He turned back to Cas “You didn’t tell me you got through to him.”

“He came to my dreams. I haven’t had a chance to tell you.”

“The hell are you two talking about?” Bobby demanded.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose “Long story short, Cas used to be an angel and he prayed to Gabriel.”

“The archangel?”

“That’s the dick.”

Cas had gotten out of bed and opened the door “Please come in.”

The car shut off and Gabriel came swaggering in “Hey there fellas. And I do not swagger” he pointed at Dean.

“Stay out of my head.”

“You want these or not?” Gabriel dangled a set of car keys “Thought you two might want a ride of your own. Also” he tossed Dean and Cas each a wallet “you officially exist here, IDs, bank accounts, references, I thought of everything.”

“Thank you, brother” Cas opened his wallet “Cas Remington?”

Gabriel shrugged “I thought it was fitting.”

“September 19th 1957?”

“You seem like a Virgo to me. Scorpio rising. Also it was a Thursday. I would have gone with the 18th ‘cos it’s significant in your head but that was a Wednesday in ’57 and you know, Thursday.”

“Is this address real?”

“Yep, figured you two could use a roof over your heads. It’s the same one by the way.”

Dean opened his wallet and saw a wad of cash, a bank card, credit card and California license, the address in San Diego County. His birthday was listed as January 24th 1958\. “Dean Campbell?”

“Easier that way,” Gabriel said “you look more like Mary so if anyone asks you’re her long lost younger brother.”

They said goodbye to a rather baffled Bobby and headed south. First they would go to Louisiana and then San Diego to check out their house.

“That was suspiciously nice of him,” Dean commented, elbow hanging out the window of his new car.

“Gabriel doesn’t want to die so he’s helping us. I remember him being very helpful, a very kind angel. He just gave you a bad first impression.”

“It’s just weird.”

“Be grateful, Dean.”

“I am grateful, cautiously grateful. You do remember TV land don’t you?”

Cas sighed, “Of course I do. But that was a Gabriel who was panicked and unprepared. Now he is the only angel who walks the earth and he is much better for it.”

“Okay but he was the only angel around when Sam and I first met him and he was still a dick.”

“He was pleasant enough to you wasn’t he, till you discovered he was the Trickster? I did read that one.”

“Christ. Fine. Let’s just drop it. Good taste in cars, I’ll give him that. I mean, my own Baby would have been ideal but this one’s nice too. Baby’s slutty sister, going around without her top on. In fact that’s what I’m gonna call ‘er, Sister.”

“You confuse me often, Dean. I don’t understand why you must apply gender to your vehicles.”

“Oh Cas, buddy, there’s so much to being human that you gotta learn.”

…

Dean didn’t stop for the night till they reached Tennessee. He splurged on a nicer motel since his bank account looked so lovely.

“We should get to Louisiana tomorrow,” Dean said when they got to their room.

Cas sat down on one of the beds “We should have thought to ask Gabriel to resurrect him.”

Dean gave him a level look “ _Now_ you think of that?”

“He’s done enough for us already.”

Dean sat opposite him on the other bed “While we’re down there we should check out New Orleans. They have great supplies for some good bargains.”

Cas titled his head “You wish to continue hunting?”

Dean shrugged “Maybe every once in a while. I’ve got a clean record now, kinda wanna keep it that way. I don’t know, man, won’t hurt to be prepared anyway.”

“That’s true.” Cas yawned “I think I’ll take my shower in the morning if that’s all right?”

“Course.”

“I’ll just brush my teeth before yours then.”

When Dean got out of the shower, he considered the unoccupied bed for a minute but crawled in with Cas instead. It wasn’t weird as long as they didn’t talk about it. Besides Dean slept better this way.

…

Castiel liked Benny in the sense soldiers liked each other but had no desire to spend time together after the war. That is to say he didn’t really like him much at all. He couldn’t quite explain it but he tolerated the vampire because Dean trusted him and Dean was generally a good judge of character.

They reached Louisiana at midday and located Benny’s grave but waited till nightfall to bring him back.

“Woo-eee” he said, after hugging them both “took you guys long enough.”

“We have a situation” Castiel said.

“Yeah man” Dean rubbed the back of his head “we didn’t make it to the right year.”

“Least we still got out of Purgatory. What year is it?”

“1991.”

“Makes no nevermind to me. Guess it gives you fellas a problem.”

“We’ve got it figured out, no worries. Hey, can you eat real food? There’s this little place down the road that smells awesome.”

Benny breathed in deeply “Sure does, I can smell it from here. Know what, I sure as hell will try if you’re offering. Smells like gator jambalaya, think they got nutria too.”

Dean’s face fell “Oh. I was hoping for shrimp.”

“Oh Dean brother,” Benny clapped Dean’s shoulder “you ain’t lived till you tried gator.”

Dean rolled his eyes “I’m good thanks. Maybe they have something else.”

Dean ended up ordering étouffée whatever that was and Castiel had a few bites of the jambalaya before claiming it too spicy for his tongue. He gave the rest to Benny who ate it quite happily.

“The alligator wasn’t bad, interesting texture but my tongue did not enjoy the spices.”

“That’s a shame, brother, a damn shame.”

Castiel gulped down some beer—it felt like his tongue was on fire. The beer did not help. “This is unpleasant” he fanned himself with his hand, “is this a common effect?”

Benny chuckled “For an outsider.”

“Eat some bread, Cas” Dean slid the bread basket in front of him “that should help.”

…

They left Benny in Clayton with a promise to stay off the human blood or they’d send him back to Purgatory. It took Dean and Cas two more days to get to San Diego because of their supply run in New Orleans and the fact Texas is friggin huge. Granted normal people would probably take even longer.

They found their house at nearly midnight and Dean was quite impressed. Gabriel had gotten them a three bedroom house in Mission Beach, fully furnished and everything with room to add on if Dean was so inclined.

“I might be changing my opinion of your brother” Dean stated as they looked around.

“Yes” Cas nodded “Dean, this room has two beds, we can have the young Dean and Sam stay with us.”

Dean liked that idea. They could give Sam and Dean a great life provided John let them “Yeah, we’ll see.”

There was one other room that could be used as a bedroom but it lacked a bed. It mostly had books and a desk. “That’s odd” Cas said.

Dean shrugged “I don’t mind if you don’t” he lead the way to the master bedroom which had a king size bed, a picture of classic cars on one wall and a cute cat picture on another. It was like Gabriel set it up for both of them.

“Not at all” Cas said “I don’t like sleeping alone.” And that was all they said about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't think we're moving too fast. This is likely going to turn out quite long and the main plot of the story is Dean and Cas making things better for the young Dean and Sam. While Dean and Cas fall in love with each other of course.  
> And how 'bout that Gabriel, huh? He was actually helpful. Probably because he did not like what he saw in Cas's head. We'll check on his thought process later on down the road.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Dean really that much of a little jackass when he was twelve? The little brat was aloof and completely unhappy to be here. Sammy on the other hand, seemed quite pleased to meet a new family member and at the prospect of staying in one place for a decent amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we finally get to see young Dean and Sam.

The next morning Cas woke Dean up asking “Dean, what is that noise?”

“Ugh, what noise?” he listened. Cas was standing by their bedroom window, it was open.

“That noise.”

It sounded like a roller coaster, only lacking the screaming normally accompanied with roller coasters. “Sounds like a roller coaster. Must be one nearby. I think they like to run it a few times before it opens to make sure it works. I took Ben and Lisa to this one amusement park once, got there just before it opened and the roller coasters were already running.”

“Ah, I see. Can we go and look? I’ve never seen one of these roller coasters up close.”

Dean got out of bed “Sure, I guess we can explore the neighborhood. But if you think I’m getting on that thing you got another thing coming.”

…

They walked to the actual beach part of Mission Beach which had a convenient little boardwalk area called Belmont Park.

“I might go on the Tilt-a-Whirl, definitely the bumper cars, but no way in hell am I going on that thing” Dean pointed up at the coaster called The Giant Dipper.

“Why not?” Cas asked, head tilted.

“’Cause, just look at it Cas. It could crash and we would die.”

“Ah,” Cas nodded “I understand, it is your fear of heights.”

“Dude! I’m not scared of heights.”

“Dean” Cas sighed “remember that I rebuilt you. I know you inside and out, including your fears. You need not lie to me.”

Dean glared at him but otherwise ignored the comment “You hungry? I’m hungry. Let’s find a hot dog or something.”

…

Two weeks later, to get some regular income Dean had found a job as a mechanic about fifteen minutes up the freeway. Cas wanted to contribute too but he couldn’t decide what kind of job he wanted, let alone could handle. Dean was starting to suspect the dude had a touch of social anxiety. But that gave Cas all day to practice cooking and Dean didn’t mind coming home to a hot meal one bit.

“I smell pie?” Dean breathed in when he got home one evening.

“Yes” Cas greeted him with a smile “it’s cooling now. I hope it turns out. It’s apple but I threw in some cherries as well.”

Dean’s mouth watered “Sounds good to me.”

“I’m glad. I just started dinner, it’s lasagna. Do you want to help?”

“Yeah, let me just wash up first.”

…

They had just gotten the lasagna in the oven when they heard the tell-tale rumble of Baby’s engine come from outside.

“The fuck?” Dean went to the front room and opened the door. John was just coming up the walk.

“Bobby told me you had friends in high places and got yourself a house” he said without preamble.

“Something you want?” Dean looked behind him at the car and boy was that creepy, Sam and young Dean were sitting in it.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess” Dean stepped aside to let him in.

“Bobby said anyone asks you’re supposed to be my brother-in-law.”

“Makes more sense than the truth don’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.” John’s hands were in his coat pockets “I told the boys you’re their uncle.”

“Okay and…”

“Was wondering if they could stay here a while?”

“Why?” Dean searched his memory for what the hell his dad was doing in late April ’91 but couldn’t come up with anything concrete.

“Got a lead I need to work on.”

“Fine, but you ain’t going nowhere till you register them for school and let them know I’ll be acting as their guardian. By the way, Dean is really good at forging your name, just fyi.” Did he just tattle on himself? The hell? Why’d he do that?

“I know. It don’t bother me.”

“Well it bothers me. You know, I was more of a dad to Sam than you were. You leave those boys alone more than you leave them with other people. You know what that is John Winchester, that’s neglect” where were these words coming from? Holy crap.

“Dean” Cas put a hand on his shoulder “try and stay calm.”

And John, he just stood there and took what Dean said—dude must be sober if he wasn’t trying to deny it. Must be a cold day in hell. “Should I tell them to come in?”

“Yes please” Cas said “Dinner’s in the oven now. We have enough for everyone. Dean, why don’t you go set the table, please?”

Dean looked at him “You really wanna let me near knives right now?”

“Perhaps not.”

…

Was Dean really that much of a little jackass when he was twelve? The little brat was aloof and completely unhappy to be here. Sammy on the other hand, seemed quite pleased to meet a new family member and at the prospect of staying in one place for a decent amount of time.

“Uncle Dean” Sammy said over dinner and boy did that sound weird “you’re mom’s brother right?”

Oh crap. Already with the what was mom like question. “Uh huh’ Dean said putting a forkful of lasagna in his mouth. It turned out pretty good, he and Cas made a good team.

“What was she like growing up?”

“Sammy” John admonished.

“It’s okay” Dean said “your mom was awesome.”

“She was very protective of her loved ones” Cas said, he would know more than him.

“Did you know her, Mr. Remington?”

“Yes and you do not have to call me that. Cas will do.”

“So how’s the lasagna?” Dean asked.

“Really good” Sam said happily.

Young Dean’s plate had hardly been touched “Not hungry Dean?” Dean asked him and he was just gonna call the kid ‘Junior’ in his head ‘cos this was ridiculous.

Junior shrugged, but said nothing.

“It’s really good, Dean, you should try it” Sammy said.

“Eat your food, Dean” John said.

“There’s pie for dessert” Cas announced and Junior’s eyes lit up slightly.

“But you have to clean your plate” Dean told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dean got a job and Cas is still looking. And John decided he trusted them to look after the boys. That's interesting. Maybe Gabriel sent him a dream or something. I know it wasn't a very long chapter and I apologize for that. In the next chapter big Dean makes plans for Sammy's birthday.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since when have we been normal, Dean? We provide each other comfort and safety, I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Besides plenty of friends shared beds in the older days and nothing was thought of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the boys start at their new school, we find out what Cas does all day at home, and Dean hears Junior's opinion on the whole 'sharing a bed with Cas' thing. Junior calls them a bad word.

The boys started school the following Monday, the 29th and of course John took off without word of when he’d be back.

Dean dropped the boys off on his way to work “Hey Sammy, your birthday’s coming up, right?”

“Yeah” Sammy said, looking a little hopeful.

“Think about what you want to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. Eight is an important number, of course we’re doing something. Decide on a cake too. Cas will pick you two up after school, ‘kay?”

“We can walk” Junior pointed out.

“Maybe tomorrow. Have a good day.”

“Thanks Uncle Dean” Sammy said happily, damn near skipping away.

Junior walked around to the driver’s side of the car and said “You really don’t have to do anything. I take care of Sammy. We don’t need anyone else. All we’re doing is living with you till Dad comes back.”

Holy crap. Was Dean really like this? He took a breath “I’m sure you take very good care of your brother, Dean but you can’t do it on your own. You’re only twelve, you deserve to act like it. We’ll talk later. Now, get to class.”

Junior glared at him and stomped off.

“Brat” Dean muttered.

…

Castiel had been filling his days with keeping the house in order, walking around the neighborhood, along the beach and getting hooked on a soap opera called Days of Our Lives. But he knew he’d have to do something to contribute to the income, he just didn’t know what to do.

According to the records Gabriel had provided, he had a Master’s degree in Religious Studies, but what kind of job could he get with that? Perhaps he could work in a library or something. At least at a library he wouldn’t have to deal with so many people. He really didn’t know how to talk to them like Dead did. Maybe there was a job where he could work from home.

Dean called right in the middle of a very interesting cooking show on PBS.

“Hey Cas” he said when Castiel answered “I wanted let you know I might be a little late tonight.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Gonna stop at the party store to get a few things for Sammy’s birthday. It’s the second, you know.”

“Oh” celebrating someone’s birth was one human aspect Castiel did understand “would you like me to do anything?”

“We’ll talk about it when I get home. Oh and FYI, Dean was being a little brat. Thinks him and Sam don’t need anyone else.”

“This surprises you?”

“Shut up. I’ll see you later.”

Castiel went back to his cooking show and then went into the kitchen to plan dinner. It was still early in the day but he liked to be prepared.

At a quarter to three he walked the few blocks to the elementary school to meet the boys. It would be a waste of gas to drive that short distance. Gabriel had also provided them with a Volkswagen with wood paneling that Dean glared at every time he so much as set eyes on it and called a “surfer mobile.”

“We don’t need an escort” young Dean grumbled when he and Sam approached him.

Sammy rolled his eyes at his brother and gave Castiel a smile “Hi Cas.”

“Hello Sammy. Dean. How was your day?”

“Great” Sammy beamed “I really like my teacher, too bad school’s almost over for the summer though.”

“Your uncle said something about summer school.”

“Good. I think we could use it.”

“Sammy” young Dean said “We probably won’t even be here for that. This is just temporary. Dad’ll be back soon.”

Castiel held back a sigh “Come along, I thought we’d stop at the AM/PM for a snack.”

Sammy beamed “That sounds great, doesn’t that sound great, Dean?”

Dean shrugged and mumbled “I guess.”

On his neighborhood walks Castiel had discovered the many wonders of the gas station convenience store. And orange soda. His favorite was Orange Slice. He got each of the boys a slushie and a candy bar for Dean and corn chips for Sammy. When they got home Castiel sent them off to do their school work while he prepared dinner. The roast was already in the oven, he just needed to make the side dishes.

Dean got home just as Castiel took the roast out of the oven to rest.

“Smells good, Cas” he’d come in through the garage which connected to the kitchen.

“Thank you. Did you get what you wanted?”

“Yeah, pretty much. How are they?”

“Dean was a little grumpy after school but I think taking them to AM/PM helped calm him down. Perhaps he’s just going through puberty.”

“I know he is. I was twelve once. That’s no reason for him to be a little jackass.”

“You do realize you are speaking of yourself in a way.”

“Yeah well hindsight is always 20/20. Where are they?”

“Watching TV. You are covered in grease.”

“I’ll wash up before dinner. How long we got?”

“The roast needs to rest for twenty minutes so the juices settle properly.”

“Be out in five. Did you get me anything from AM/PM?”

“On your nightstand.”

“Awesome.”

…

That night as he and Cas got ready for bed Dean asked “Where’d you learn to cook so good?”

“I just follow the directions.”

“Recipe” Dean corrected.

“That too. Dean claims they don’t need an escort to and from school.”

“They don’t” Dean sighed “but I don’t trust Junior to actually come home.”

“Where would he go?”

“I don’t know.”

“He wouldn’t leave Sam.”

“No he wouldn’t. He’d take Sam with him.”

“Sam seems to like it here.”

“He’s more trusting than me at this age. I never wanted to get used to things ‘cos I knew they wouldn’t last. Sammy always had hope.” He flopped down on top of the covers—it was hot that night and Gabriel hadn’t thought to give them central air conditioning. At least there was a ceiling fan in each room.

Cas lay down next to him “I’m sorry Dean. You didn’t really get to have a childhood, did you?”

“Guess not. That’s why I wanna make it better for them both, I just didn’t realize I’d be such a brat.”

“I expect he’ll come around.”

“Long as John doesn’t take them away anytime soon. Know what Dean needs? Rules and discipline. And chores. They should both have chores.”

“Yes, I heard on TV today, that chores help build character or something.”

“Something like that. Hey, we should go to a baseball game sometime this summer. I think the boys will like it.”

“There are a couple attractions in town I’m interested in; a zoo and one for Marine life, Sea World I think.”

“Yeah all right, sometime this summer.” Dean had never been to the San Diego Zoo or Sea World, he definitely wanted to check them out. He sighed and stood “I’m gonna check on them.” He walked into the hallway and heard voices coming from the boys’ room. He got down on his stomach and pressed his ear to the crack under the door.

“Don’t be such a jerk, Dean” Sammy was saying “they’re nice.”

“We don’t even know them. Dad didn’t even know Mom had a brother till recently. Where was he when we lost her?”

Dean cringed, he’d had a feeling he was thinking that.

“He didn’t know” Sammy defended him “he lost touch with her.”

“And who’s this guy he’s living with?”

“You know who he is. He’s Cas. They’re friends.”

“They share a bed, Sam.”

“So? So do we sometimes.”

“We’re brothers. That’s different.”

“I don’t see how. Cas was probably sleeping in here before we got here and they just haven’t gotten another bed yet.” Little Sammy was so logical. That made perfect sense.

“Why would he need two beds? I think they’re fags.”

“What does that mean?”

Dean got to his feet, he didn’t wanna hear anymore. “Dean thinks we’re gay” He said when he got back to his and Cas’ room.

“What makes you say that?”

“I heard him.”

“Were you eavesdropping?”

“Maybe. That’s not the point. I was afraid people would think that.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because. It just does.”

Cas rolled his eyes “It doesn’t matter to God. He is indifferent to sexual orientation.”

“The Bible…”

“I’ve told you much of that book is wrong.”

“Shit” Dean sighed and sank onto the bed “We shouldn’t be doing this. Normal friends don’t share a bed.”

“Since when have we been normal, Dean? We provide each other comfort and safety, I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Besides plenty of friends shared beds in the older days and nothing was thought of it.”

“Yeah well, I’m gonna sleep on the couch tonight.” He left the room without giving Cas a chance to respond. Cas didn’t come after him and Dean didn’t sleep.

He was just starting to lightly doze when he heard small footsteps enter the living room “Uncle Dean?” it was Sammy.

Dean opened a bleary eye “What’s wrong?”

“Did you hear me and Dean talking earlier?”

“Why d’you ask?”

“’Cos I heard you and Cas. I didn’t mean to listen in. I just wanted to ask you guys something.”

Dean sat up “What did you hear?”

“Only that you and Cas are just friends and you sleep together ‘cos it’s comfortable. I told Dean there was nothing wrong with friends sharing a bed but he didn’t believe me.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Sammy.”

“So, you and Cas aren’t a couple like Mom and Dad were?”

“No, definitely not. Cas and I…we just…” he took a breath “we been through a lot together, lot of hard times. We just…like being close.”

“You’re best friends.”

“Yeah.”

“Then how come you’re out here?”

“Guess I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not as dumb as Dean.”

“Hey now, your brother ain’t dumb, he’s just uninformed. He’ll learn.”

“Do you have any other siblings besides Mom?”

“Little brother.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. Come on kiddo, back to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Oh hey,” Dean stopped him “did you decide what you wanna do for your birthday?”

“Can we go to the place with the roller coaster?”

“You bet. What kind of cake?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll like anything.”

Dean smiled “Okay Sammy. Get some sleep.”

Then Dean crawled back into bed with Cas.

“Knew you’d be back” Cas said, smug bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that, especially little Sammy.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nah, that’s okay. I want to. Why don’t you figure out what to do with the backyard?” which was tiny but whatever “maybe a garden or something.” Dean couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth but hell, he kinda liked this arrangement. And he wanted to do all sorts of stuff to make the house their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get up. My mind has been mush lately.

Dean had a half day at work the next day, so he decided it was high time he and Cas went shopping for more clothes. They hadn’t really had much, only what they’d been wearing that first day out of Purgatory, what Bobby had bought for them and just a couple of similar outfits Gabriel had provided. There hadn’t been much time to go shopping, well no, that wasn’t entirely true, Dean just didn’t want to and Cas got kind of twitchy in crowds.

“All we been wearing for the past couple of weeks,” Dean told Cas as they pulled into the Target parking lot “are jeans and t-shirts.”

“That’s not true. You wore your button down for your interview at the mechanic’s.”

“Right, but the point is, we don’t have much and this weekend we’re taking the boys shopping. I figured we’d get us out of the way.”

“I see” Cas said though he clearly didn’t.

Dean parked the car “It’s a new life Cas, figured I’d try a new style. You should too. That coat and suit deal you had going on? That was Jimmy’s style. Time you got your own.”

Cas was looking at him, head tilted and brows furrowed (and no way did Dean find that endearing) “Since when does Dean Winchester care about the way one dresses?”

Dean sighed and got out of the car “Help me put the top up.”

Cas got out and stood where Dean instructed him.

“Look man, it’s not like I’m gonna start dressing like a douchebag” Dean explained as they manhandled Sister’s top “it’s just…” damn he wasn’t good at this but fuck he wanted to try “I want to be as normal as possible for those boys.”

“But Dean we are not what society construes as “normal”.” He used those damn air quotes.

“I know that.” Dean clicked the top into place and then leaned against the hood “I’m a mess Cas. Sam would say it’s ‘cos we had a sucky childhood and maybe he’d be right. You know, I didn’t talk for almost a year after Mom died. Had to start school a year late ‘cos of that.”

“It was because your father didn’t want to let you or your brother out of his sight. Dean,” Cas stood next to him “the amount you’re speaking about things I know you don’t like speaking about is worrisome.”

Dean gave a dry chuckle “You’re telling me. Cas, I’m trying something new here, will you just work with me on this?”

“Of course.”

“You gotta be more open to kids, so they know they can go to you if they got a problem. I took care of most the shit Sammy and me had to deal with ‘cos I didn’t want Dad to get mad. I wanna be the dad to those boys my dad never was.” He said this last part softly but Cas heard him anyway.

Cas put a hand on his shoulder “But you’re not their father.”

“I know but their father’s never around. It’s just…we got a chance to fix things Cas. I don’t want Dean to make the same mistakes I did and I want Sammy to never have to leave Stanford ‘cos I’m lonely.”

Cas squeezed his shoulder “I am by your side, Dean, you know that. But remember what Gabriel said, if we try too hard it’ll just end up happening anyway, maybe the details will be different but still…we have to be subtle.”

“Yeah” Dean walked out of Cas’s touch “now, how the hell do you shop for clothes as an adult in the early 90s?”

“You did all right in Maine.”

“Adrenaline. Let’s go.”

…

By the time they were done, Castiel had decided he didn’t like shopping. Or rather, he didn’t like shopping with Dean. He just breezed through the store like it was on fire, firing off suggestions rapidly.

“How ‘bout this Cas? It should fit you.”

“I don’t know Dean.”

“Come on,”

“Dean, I need time to think.”

“We do it your way, we’ll be here all week.”

So, they split up and Dean ordered him to meet at the check-out in half an hour.

“Half an hour?” Castiel had repeated after him “Surely you need more time than that to choose your new style?” but it fell on deaf ears. At the end of it, Castiel chose only a new bathrobe for himself, deciding he would come back on his own, the next day. Asking Gabriel to assist him was simply out of the question.

“What was that about?” Dean asked when they got home “all you got was a bathrobe? Seriously Cas?”

“You were moving too fast, Dean. I’m not used to having to change my clothes. I need time to consider the options.”

Dean sighed and his shoulders sagged “You’re right, I’m sorry. Guess I’m not used to taking my time.”

“Even when you’re paying for it with your own money?”

“Lisa hated shopping with me. Didn’t go shopping with any of my other girlfriends.”

Castiel furrowed his brows “What about Rhonda Hurley?”

Dean dropped the bag he was holding “The fuck do you know about Rhonda Hurley?”

“Dean” Castiel gave him a soft smile “I rebuilt you remember? I know everything there is to know.” He turned away and headed for their bedroom to put away his robe.”

“Yeah well you better not fucking tell anyone!” Dean called after him.

…

Since Sammy’s birthday was on a school day, they decided to go to Belmont on Saturday. For his actual birthday they just had a small celebration at home, complete with yellow cake and chocolate frosting (Sammy’s secret favorite), fun little party favors Dean may have gotten a little over zealous with but Sammy loved it. Junior was secretly impressed Dean was sure. Sammy went to bed with a smile on his face so Dean counted that as a win.

…

“Do you think I would make a good librarian?” Cas asked suddenly the next morning.

Dean stared at him a moment before answering “Yeah. Library hiring?”

“I don’t know. I’ll ask next time I’m there.”

“You know, you don’t have to get a job right away. With what Gabriel gave us and my paycheck, I think we’re good for a while.”

“I know” Cas looked down at his folded hands “but I want to contribute.”

Dean put a hand on his shoulder “You do plenty already, bud. You keep the house clean and shit. That reminds me, before we go to the beach tomorrow, I wanna mow the lawn. We gotta do something with that yard.”

“I can do that today, if you like.”

“Nah, that’s okay. I want to. Why don’t you figure out what to do with the backyard?” which was tiny but whatever “maybe a garden or something.” Dean couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth but hell, he kinda liked this arrangement. And he wanted to do all sorts of stuff to make the house their own.

“All right.”

“I’d say look online but there ain't much there in ’91 and Gabe didn’t see fit to give us a computer anyway.”

Over a quick breakfast of oatmeal and toast, Cas told the boys that they decided to give them chores.

Junior blinked “Chores?”

“You heard the man” Dean took a bite of toast. “As long as you’re staying here you may as well help out around the house.”

“That’s fair” Sammy said.

“We’ll discuss it this evening” said Cas.

…

2012

Sam got to work right away. If Dean and Cas were now trapped in Purgatory, then dammit, he’d find a way to get them back. Dean’s always been there for Sam and no way was Sam gonna give up on him. He knew that if the roles were reversed Dean would stop at nothing to save him.

…

“Cas” Dean came into the kitchen from the garage “we need to get a lawn mower.”

Castiel frowned “Don’t we have one?”

“No, what we have is a grass cutter—old fashioned piece of shit. And there’s sand in the dirt. Whatever” he sighed and stuck his head into the living room where the boys were watching TV “get your shoes on guys, we’ll leave in a few.”

“Thought you were gonna mow the lawn?” Junior asked.

“Changed my mind. And we’re walking by the way, it ain’t far.”

Just as they were leaving the house, Gabriel, of all people, was getting out of a large gold car.

Dean scoffed “What are you, a pimp?”

“Nice to see you too, Dino” Gabriel pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head “Don’t mock my Lincoln. Hey baby bro” he pulled Castiel into a hug.

Castiel awkwardly patted his shoulder “Gabriel, what…?”

“Was in the neighborhood, thought I’d drop by” he released Castiel and set his eyes on the boys “These must be the rugrats you mentioned. I’m Cas’s better looking brother, Gabriel.” He did not offer to shake their hands, Castiel noted. “Call me Gabe, I’m the fun one.”

“You don’t look alike” Junior pointed out.

“Half-brothers” Gabriel said easily “different moms, we’re kinda like the Cartwrights.”

“The who?”

“Nope, but God I love their music, don’t you?”

Sammy giggled. Dean and Dean rolled their eyes. The entire thing went over Castiel’s head.

“So” Gabriel said “We’re we headed?”

“To the roller coaster,” Sammy said before anyone else could answer “my birthday was on Thursday.”

“Well happy birthday, munchkin” Gabriel produced a candy from his jacket and handed it to Sammy. “Are we walking? You can see the top of the thing from here.”

“And who invited you?” Dean asked.

“Dean” Castiel said “it’s okay.” He shot Dean a look that said ‘we owe him a lot’.

Dean sighed, understanding “Okay, let’s go before it gets too crowded.”

On the way there, Gabriel chatted incessantly about some magician which seemed to entertain the children—even Junior. Dean tried to hide the fact that he too was amused.

“Sammy, I think you’re too shot for the roller coaster” Junior pointed out when they bought the ride tickets, while eyeing said roller coaster as nervously as Dean.

“Pishaw” Gabriel pointed to the park’s rules “long as a paid adult rides with him, he can go.”

“I’ll accompany you Sam” Castiel said “I have been wanting to try this contraption.”

Gabriel clutched Castiel’s arm and jumped up and down “I wanna go too!”

“You three have fun” Dean said “Junior and I will hang out down here.”

“Don’t call me that” Junior snapped.

“What else am I gonna call you? I was Dean before you were.”

Gabriel laughed “Try not to kill each other. Sure you two don’t wanna ride?”

“I’m good” Dean said and plopped himself down on a bench.

“Dean?” Sammy looked up at his brother with big eyes “I don’t wanna ride without you.”

Junior sighed “Okay Sammy, I’ll go.”

Sammy smiled brightly.

“Have fun guys” Dean said sardonically.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him “Fraidy cat.”

“Shut your face.”

Castiel sighed “Can we get in line please?”

Because of the regulations the brothers could not sit together. Dean was just barely tall enough himself to ride on his own. It was still preferred he ride with an adult. So he chose to sit next to Castiel, behind Gabriel and Sammy.

As the ride started, Dean clutched at Castiel’s hand on the safety bar. Castiel enjoyed the roller coaster, though clearly not as much as Gabriel and Sammy who were laughing hysterically. Dean on the other hand, though he didn’t scream, he didn’t make any other sounds either. His face was pale and he kept his eyes tightly shut the entire time. He also had a death grip on Castiel’s hand and the safety bar.

When the ride was over, it took him and Gabriel to pry him loose. Once he was back on the platform, he ran (though he would later deny) down to Dean and hugged him tightly.

Castiel sighed “Sammy, I think your brother and uncle share the same fear.”

“Oh” Sammy went to his brother (and a rather bemused Dean) and said “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t know you’d get scared.”

“’M not scared” Junior mumbled, face buried in Dean’s shirt.

“I was on a plane once” Dean said, taking a breath “almost crashed.”

Junior looked up at him aghast “What happened?”

“Let’s take a walk and I’ll tell you. You three…”

“We’ll meet you at the bumper cars,” Castiel assured, taking Sammy’s hand.

…

Dean and Junior walked to the other side of the park before Dean opened his mouth again. “Don’t guess I told you about my brother?”

“Sammy mentioned it, said you don’t know where he is.”

“Yeah. His name’s Sam too, by the way.”

Junior looked up at him “Mom named us after her brothers?”

Parents actually, but Dean figured that fact could wait, maybe at least ten years “Guess so. Anyway, Sam and I chased this demon onto a plane. I hate planes. It was a two part exorcism we had to do and we got it out of the dude it was possessing but then it went into the plane. Took control of it. Like I said, almost crashed before Sam finished it.”

“Shit” Junior said.

“Yeah, haven’t been on a plane since.”

“Were you separated on a hunt, you and your brother?”

Dean nodded “Yeah. Come on, let’s get back with the others. Point is, if your brother wants you to do something you don’t wanna do, you don’t have to fall for his puppy dog eyes. I speak from experience.”

“Can we get Lucky Charms?”

Dean chuckled and put an arm around Junior’s shoulders “Kiddo, we’ll get five boxes of the stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that? 2012 Sam is trying to find his brother. hmmm...wonder what that means. Well, I know, of course. Don't worry, Dean and Cas do have that spare room nobody but books and a desk is using. *whistles jauntily* ;)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know. On our way to the bathroom, his eyes got really wide and he started breathing fast, kinda like a rabbit. Then we got to the bathroom but when I got done, I couldn’t see him in there. I waited for a while, then I figured I should just come back here to see if he was here. But he’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, time got away from me. Well that and I was distracted. Also, just to warn you this chapter does end in a cliff hanger. BUT don't worry....

The rest of May flew past after that. Junior started to calm down, especially since Dean assigned him the task of crushing soda cans for recycling. Dean had remembered it was a job he always enjoyed at Bobby’s. Junior had also been assigned to sweeping the porch and driveway. Sammy was given the task of dusting whatever he could reach, sweeping the kitchen and sorting laundry. They each got a weekly allowance of ten bucks.

Cas started volunteering at the animal shelter, which caused Dean to sneeze whenever he did the wash. Cas’s clothes always got covered in cat hair. Dean (and probably Junior too) might have to start taking allergy pills or something. At least he didn’t break out in hives.

It was Memorial Day weekend and the Padres were playing at home. Dean acquired four tickets, since he had the time off and the shelter was closed too. He kinda sprung it on them but it wasn’t like they had other plans.

“Okay fellas” he got their attention, everyone was lounging in the living room “we’re going to the ballgame.”

Sammy’s head perked up from the book he was reading (something about boxcars) “Really?”

“Yep. Padres vs. A’s. Let’s go.”

“Thanks for the advanced notice” Cas said while twisting to his feet. He was really getting the hang of sarcasm.

“You’re welcome. Come on, everyone gets a hot dog, peanuts and cracker jacks. Also I think everyone gets a hat today.” Growing up, Dean and Sam had never really had preferred sports teams—they were never in one place long enough to develop loyalties. Dad had always favored Chicago though, Dean figured that was because he was originally from Illinois.

The four piled into the convertible and drove to Jack Murphy Stadium. Cas was bored halfway through the first inning. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him there were nine in total—unless the game went into overtime. At least they all actually got a free ball cap.

At one point Sammy had to go to the bathroom, Cas volunteered to take him since he didn’t care if he missed any of the game.

It was twenty minutes before Dean started to worry. The line in the men’s room couldn’t be that long, could it? He was just about to go look when Sammy came back sans Cas.

“I lost Cas” Sammy said, sounding slightly panicked.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. On our way to the bathroom, his eyes got really wide and he started breathing fast, kinda like a rabbit. Then we got to the bathroom but when I got done, I couldn’t see him in there. I waited for a while, then I figured I should just come back here to see if he was here. But he’s not.”

“Okay, hush” Dean pulled him back to his seat “you did the right thing. You two stay here and don’t talk to strangers. I’ll find Cas and I mean it, stay here” he emphasized, looking pointedly at Junior.

It sounded like Cas might have been having a panic attack. Damn, Dean should have thought of his possible social anxiety. He didn’t really deal with the public at the shelter and the cats seemed to calm him down—dude always came home relaxed. Dean headed towards the nearest restrooms first. Fuck it was crowded here, he should have expected that considering both teams were from the same state.

First he checked the men’s room in case Sammy may have missed him, no such luck. Okay, if Cas was freaking out because of the crowd where would he go? There had to be an alcove around here somewhere. As he made his way down the hall, the crowd got thinner. Ah, maybe that utility closet was unlocked. It was.

“Cas?”

Cas was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest.

“Cas, what are you doing in here?”

“I’m sorry Dean” he was breathing heavily and he was pale and clammy “I just needed to breathe.”

“So you chose a closet?”

“I realize it makes no sense.”

“No shit. You scared Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, is he okay?”

“Yeah, he made it back the stands all by himself. Come on,” he held out his hand “get up.”

Cas took his hand and Dean pulled him up.

“You gonna be okay?”

“I think so. I don’t know what happened.”

“All right, just keep breathing buddy, we’ll talk about this later.”

When they got back to their seats—Cas clinging to Dean the whole way—Sammy hugged Cas “Cas, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

“You do not need to be sorry, Sammy. I’m sorry for causing you fright.”

…

After the game, Castiel didn’t know nor care who won, they stayed in their seats till the crowd thinned out a little. Castiel really had no idea what had come over him except that the mass of humanity made him feel rather smothered.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked once they got back to the car and Dean and put the top down.

“A little, thank you.”

“What happened in there?”

“I felt smothered. I don’t know why.”

“It sounds like agoraphobia” Sammy piped up from the backseat. “The fear of large crowds.”

“How do you even know that?” Junior asked.

“Because, Dean, I read. Speaking of, can we go to the library tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Castiel told him.

…

Before they knew it, the boys were out of school for the summer—well, at least till summer school started after the Fourth of July.

Cas worked at the shelter three days a week for a couple hours at a time, so the boys were never home alone for long. Sometimes Sammy even went with Cas to play with the dogs. Junior was content to play on the Nintendo Dean had splurged on.

“Do you think Uncle Dean will let us get a dog?” Sammy asked when they were one their way home one afternoon.

“Perhaps if you asked him” Cas said, keeping his eyes on the road. He wasn’t quite at Dean’s skill level when it came to driving. “You like that little husky don’t you?”

“She’s a Husky/German Shepard mix and yeah, I really do. I’ve wanted a dog my whole life but we’re always moving. The closest thing I have is the ragdoll my brother made me.”

“Your brother takes very good care of you” Cas came to a stop at a red light.

“He does” Sammy nodded “but he shouldn’t _have_ to. He’s just a kid too, you know? It’s not fair that he has to look after me all the time. That’s why I’m so glad we get to be here with you and Uncle Dean. I know he hasn’t said it but I know Junior is too.”

Cas arched an eyebrow “You’re calling him Junior now as well?”

Sammy shrugged “Might as well. I don’t think he minds as much as he says he does. I really hope we get to stay.”

“Don’t you miss your father?”

“I always miss him” the boy said quietly.

“He’s more than welcome to the spare room” Cas told him “he knows that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’m sure your uncle would enjoy having all three of you stay here.” The light finally turned green and Cas moved up to the intersection.

“Really? I always get the feeling Uncle Dean doesn’t like Dad much but maybe that’s a brother-in-law thing, huh?”

Cas was certain that both boys were intelligent enough to understand the truth but Dean wanted to wait, “till they’re at least both teenagers” he had said.

“Cas!” Sammy cried out suddenly.

Cas swerved to avoid the speeding motorcycle and then threw himself over Sammy, he didn’t even think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll be okay! I just thought it was time for a wee bit of drama. BTW, Jack Murphy Stadium is what we used to call what is now known as Qualcom (yeah I'm not sure how to spell it) and this is long before the city built PetCo Park. Some people called Jack Murphy Stadium 'the Murph'.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, he didn’t have a number he could reach Gabriel at, so he’d have to pray. He went to the payphone, dialed his own landline and as it rang, he said “Hey, Gabriel, it’s Dean. Uh, something’s happened to Cas. He’s at Sharp Memorial Hospital and they’ll only let family see him. You should come down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter sooner than expected huh? I got in a zone. This chapter has a surprise guest. Let me know if you get confused.

Dean was under a Gremlin and trying to remember if that creepy movie had come out yet when he got the call. He sped to the house to pick up Junior and they went to the hospital.

“Dean!” Sammy left the side of a lady cop and came up to them. He looked all right, save for the wrist brace on his left arm.

Junior pulled him into a hug “Are you okay, Sammy? What happened?”

“Mr. Campbell?” it took Dean a second to realize cop lady was talking to him.

“Yeah? Do you know how this happened?”

“Cas swerved to avoid a motorcycle” Sammy said, tugging on Dean’s shirt with his good hand. “Then he threw himself over me. He got knocked out, Uncle Dean and they won’t tell me if he’s okay.”

“That’s basically all I know, sir” cop lady said. She reminded him a little of Ellen. “I’m Officer Simpson. Your nephew has a broken wrist but that was the only injury he sustained. Mr. Remington took the brunt of it.”

“Where is he?” Dean demanded and at this point he really didn’t fucking care if they thought he and Cas were together. He just needed to know if his best friend was okay.

“In the ICU. I understand he has a concussion and some broken ribs.”

Dean moved away from her in favor of the nurse he spotted. He didn’t get much out of her other than that he wasn’t allowed to see Cas because he wasn’t “family”. “Goddammit, fine, I’ll call his brother.”

Of course, he didn’t have a number he could reach Gabriel at, so he’d have to pray. He went to the payphone, dialed his own landline and as it rang, he said “Hey, Gabriel, it’s Dean. Uh, something’s happened to Cas. He’s at Sharp Memorial Hospital and they’ll only let family see him. You should come down.”

He hoped that got through.

….

Gabriel waited ten minutes after hearing Dean’s prayer to seem somewhat believable. Then he flew to the hospital parking lot and rushed inside. Dean and the munchkins were in the waiting room. Sammy had a broken wrist and was a little shaken but otherwise he was unharmed. His brother had a protective arm around him and had a contemplative look that scarily reminded Gabriel of Michael.

Dean was pacing rapidly and brooding in a way that also reminded him of Michael.

“Dean” Gabriel got his attention.

Dean stopped pacing “Hey, you made it.”

“Yeah, where is he?”

“ICU. They won’t tell me what’s going on. I mean, we live together for fuck’s sake. But they only let family back there. We are family, I mean…”

“Dean” Gabriel reached up and put a hand on his shoulder “calm down. I’m sure things will change eventually.”

“Cas and I would have to be fucking married and that won’t be legal till like 2000…I imagine” he added when he realized the boys were watching.

Gabriel smirked “Are you saying you want to marry my brother?”

Dean blinked “What?”

Gabriel chuckled and patted his cheek “I’ll find out what’s going on and make sure they let you see him.” He winked and went up to the nurse’s station.

Cas had a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken arm, along with some minor lacerations. All things considered, it could have been worse. Almost the entire front end of the VW was busted up but Dean could fix it according to his thoughts.

Cas was alone in a room in the ICU but when Gabriel stopped outside the door he sense a presence that shouldn’t be there. He gave the doctor a smile “All right if I go in by myself for a few minutes?” He may or may not have influenced him a little.

“Of course” he said “he’s still unconscious though. The next 24 hours are critical.” Gabriel knew that. If Cas didn’t wake up soon, he’d slip into a coma. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Are you out of your tiny seraph mind?” he said to the teenage form standing over the bed.

The vessel, only a handful of years older than little Dean, looked up and he blinked in surprise “Gabriel?”

“What in the hell are you doing here, Castiel?” he made sure to put a touch of Archangel authoritative in his voice.

“I sensed his presence as soon as he arrived in this time. I couldn’t come to him till now. I wasn’t sure if I could without a vessel. I wasn’t sure if I could use him, he is so different from Jimmy now.”

“He’s you as a human.”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Castiel. You know that.”

Castiel, the angel looked him in the eye “Strictly speaking brother, neither should you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m special. If Raphael or Michael find out you’re down here…”

“I’ll be brief. I would like to speak with him.”

“No you don’t, Castiel. Trust me. Besides, he’s unconscious…”

“’M not” Cas, the human, said weakly. His eyes were fluttering and he was trying to sit.

“Whoa there” Gabriel pushed him down gently “You got three broken ribs. I’d heal you but d’you know how much mind altering that would take?”

“It’s all right. I’m human now, I will heal as a human. How’s Sammy?”

“Just a broken wrist. You took the brunt of it.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“They wouldn’t let him see you so he called me.”

Cas turned his head to Castiel “You shouldn’t be here.”

Castiel had his head titled and was looking at Cas curiously “Most unusual.”

“You’re telling me.”

Castiel stepped closer “You were once me but you are me no longer.”

Cas sighed “I stopped being you a long time ago.”

“I have no desire to be human. How do I prevent it?”

“If we succeed in our endeavor, Castiel, you won’t have to worry about it.”

Castiel always was the trusting sort “Very well” he nodded.

“You won’t speak of this to anyone” Gabriel told him.

“Of course not. I can sense that would only cause trouble.”

Cas took a breath “You will return Jimmy Novak to where you found him and erase his memories of this.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow, as if surprised he was being ordered by a human.

“Do as he says” Gabriel ordered.

When Castiel the angel was gone, Gabriel sat in a chair next to the bed “I’m betting he’s the reason you didn’t die on impact.”

“Why won’t they let Dean see me?”

“One track mind with you. Hospital rules, only family in the ICU.”

“Dean is family.”

“Yeah well some people don’t understand that. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure he’s allowed back here.”

Cas nodded “Thank you, Gabriel and for being here.”

…

About ten minutes after Gabriel left and a doctor had looked him over, Dean came in the room.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean. How’s Sammy?”

Dean sank into the bedside chair “Broken wrist, shaken up but he’ll be okay. He’s a tough kid.”

“Where are the boys?”

“Gabe took them to the cafeteria. How ya feeling, Cas?”

Cas sighed deeply. He was in pain, but it was lessening due to whatever was injected into his IV. “Human” he said finally “I feel human.”

“Sucks don’t it?”

“This part anyway.”

“Yeah” Dean patted his arm “You got lucky though. Could have been a lot worse. You saved Sammy” Dean’s voice sounded choked “Thank you.”

“You would have done the same.”

“No argument there. Um, listen the Surfer Mobile got a bit banged up too but I can fix it.”

“Dean, why is your car a she but mine is an it?”

Dean laughed “Sorry, I guess that’s prejudice of me. Do you want me to call your car a she?”

“Of course not, it’s a car, it has no gender. It’s the principle of the thing. By rights, I shouldn’t be called a he but this is the body I’m in, so be it.”

“What?” Dean blinked.

“Outside of their vessels, angels have no true gender.”

“But you have gender specific names. Last I checked, Rachel was strictly a girl’s name.”

“When you don’t have gender, your name doesn’t matter.”

“Whatever dude, I don’t get it but whatever.” He rubbed his temples “It’s been a long damn day. I had to work on a Gremlin.”

“A what?”

“It’s a kind of car or a an evil little furball you can’t get wet. Depends on who you ask.”

“I’m not sure I want to know.” Cas said slowly “How long will I be in here, Dean?”

Dean sighed “At least till tomorrow, they wanna keep you overnight ‘cos of the concussion.”

“I don’t want to be here, Dean.”

“I know bud, but it’s for the best. Sometimes you gotta do what the doctors say. Gabe’s taking care of the bills for you but he says that you ‘better get a dad damn paying job and your own insurance. Money doesn’t grow on trees, well theoretically I can make it grow on trees but that’s not very fair now is it?’” Dean said all that in a high pitched voice.

Cas chuckled, it made his ribs hurt “Dean, Gabriel doesn’t sound like the mouse in red shorts.”

Dean arched an eyebrow “How do you know what Mickey Mouse sounds like?”

“I do watch the television when you’re not home, Dean. And Sammy bought a video tape with Disney cartoons.”

“Oh yeah, guess I just didn’t think you’d watch it.”

“Sometimes I have nothing else to do. I quite like the tall talking dog creature.”

“Goofy?”

“Yes, and the mouse and duck. Their friendship reminds me of you, me and Sam.”

Dean blinked “Okay, well Sam’s Goofy obviously ‘cos he’s tall. Uh, am I Mickey or Donald?”

“You’re the leader, obviously you’re Mickey and Goofy is Mickey’s best friend.”

“Okay, but how are you Donald?”

“I’m the least understood and if I could get away with it, I wouldn’t wear pants.”

Dean snorted and laughed “Oh man, what the hell are they giving you?”

…

Dean crooked a finger and rubbed a knuckle against Cas’s beard. “You ever gonna shave?”

“You ever gonna teach me how?”

“Fair enough.”

“Junior told me how to trim it.”

Dean sighed “Well he has watched John a lot. I’ll show you when you get home, if you wanna shave it.”

“Do you think I should?”

“Man, I told you, I like the scruff but it’s up to you. Clean shaven might help you get a paying job after all.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” He took a breath “Dean, Sammy wants a dog.”

Dean sighed “What else is new?”

“There’s one at the shelter he’d fond of.”

Truth is, Dean had been thinking a dog might help keep the boys safe, just as long as he didn’t have to take care of it. “We’ll see. How ‘bout we have a family meeting about it when you get home, ‘kay?”

Cas blinked in surprise “That’s reasonable. I thought for sure…”

“Yeah well,” Dean shrugged “just no dogs in my car or our bed.”

Cas smiled “Thank you Dean.”

“Uh huh” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand “Well, guess I should get the boys home.”

“Of course.”

…

It was almost dinner time but Gabe had fed the boys, so Dean drove straight home. Gabe said he’d have the VW towed to the house so Dean could work on it.

“Let me know if you boys get hungry later,” he said as they entered the house “Or you can just snack on whatever. You gonna be okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah” Sammy plopped himself on the couch “not the scariest thing I’ve been through.”

Kid didn’t even know about monsters yet.

“You shouldn’t have to say that” Dean went into the kitchen, he was incredibly thirsty. He stared into the fridge. Damn, there was no booze. Fuck, he couldn’t even remember the last time he got good and drunk, before Purgatory certainly. He hadn’t had much beer since being here either, hell, the last time was when he and Cas went to a bar before they got the boys. They hadn’t even stayed long, human Cas couldn’t hold his liquor.

“Hey,” he went back out to the living room “I’m gonna make a quick run to AMPM, you guys want anything?”

“Sprite” Sammy said “And an Almond Joy please.”

“Sure. Junior?”

Junior rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn’t protest it this time “Whatever you’re having, I guess.”

“You’re not old enough to have whatever I’m having.”

“Fine. Dr. Pepper and nachos.”

“Aren’t you full from whatever Gabe fed you?”

Junior smirked “I’m a growing boy.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Growing pain more like” he muttered “Fine. I’ll be back soon. Don’t burn the house down.”

Instead of driving, Dean walked, it wasn’t far. Besides he needed to clear his head and the time to do it.

There was a liquor store a couple blocks up from the AMPM but he didn’t feel like walking that far so he’d stick with malt beverages for now.

He was reaching for a six pack when something else caught his eye. It was cheap, disgusting ass wine and the hangover would suck balls but it’d be worth it for how quick it would knock him on his ass. He tucked it under his arm and got the other stuff he came for.

He got home, gave the boys their snacks and retreated to his room with his bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, compliments? Cross your fingers, hope I get into another zone.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter explaining the newest member of the family.

…

Apparently, after Dean barfed and before he passed out, he’d told the boys they could get a dog. He was never drinking that cheap swill again.

Junior served him a cup of coffee “Sammy already knows what dog he wants.”

“I know” Dean rubbed his temples “We’ll talk about it when we check on Cas later.” He took a tentative sip.

“What were you even drinking?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Coffee’s good.”

Junior sat at the table across from him “Why were you even drinking? I haven’t seen you drink any booze except for that beer you had at the game last month.”

Dean groaned “I don’t wanna talk about it. Will you get me some aspirin please?”

“Sure. You hungry?”

“No.”

“You should eat. Something greasy.”

…

Cas was informed that he’d stay in the hospital at least one more day “to be safe.” But thankfully he was moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. He had to share it though. His roommate was a man who had gallbladder surgery and was entirely too cheerful. Fortunately there was a curtain that separated them.

Dean arrived with the boys around noon. Sammy ran up to Cas “Are you okay Cas?”

“I’m more concerned about you, Sammy.”

“I’m fine, I just have a broken wrist. You saved my life. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did, don’t be silly.”

“How ya doing Cas?” Dean sat in one of the chairs—he looked pale and weary.

“Better, they might release me tomorrow.”

Junior snorted “You make it sound like you’re in prison.”

“Essentially.”

Dean rolled his eyes “I’m sure this is a cakewalk compared to prison.”

“You don’t look well, Dean.”

“He’s hungover” Junior said.

“Tattle-tale” Dean told him “M fine, Cas, really.”

“Guess what Cas” Sammy said excitedly, tugging on Cas’s good arm.

“What?”

“Uncle Dean says we can have a dog!”

“Really?” Cas arched an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought Dean would give in so easily.

Dean shrugged “Might as well. Think that dog Sammy wants is still available?”

“She is!” Sammy said “I called the shelter when you were in the shower. But they said you have to come with me to adopt her. We can go today!”

Dean clearly did not want to argue “You okay with that Cas?”

“Certainly” Cas nodded “Sammy, a pet is a big responsibility, we all have to pitch in to care for her.”

“I know.”

“Will you keep her name or change it?”

“I like the name she has, it suits her.”

“I agree.”

“Uh” Dean raised a hand “What is her name?”

“Stormy” Cas said at the same time as Sammy.

…

The name Stormy most definitely suited this dog. The one year old Husky/German Shepard mix was way too hyper. She clearly hadn’t mastered the “down” command yet because she was jumping up all over everyone.

“See how friendly she is?” Sammy said, scratching the dog’s ears “Who’s a good girl?” It was obvious Sammy was in love with her.

Junior saw it too, he pulled Dean aside and whispered “He’s hooked. If we don’t take her, he’ll pitch a fit.”

“Yeah, I know. Okay Sammy, you gonna train her not to jump, right?”

“Yes, Uncle Dean, I’ll teach her everything.”

“Okay, let’s take her home.”

Sammy hugged him “Thank you Uncle Dean!”

Stormy apparently also loved car rides and loved that she was in a convertible.

“Sammy, make sure she stays in” Dean said over his shoulder.

“I got her Uncle Dean.”

…

Stormy also understood when to let someone know when she needed outside. That first night the idea had been she sleep in the boys’ room but Dean heard clawing at the sliding glass door at three in the morning. He decided then and there he would build a dog house.

Stormy also loved Cas as was apparent when Dean brought him home later that day. She must have sense he was injured because she didn’t go too crazy on him.

Cas laughed and patted her head “Good to see you too, girl. Welcome home.”

...

[Click on this to see a picture of Stormy!](http://loverofwingsandcoffee.tumblr.com/image/123139385413) (don't mind the little girl also in the picture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stormy is based on a real dog. Though the real Stormy was a bit younger than this one, born in 1996 instead of 1990. She had the exact personality I described. She would have been 19 on July 6th. I miss her so much.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man came tumbling out of the portal but he rolled with the fall and landed in a crouch. He had a wild look about him, with long brown hair and scraggly beard and a look in his eyes that said, he’d seen far too much for his twenty-nine years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new(ish) member of the family!

 

…

The man came tumbling out of the portal but he rolled with the fall and landed in a crouch. He had a wild look about him, with long brown hair and scraggly beard and a look in his eyes that said, he’d seen far too much for his twenty-nine years.

“Dean!” he called hoarsely “Cas!” well, this must be Sam from the future.

Bobby hadn’t been able to ignore his curiosity for long, so after a couple of hunts he went back to Maine, to the stretch of road he picked Dean and Cas up on. Then he began to hike, looking for any sign of where they arrived.

He stepped out of his hiding place “Sam, I take it?”

The man looked up and stood “Bobby? You look…”

“About twenty years younger? Yep.”

“I don’t understand. Is this Heaven? Where are Dean and Cas? I tried to follow them, did I go through the wrong portal?”

Bobby approached him “Calm down, son. No, this ain’t Heaven. This is Maine, 1991.”

Sam’s eyes widened and good lord, did that boy get tall “1991? How?”

“Your Dean and Cas still don’t know.”

“They’re here?”

“Yep, picked them up a couple months back.” Bobby wondered if should try getting ahold of that Gabriel fellow but he had no idea how.

“A simple prayer would do it” Gabriel was suddenly leaning against a tree “I was in the neighborhood though. Felt the disturbance.”

Sam looked at the archangel as if he’d seen a ghost “G-Gabriel?”

Gabriel grinned “Yep! And don’t worry I already got the scoop from Cas and Big D. I have no designs on dying. Ever.”

Sam blinked “Big D?”

The angel pushed off the tree “I’ll take it from here, Singer and remember what curiosity did to the cat.” He put two fingers to Sam’s forehead and they disappeared.

Sighing and shaking his head, Bobby turned back the way he came. He’d call Dean, the older one, when he got back to his motel room.

…

Sam was jarred for only a moment by the sudden transport and he took in his surroundings. Gabriel had taken him to some hotel suite with a view of Las Vegas. He eyed the archangel warily “What’s going on?”

“First of all, big guy, how’d you get here?”

“I followed Dean and Cas. What…?”

Gabriel held up a hand “You weren’t with them when they were sucked into Purgatory.”

“I found a way in.”

“How?”

“I summoned a Reaper. What does it matter?”

“You summoned a Reaper?” Gabriel whistled “impressive, kiddo. Then you what, tracked them? Asked monsters if they’d seen him, and asked is being PG about it.”

“Yes. Why is it 1991?”

“Hell if I know. Dean and Cas came out of Purgatory, they found themselves here, not the year they were after. Guess the same thing happened to you, only a couple months behind.”

“You couldn’t send them back?”

“Nope. Once they got here, well, once they decided to change things, they became different individuals than the present day Dean and Castiel. Same goes for you now.”

“Change things?” Sam’s head hurt and now he was feeling hungry and thirsty.

“Your brother seems determined to give young Dean and Sam a better life. Their father’s actually left them with Dean and Cas for a while.”

Sam sank into a chair. “I’m confused.”

Gabriel sighed “All right, I’ll do my best to explain things to you. I’ll also feed you, get you clean and then I’ll take you to your brother. Something tells me he’s gonna be ecstatic to see you.”

…

“Thank you, Bobby, I will tell him” Cas hung up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Dean had come in from the backyard where he was readying the grill for burgers. It was the 4th of July and that meant grilling. He still hadn’t decided where they would watch the fireworks from.

Cas looked at him and took a breath “It seems Sam, our Sam has followed us.”

After a long moment of silence Dean breathed out a shaky “What? Are you sure?”

“Bobby is. He went back to Maine to examine where he found us and he saw Sam come out of the portal.”

Dean sat down on the couch “Sam followed us into Purgatory? How?”

“I don’t know. Bobby said Gabriel showed up and said he’d take care of Sam.”

“Get your brother here now” Dean stood back up “I’ll be in our room a while. The boys are out walking the dog.” He went into his and Cas’s room and sat on the edge of the bed. If Sammy, his Sammy were really here then that would make things that much better. He’d been okay the past couple of months, content in a way but no way was he complete. He could never be happy without his brother by his side. He smiled a little at the knowledge Sam had come after him, but he was also angry Sam would risk himself like that.

“Dean?” Cas poked his head in the room “are you okay?”

Dean shrugged.

“Gabriel said he’ll have Sam here in an hour. Apparently he resembles the wild man of Borneo, whatever that means and he doesn’t want to scare the children.”

Dean snorted “That reminds me, are you ever gonna shave?”

“Perhaps when my arm heals.”

“Okay” Dean stretched his arms “but like I said, I like the rugged look on you.”

Cas rolled his eyes “Then stop asking me. What are we going to tell Junior and Sammy?”

Dean got to his feet “They already know I have a brother also named Sam. It shouldn’t be a problem. Junior thinks we were separated on a hunt. As long as Gabriel makes up a similar backstory to mine…” he trailed off. He might as well keep himself busy till Sam got here “I’m gonna check the grill. We have lettuce don’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Good. When the boys get back, tell Junior to chop a couple of tomatoes.”

…

Sam couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it. But at the same time he could. If given the chance to change things for the better, Dean always takes it. But this whole situation, holy crap. Gabriel was actually a nice guy and provided, Dean, a now human Cas, and now Sam with IDs and backstories. Dean had somehow gotten John to trust him enough to look after a 12 year old Dean and 8 year old Sam. That was the weirdest part; that were two Deans and two Sams, yet they were each different individuals.

He looked at his new driver’s license as Gabriel pulled up to Dean and Cas’s house “Samuel Matthew Campbell. Who’s Matthew? My middle name is John.”

“Matthew was your grandpa Campbell’s dad. And there’s already a Samuel John.”

Sam nodded “Okay, so the story is that Dean and I are Mom’s brothers?”

“Uh huh, long estranged. You haven’t seen her since before she got married, since John didn’t even know about you and Dean.” He put his Continental into park and shut off the engine. “They have a couch bed. I’m betting you can use that till they get a bed for the library slash guest room.”

Sam put his license back in the wallet Gabriel had also given him and followed him out of the car.

“The story is” Gabriel said “you and Dean were separated on a hunt and you thought he was dead till you met me. And don’t mention hunting and crap in front of little Sammy. He still doesn’t know about that stuff.”

“Right” that made sense. Sam hadn’t read Dad’s journal till later in the year.

The front door flew open “Sammy!” Dean came running out and crashed into Sam, pulling him into a tight hug.

Sam hugged him back “I missed you too, Dean.”

“God you two need therapy” Gabriel muttered. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Shut up” Dean glared at him and stepped back “Never do that again.”

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“Go into Purgatory. That place is…”

“I know Dean, I know. What smells so good?”

Dean grinned “Burgers. Grilled over charcoal. You’re just in time.”

Sam and Gabriel followed Dean inside. The angel walked past them towards the back of the house “I take the boys are out back.” He said.

“Dean” Sam said “how…?”

Dean shook his head “I don’t even know. I did kinda lay into Dad—John.”

Castiel came out of a hallway. His arm was in a sling and he held himself stiffly as if he had broken ribs “Hello Sam.”

“Cas hey” Sam smiled at him and then frowned “What happened to you?”

“Sammy and I were in an automobile accident.”

Sam felt his eyes widen “Is…?”

“Little tyke’s fine” Dean said “just a broken wrist. Cas threw himself over him and got the brunt of it. Come on, kids are out back with the dog.”

“Dog?” Sam blinked “there’s a dog?” sure enough he heard barking as the three of them neared the back door. It was a sliding glass door, just off the kitchen. The glass part was open, leaving only the screen closed.

Dean opened it and they went outside.

Gabriel was on the ground laughing as a husky mix jumped and licked all over him. “I can see why she’s called Stormy.”

“Boys” Dean got the attention of the two boys who now Sam couldn’t stop staring at. “Meet your Uncle Sam.”

Young Dean gave him a quick but scrutinizing glance over and nodded “You’re tall.”

Little Sammy meanwhile, smiled and approached “Hi!” he said happily “it’s nice to meet you, Uncle Sam.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open and he blinked rapidly. This was so weird. He cleared his throat “You’re so tiny” he said to the boy and looked over to Dean “was I ever that tiny?”

Dean chuckled “Once upon a time.”

“Does this mean I’ll be taller than my brother someday?” Sammy asked excitedly.

Young Dean snorted “Not on your life.”

Sam was going to say something but then he found himself on the grass with the dog crawling all over him, licking him hello. He laughed and scratched her ears “Hello to you too.” This was definitely an alternate reality. Dean would NEVER get a dog back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that Sam's with them, I think we're gonna start fast-forwarding a little to get to the really fun stuff. And yes, we will see Sam's reaction to Dean and Cas sharing a room. I was gonna do a blood-to-blood thing, explaining how Sam got there, but this was what came out of my fingers.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas waited another five minutes in the exam room before the doctor came in. He was a tall man with long grey hair and grey beard. “Hello, Mr. Remington” he said pleasantly “I’m Dr. Abel. How are we doing today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see me so soon? I got into a zone, burst of inspiration, you could say. This chapter a little longer than normal, just because I love you all so much.  
> Also, fair warning, this chapter discusses horse racing, I know that can be a touchy subject for some people.

Dean insisted on setting up the couch bed for Sam “We can go shopping tomorrow, find a bed for the spare room.”

“Sounds good” for his own sanity, Sam decided not to bring up the fact that not only Dean and Cas were sharing a room, they were sharing a bed. He knew Dean would just shut him out. After all if Dean and Cas were together romantically they would have told him by now, wouldn’t he? Or maybe Dean was afraid of how Sam would react. Well, Sam would just act like nothing was out of the ordinary and eventually Dean would bring it up on his own. Or he’d just ask Cas.

…

According to Cas, he and Dean shared a bed because they found comfort in each other, nothing more. There was nothing romantic about it. If anyone actually believed that Sam had a bridge in Brooklyn he could sell them.

…

 

A month previous Dean had harassed Cas into making an appointment with the eye doctor because his difficulty with reading was only getting worse. And since his concussion the headaches while reading only came faster. He had to have Sam drive him because his arm was still in a cast and since Dean was at work.

The surfer mobile had been fixed for the most part, all it needed was some body work.

“How in the hell did you guys convince John to let the boys do summer school?” Sam asked. The boys had started summer school that week to catch up with their learning.

“Dean called it a guilt trip.”

Sam laughed “Gotta admit, I’m surprised. Dean was always the one defending Dad.”

“I think you and your brother need to have an honest conversation.”

Sam snorted “Try telling him that.”

“I will.”

“So” Sam turned a corner “you need reading glasses?”

“It would seem so. I find reading to be difficult.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cas shrugged “I’m not. It’s all part of being human. That’s why I didn’t want Gabriel to heal me, after the accident, even if could have.”

“Why couldn’t he?”

“Too much mind altering involved, he said.”

“That doesn’t sound like it should be a problem for him.”

“Normally it’s not. But he would have had to alter the minds of Junior and Sammy as well, and he doesn’t want to call attention to them. Michael would sense it if his vessel were to be tampered with by another archangel.”

Sam nodded “Right. But what about big Dean? Isn’t he also Michael’s vessel? Didn’t Gabriel alter his DNA like he did mine?”

Cas sighed “Michael can probably use him but he is no longer the ideal vessel. And if he noticed he hasn’t said. But yes, Dean’s DNA has been altered as well, as has mine. Fingerprints too, apparently. Gabriel just doesn’t want to take any chances with the vessels that are actually on “angel radar”.”

“Hmm. Okay” his brows furrowed “So, how’d you and Dean find the way out of Purgatory?”

Cas arched an eyebrow “He hasn’t told you?”

“No.”

“We had a local guide, if you will.” He sighed again as Sam pulled into a parking lot “Perhaps the three of us should sit down and speak of our experiences.” He looked at the office door in trepidation.

“You okay, Cas? Nervous?”

“Somewhat. I hope it’s not crowded.”

“I’m sure it’s not” Sam patted his arm. “Come on, let’s see how old their magazines are.”

…

Cas waited another five minutes in the exam room before the doctor came in. He was a tall man with long grey hair and grey beard. “Hello, Mr. Remington” he said pleasantly “I’m Dr. Abel. How are we doing today?”

“I’m all right but I don’t know how you are.”

Dr. Abel smiled and chuckled “Why I’m just dandy. I see you’ve been in an accident.”

“Yes. I’m all right as can be.” Cas saw Dr. Abel’s tie, it had silk printed bees on it. “I like your tie.”

“Oh thank you. Yes, I’m quite the bee fan.”

“As am I” Cas said “I like to watch them.”

“Me too. Peaceful isn’t it? I have a bee hive back home. Fresh honey on my toast every day.”

“Really? I’d like one but we don’t have enough room.”

“Well that’s a shame. I’ve got some fresh honey in my office. Would you like a taste?”

“Yes please.”

…

Castiel came out of the appointment with a prescription for reading glasses—that would be ready in two weeks—a new friend and a possible job opportunity. Dr. Abel knew of a plant nursery in El Cajon that was looking for some help.

…

“Where the turf meets the surf, down at old Del Mar” Dean sang as he drove up the freeway.

“Do you have to do that?” Junior said grumpily from the backseat.

“You’ll change your tune when we get free doughnuts.”

“I enjoy Dean’s singing” Cas said next to him.

Dean felt himself blush “Thanks Cas” he glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure Gabriel was still following them—Sam and Sammy were riding with him.

They were going to the Del Mar Race Track for the horse races. Dean had wanted to go for some time, finding out about the free doughnuts on weekends sealed the deal. He’d sprung the outing on the guys the night before and Sam had suggested inviting Gabriel. The five of them couldn’t fit comfortably in Sister and the Surfer Mobile was at the Garage for some body work, so they needed an extra car.

…

Gabriel, who was apparently an expert, led them all to the paddock after they got their programs and tickets—the doughnuts would be closer to the track. “They parade the horses around here before each race, so you can look them over and see which one you wanna bet on.”

“Hey Sam” Dean said, looking over his program “check this out, Ruby’s Folly in the second race.”

Sam glared at him “Very funny.”

“Why?” Sammy asked.

Dean laughed “Uncle Sam had a girlfriend named Ruby. Didn’t work out. She was a real…”

“Dean!” Sam snapped “shut up.”

“Now, now, now” Gabriel waggled a finger “no fighting during a family outing.”

“Do the horses enjoy this?” Cas asked suddenly, as the geldings in the first race came out. His brows were furrowed and he put on his new glasses to read his own program “Lofty Lucifer doesn’t look very pleased.”

Gabriel snorted “With a name like that, can you blame him? And according to his age, he was gelded not too long ago. But maybe he’s just conserving energy. Think I’ll bet on him.”

“Shouldn’t it be an it?” Sam asked.

“Would you wanna be called “it” if you were gelded against your will?”

“Good point” Sam conceded.

“Why are they gelded?” Cas asked “Do they want to be here?”

Gabriel put an arm around him “Gelding a horse calms him down, makes him gentler. Some stallions are hard to control, especially around all the fillies around here.”

“But…”

“Yes, they enjoy racing. They were bred for it.”

“But…”

“Let’s go find our seats” Dean interrupted, not wanting anyone to get into a debate about ethics or crap.

…

Gabriel swore as the first race came to an end “You would come in dead last, you moron!”

Sam let Sammy off his shoulders and set him down. He patted Gabriel’s arm “I hope you didn’t lose too much.”

“Nah” Gabriel shrugged “Only twenty. I never bet much on the first race. Come on, who wants to come with me to check out the fillies?”

Cas looked around at the growing crowd, eyes wide, and inched closer to Dean “I’ll stay here.”

“Me too” Dean said, “maybe the next one” he put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna find another doughnut” Junior announced.

“Don’t get lost.”

“Well, that leaves the Sams” Gabriel said.

Sam smiled “I’ll go with you, Gabe.”

Sammy looked over the program “Um, the next one, I think. I’m interested in Sioux Falls Special.”

“Okay kiddo” Gabriel ruffled his hair “I can make a bet for you and give you the money if you win.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on, Bigfoot” He tugged on Sam’s arm and led him out of the stands.

“Dean and Cas are a couple aren’t they?” Sam blurted out, yanking his arm away.

“Couple of morons” Gabriel said and then sighed “Yeah, they’re a couple, they just don’t know it yet.”

“So, they don’t kiss or anything?”

“Not yet they don’t. Give ‘em time. Theirs is slow a burn.”

“It’s been burning for four years. You do see how they stare at each other don’t you?”

“Total eye sex” Gabriel waved a hand “I know. Don’t worry about it, Bigfoot, it’ll happen.” They reached the paddock “So, you interested in Ruby’s Folly.”

“No” Sam crossed his arms.

Gabriel smirked “Oh, I have to hear this story.”

“Isn’t there a story about Loki and a giant stallion?”

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed and he laughed nervously “Fair enough. Oh, hey” he pointed at a palomino “that one’s called Heat of the Moment.”

Sam groaned.

…

As it turned out, Cas was the best at predicting the winning horses even though he didn’t approve of the sport. But all in all it was a fun day. Dean made a few bucks and even little Sammy’s pick for the third race came in second.

After the races Gabriel treated them all to dinner, so yeah, it was a good call to invite him today.

…

Dean drove Cas to meet Dr. Abel at the plant nursery; he knew the owner and wanted to show Cas around, see if he actually wanted to work there. To be honest, Dean wasn’t too sure about it. First of all, Cas would be driving through a bad neighborhood to get there and second, just how common was it to be friends with your eye doctor and for him to get you a job? It seemed too good to be true. But then Dean always did have trust issues.

Dr. Abel was a big bear of a man and he greeted them with a jovial smile “Hello Cas!” he shook Cas’s hand “And this must be Dean.”

“Hi” Dean offered a weak smile and shook the doctor’s hand when offered.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean. Cas spoke very highly of you. Well, come along, I think you’ll get a kick out of the creek.”

“There’s a creek at a plant nursery?” Dean asked.

“Oh, it’s more than that my friend. It’s a garden, a paradise, might as well be Eden!” He led them through a large gate.

“Eden was much bigger” Cas said, looking around. “I would assume” he added when Dean pinched him.

Dr. Abel chuckled “I’m sure it was, my friend, I’m sure it was.”

…

Dean couldn’t breathe in the soap shack, way too flowery so he had to step outside. Individually the soaps wouldn’t be so bad but all together like that? Probably what unicorn farts smelled like.

“It’s lovely here, isn’t it Dean?” Cas came out of the shack and stood next to him.

Dean shrugged “I guess. You like it?”

“Very much. It’s peaceful and there are so many bees to watch.” Sometimes, Dean had to wonder if Purgatory really did cure Cas of his “craziness”, but he always was a weird and dorky little guy, unless he got pissed off somehow.

“Think you can work here?”

Cas nodded “I think so. Dr. Abel says it doesn’t get too crowded, not like the stadium anyway.”

“That’s good. Where is he?”

“He’s talking to Sally, she made all that soap in there.”

“That’s…an insane amount of soap.”

Cas smiled “Nice isn’t it? Think we should buy some for the house?”

Dean didn’t really want any of that fancy soap but he couldn’t resist the look Cas was giving him, like a Siberian Husky puppy or a little blue eyed kitten “Sure Cas, nothing too girly though.”

“Thank you, Dean, I know just the soap.”

…

After Cas talked with the garden’s owner, Tara he was offered a job. Well, it was more like a trial period of three weeks, to see how he’d do, he and Dean decided to explore the neighborhood.

There was a park with hiking trails not far from the garden that they’d bring the others back to some time. There was a quaint little general store where they bought some fresh fudge and root beer.

“My boss says there’s an amusement park in El Cajon somewhere” Dean said as they drove down the road “Should be near here somewhere.”

“You could have asked at the store.”

“Nah” Dean grinned “More fun this way. We’ll find it.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile back “If you say so. We won’t be late for dinner will we?”

“I doubt it. We can always pick up something on the way. ‘Sides give Sam time to bond with the kids without us.”

…

If Sam was about to lose a game of Candyland to an eight year old version of himself, well then…it just went without saying.

Sammy smiled at him “You’re not even trying, Uncle Sam.”

“I am so.” He sighed. They were sitting at the kitchen table and he turned his head towards the living room “Junior!” he called “If I can hear Mario winning coins from here, it’s too loud!”

The sound became louder. Sam groaned. He didn’t get kids like Dean did, why, why couldn’t Sam have driven Cas to his interview thing? He checked the clock above the stove, what could be taking them so long?

“Uncle Sam? It’s your turn.”

“Oh right” Sam rolled the dice and sighed again “Yeah, pretty sure you win.”

“You okay, Uncle Sam?”

“Yeah, just trying to figure things out.”

“Like what?”

“What kind of job I should get, mainly.” Gabriel had worked it so Sam had degrees in Literature and History, but really what was he supposed to do with that? He could keep hunting but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to. “I might go back to school.”

“To do what?”

Sam shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe be a teacher or something.” His dreams of being a lawyer were long since over “What do you wanna be when you grow up, Sammy?”

“I’m not sure yet. I just know I wanna help people.”

Sam smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair “Well you got plenty of time to decide. What do you want for dinner?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Uncle Dean and Cas?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind if we start without them.”

“How ‘bout pizza?”

“Sure. Go ask your brother what he wants. I’ll put this away” he indicted the board game “And I demand a rematch later.”

Sammy grinned “You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dr. Abel is really Cain. But think of him more like a combo of Cain and King Richard from Galavant. See, I really liked Cain when we first met him in season 9 and I wish they'd done more with him. He would have been such a great recurring character. He and Cas could have talked about bees and gardening, he could have shown Dean how to take away Crowley's voice, it would have been awesome. So here's my version of Cain and eventually, the gang will find out who he really is.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> And we will see Benny again, I promise, I haven't forgotten about him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So get this” Sam slapped the newspaper down on the kitchen table in front of Dean and Cas where they were sitting with some lemonade.
> 
> Dean groaned “And here I was thinking I would never hear those words again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny's back! Of course you might be a little surprised where we run into him. I hope you don't mind.

 

August 26, 1991

Surprising, well, everyone, Junior had done so well in summer school, he was allowed to skip 6th grade and go straight to 7th which was the grade he should have been starting that fall anyway. Dean figured the speech he’d given the kid at the start of summer may have helped. It went something like “Just because your dad could show up at any time, and by the way I made him promise to call first, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try in school. I know you started school a year late; you should be going into 7th grade not 6th. Think about that. Even if you wanna be a hunter, hunters gotta be smart and Jesus, Dean, both your parents graduated high school.”

“Did you?”

“No, I didn’t and I wish I had even tried. Damn GED test was so easy I could’ve graduated with honors like Sam did.” He’d never admitted that to himself before but as he said it, he knew it was true.

So, when Junior’s summer school teacher noticed how easy it was for him, she gave him harder homework. Then at the start of August they’d had a meeting with the middle school administration, who after learning the facts and giving Junior an aptitude test, he was deemed ready for 7th grade.

And on the morning of the first day of school, it was clear the kid was nervous.

“Sammy will be fine at the elementary school without you, you know” Dean told him.

“Besides” Sam put in “he doesn’t like being smothered…oh yeah, that’s me and my Dean, sorry.”

Dean glared at him “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas and Sammy came back in from the morning dog walk. Dean smiled “You ready for third grade Sammy?”

“Yep.”

“Are you kidding?” Junior said “His backpack has been packed for like a week.”

Sammy left the kitchen to go get said backpack.

“Are you nervous?” Dean asked Junior.

“No.”

“Liar. Uncle Sam will be there” somehow Sam had gotten a job as a secretary at the Jr. High.

“Speaking of” Sam said glancing at his watch “we have to get going. Come on, kid.”

“Sammy’s not walking by himself is he?” Junior asked.

“No, we’re dropping him off” Dean waved an arm at Cas. Since he and Cas both worked in East County, they drove together whenever Sam had the Surfer Mobile—and they really needed a third car. Considering Cas worked farther out then Dean, he dropped Dean off and kept Sister with him. Dean really didn’t like that arrangement.

Sam called him a control freak.

…

Cas liked all of his co-workers at the Garden, they were all very friendly and patient with him. He was fairly certain they thought he was addle-minded in some way but that didn’t bother him.

“Hey Cas!” Terry, one of the gardeners greeted him warmly.

“Hello Terry. How are you today?”

“I’m great. And you? How’s the fam?”

“They’re doing well.”

“Good. Come on, Tara wants us working on that new fountain today.”

“Of course.”

A little while later when Terry bent down to move some stones, Cas noticed something unusual. Terry’s underwear were showing and they were not like his or Dean’s underwear. They were instead pink and lacy, like the underwear in the women’s section at Target.

“Terry, may I ask you something?”

Terry straightened up and looked at him “Sure, Cas, what’s up?”

“I like your underwear, they’re very lovely.”

Terry smiled “Thank you, Cas. You really like them?”

“I do. I’ve noticed they don’t tell such styles in the men’s department and well, I’ve been afraid to ask Dean why.” Cas’s face felt flush.

Terry didn’t seem to notice or if he did, he didn’t mention it “I know, it’s completely not fair. I got these at a boutique in Hillcrest. A lot of people think only women should wear panties like these but if you ask me, that’s a load of sexist crap. I mean women can wear pants and even boxers if they wanted to. So why can’t we wear clothes traditionally meant for women?”

Cas nodded “I agree. I have noticed a large double-standard among the sexes.”

“Exactly! And I can get why you’d be afraid to ask Dean, he seems totally macho, poor guy.”

“Will you tell me where this boutique is?”

“I’ll do you one better. They’re having a panty party on Saturday, why don’t you come with me?”

Cas swallowed “Will it be crowded?”

“Oh I doubt it, sweetie. It’s supposed to be an intimate gathering. I bet you can bring Dean, if you want.”

“No, that’s all right. I doubt he would enjoy it. I’ll be all right.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“Yes, thank you.”

…

 

“So get this” Sam slapped the newspaper down on the kitchen table in front of Dean and Cas where they were sitting with some lemonade.

Dean groaned “And here I was thinking I would never hear those words again.”

Cas squinted at the newspaper “Fissure in Tijuana a Mystery?”

“No next to it” it was Saturday and they all had the day off, they also all had Monday off since it was Labor Day weekend. There’d be a neighborhood block party that day.

“Grave Desecrations?”

Sam nodded “I think there’s a ghoul at Mount Hope Cemetery.”

“So?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe we should look into it.”

“Why? There’s gotta be other hunters in this city.”

“Probably but these grave desecrations have been going on a week now and no one’s put a stop to it.”

“Didn’t you get enough monster killing in Purgatory?”

“What’s the matter Dean? You’d normally jump at a hunt like this.”

“Yeah” Dean sighed “But it’s been a while Sam.”

“That’s why I think the three of us should take this together.”

“Not tonight” Cas said.

“Of course tonight, we gotta get this done.”

Cas sighed “No, I have plans remember?”

“That’s right,” Dean said “he’s that co-worker’s party. So who do you suggest watch the kids, Sam, while we’re hunting and Cas is out making his own friends?”

“I’m sure that Junior can…”

Dean shook his head “Of course he can Sam, but I don’t want him to. What if we’re all gone till late?”

Sam sighed and sat down “Okay well, what about Julie?” he was referring to their neighbor across the street. She’d brought them cookies when she’d made too much for some Navy wives bake sale or whatever.

Cas shook his head “No, she’s going to the same party I am. I found out this morning when I saw her at the store.”

Dean grinned triumphantly “There see.”

“What about the kid down the street?” Sam suggested “He’s fifteen.”

“He’s also a surfer and goes by Tsunami” Dean pointed out.

“He’s very capable Dean” Cas said “he has a younger sister.”

“His dad’s car is even more surfery than yours.”

Sam rolled his eyes “Dean, you’re being racist towards cars again.”

“You can’t be racist towards cars.”

“Yes you can. Seriously, what is your issue with Volkswagons?”

“Are you two going on this hunt or not?” Castiel interrupted.

Dean grunted “Yeah sure, might as well.”

“Fine, I’ll go ask if Tsunami can babysit tonight” Cas stood.

…

“This sucks” Dean muttered when he and Sam entered the cemetery. “We’re hunting a freaking ghoul and Cas gets to be at a party with a hot chick.”

“She’s married Dean.”

“So? I know how Navy wives are when their husbands aren’t home.”

“From what? TV? Come on, Dean.”

…

The host of the party was a man dressed like the lead character in that Frankenstein parody musical Dean had made Cas watch. “Welcome boys and girls! Welcome to the Boutique’s bi-annual Panty Party!”

The other guests cheered and clapped. Cas clapped along politely.

“Okay so” the host continued “guess what? We have a model tonight!” The was more cheering “And if anyone else wants to try something on and show it off, please let me know.”

Terry nudged Cas “You should totally do that Cas. You’d look great!”

Cas blushed “I don’t…”

“Oh you should!” Julie put an arm around him “you would look great in black lace.”

“Are you kidding?” Terry said “a potato sack would look great on him. I’m telling ya this boy can pull off anything.”

Cas cleared his throat “I really would like to just observe for now, if that’s all right.”

The host clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention again “Okay, first off we have pink lace boy-shorts with matching stockings, modeled by the gorgeous Benny!”

Cas spat out the wine he’d just taken a sip of when the model came out of the backroom. “Benny?” he coughed, shocked.

The vampire’s eyes widened “Holy shit. Cas?”

…

Benny wrapped himself in a robe when he and Cas got to the backroom so they could talk. Lord knew what the party guests were saying about them.

“How long have you been in San Diego?” Cas asked.

Benny turned to look at him “That’s what you lead with? Not, ‘oh my god Benny, why are you wearing ladies’ underwear?’”

Cas rolled his eyes “I’m a guest at this party. Do you honestly think I care what you wear under your clothes? I’m just surprised you’re in town and haven’t let us know.”

“I’ve been here about a month” Benny sighed “I meant to let ya’ll know but I wasn’t sure it was wise.”

“Why?”

“Saw you guys at the mall with a couple of kids. One of whom looked a hell of a lot like Dean.”

“That’s because it was Dean, the Dean from this time and his brother. Speaking of, our Dean’s brother is now here too.”

Benny stared at him “I heard the words you said but I ain’t sure I understood them.”

“Dean says it’s best if you just don’t think about it.”

“Right. Where is Dean anyway?”

“Hunting a ghoul with Sam.”

“He still hunting?”

“This is the first time since we’ve been here, actually.”

“So, you really aren’t gonna ask me what I’m doing modeling ladies’ underwear?”

“It’s none of my business, Benny.”

Benny’s brows furrowed “So, where’s this ghoul?”

“Mount Hope, why?”

“Oh shit, no, that ain’t a ghoul that’s been messing with those graves.”

“Then what is it?”

“Let me get dressed” Benny scrambled for his pants “we gotta go help ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. No worries though!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever, just let us go.”
> 
> The creature walked up to them “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. You just have to guess my name first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I think it ends at a good spot.

After making apologies to the host and other guests, Cas followed Benny into his car. “If it’s not a ghoul then what is it?”

“I think it’s a fairy of sorts.”

“A fairy?! Why is a fairy desecrating graves?”

“How the hell should I know?”

…

Dean stopped in his tracks “Ah, son of a bitch.”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“There’s a fairy around here. God dammit!”

…

“Why are you so afraid of fairies?”

“What?” Benny took a sharp turn “I’m not afraid of fairies, what makes you think I’m afraid of fairies?”

“You’re awfully anxious to get to Sam and Dean and help them.” Cas regarded Benny coolly “Is there something you would like to tell me?”

Benny’s brows furrowed in confusion “What?”

“What?” Cas blinked.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of fairy it is but it’s bad news and it definitely takes more than two hunters to deal with. And Jesus Christ” he squirmed in his seat “do I have a wedgie. Didn’t think boy-shorts was supposed to give you wedgies.”

“What’s a wedgie?”

“That’s when you’re drawers crawl up inside your butt crack.”

“Oh yes, I imagine that would be uncomfortable. Perhaps you’re underpants are not the right size.”

“What are you saying?” they reached the cemetery and came to a stop next to the convertible.

“Exactly what I said” Cas got out of the car “Dean! Sam!”

…

Dean and Sam were tied to, of all things, an angel statue.

“How did this happen?” Dean tried for the 10th time to loosen his bonds.

“I have no idea” Sam almost sounded resigned “Dean, I think the ropes get tighter every time we move.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged “Son of a bitch. “Hey you! You, creepy fairy thing, dancing around the fire, why are you doing this?”

The little fairy man, who looked more like a goblin to be honest, cackled “Because I can! Tying up hunters is ever so much fun!”

Sam sighed “Why are you digging through the graves?”

“Looking for something.”

“What?” Dean growled.

“None of your business.”

“Whatever, just let us go.”

The creature walked up to them “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. You just have to guess my name first!”

“Oh come on! This is easy. Rumpelstiltskin!”

“NOPE! Two more guesses!” the thing went back to dancing.

“I think that was a little too easy, Dean” Sam said. “Now can we please…?”

“Juliet!”

The goblin laughed “Not even close! One more guess!”

“Dean, shut up” Sam growled “where the hell did you get Juliet from?”

“I, uh, there was a…never mind.”

…

Benny and Cas watched from behind a tree.

“Dean really doesn’t know when to shut up, does he?” Benny whispered.

“I’m pretty sure talking is a defense mechanism, ironically.”

“Why ironically?”

“He doesn’t like to talk. But he’s getting better, I have to say.”

Suddenly, Benny and Cas were in front of the tree and tied to it.

“Naughty, naughty, eavesdropping” the goblin waggled a finger at them.

Cas sighed “Hello Dean. Sam.”

“Cas. Benny, hey, I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Yeah, been meaning to let you know. Cas and I were at the same party.”

“And what are you guys doing here?”

“Cas told me what you were up to and I knew we’d have to help. You gonna introduce me to Fabio over there?”

Dean sighed “Uh, right, Sam Benny, Benny Sam.”

“Now that the introductions are over” the goblin clapped to get their attention “you still have one more guess” he pointed at Dean.

“They get three guesses too, right?” Sam indicated Benny and Cas with a tilt of his head.

“Oh I suppose so” the goblin huffed “So, Dean, Sam, what’s your guess?”

“Um, Ringo!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam groaned “Dammit Dean!”

“I panicked!”

The goblin laughed “Wrong again!” he turned to Benny and Cas “Your turn, fellas. Guess my name and I’ll let you go.”

Benny glanced at Cas “You wanna go first?”

“No.”

“Okay. Uh, how about David?”

“NOPE!” the goblin went back to dancing “Two more guesses!”

“This is stupid” Benny grumbled.

“No!” the fairy man cackled “that’s not my name!”

“That wasn’t a guess!” Benny showed his fangs.

“You’re friends with a vampire!?” Sam shouted.

“What?” said Dean, “No! Yes! I don’t know!”

“You haven’t told him yet, Dean?” Cas asked.

Sam’s eyes damn near bugged out of his head “Is this the local guide you were telling me about Cas?”

“What’d you tell him Cas?” Dean said.

“Oh for the love of Dad” another man appeared next to the fire. His eyes were practically glowing gold “This, fellas,” he swept an arm towards the goblin “is Ridiculous.”

Instantly everyone was free of their bonds and the new arrival was holding the goblin up by his shirt collar.

Dean grumbled and swore.

The goblin, Ridiculous, apparently laughed nervously “Loki, old buddy, old pal, old friend of mine, what brings you…?”

“These guys are mine, Dick,” Loki said menacingly “stay away from them.”

Ridiculous gave a thumbs-up “You got it dude” he vanished.

For a few moments the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire, crickets, and the breathing of three humans.

Loki broke the silence “Good job praying to me Sam. You guys would have been here all night otherwise.”

Benny looked around at all of them “Does this happen to you fellas a lot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next I think the boys will be trading Purgatory stories. And don't worry, Sam isn't angry that Dean is friends with a vampire, he's just surprised.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cliff notes version of Dean, Cas, and Benny’s trek through monster hell and with Sam promising to tell Dean how he got through it later, they decided to call it a night. More or less. There was still time for Cas and Benny to return to their party so they did. After Dean had to practically order them to. Gabriel went off somewhere and Sam and Dean stopped at a bar before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry; this took longer than I planned to update. I signed up for the Sabriel Big Bang and I'll be working on that a lot, so I'm not sure about the spacing of updates for Mission. BUT I will keep working on it too. I love this story.

“Only when Gabriel’s involved” Dean muttered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “What did I do to you guys in the future?”

“Wait, hold on” Benny said, hands up like a referee “Gabriel? I thought your name was Loki.”

Gabriel shrugged “What? I’m not allowed to have more than one name?”

Cas sighed “He’s really an angel.”

Benny’s eyes widened “The Archangel Gabriel?”

Gabriel grinned “The one and only!”

“Mon Dieu” Benny crossed himself.

“Not in the picture” Dean grunted.

Sam rolled his eyes “Let’s not start that right now. So, Benny is the one who led you through Purgatory?”

After the cliff notes version of Dean, Cas, and Benny’s trek through monster hell and with Sam promising to tell Dean how he got through it later, they decided to call it a night. More or less. There was still time for Cas and Benny to return to their party so they did. After Dean had to practically order them to. Gabriel went off somewhere and Sam and Dean stopped at a bar before heading home.

Dean surprisingly only nursed a light beer.

“You cutting back?” Sam asked, indicating the beer.

Dean nodded with a sigh “Trying too.”

Sam thought about it “In fact I don’t think I’ve seen you drink anything since I’ve been here.”

“Yeah, well. I wanna be responsible.” He took a breath “We had a messed up childhood, Sam. You were always right about that.”

Sam stared at Dean in shock. He wasn’t used to Dean admitting that.

“And I’ve always known that” Dean went on. “We deserved better than we got, ya know? Mom would never had put have put us through all that crap that Dad did.”

“You’re different Dean.” Since Sam had been here, he’d noticed Dean was a lot more open than he used to be, more willing to talk about feelings. Sam hadn’t said anything for fear Dean would stop.

Dean took a sip of his beer “New life, man. Might as well be a new me. Cas is doing a pretty good job.”

“I noticed. He’s very different than the angel we first met.”

“No shit. What about you? You got this new opportunity Sam, what are you gonna do with it? Other than being a middle school secretary?”

“I don’t know yet” Sam picked at the fries he ordered.

“You liking that job?”

“Yeah, it’s great. Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“One of the teachers keeps flirting with me and she reminds me of Becky.”

Dean cringed.

“Exactly; believe me, I am glad it’s a three day weekend. What about you and Cas?”

“What about me and Cas?”

“You seem like more than just friends, Dean.”

“That’s all we are” Dean snatched up a fry.

“Dean, you two are _cuddle_ buddies.”

Dean glared at him “You been peeking in our room? And we don’t cuddle”

Sam sighed, he wasn’t in the mood for this “Okay, you know what? I’m not gonna argue with you about this right now.”

“You’re not gonna argue with me about this ever.” He checked his watch “Come on, we should get home before Tsunami turns into a pumpkin.”

“What’s his real name? Do you know?”

“Sam, I think, but he needed a “really cool” surfer name or something.”

“Well Tsunami’s better than Wavedog anyway.”

…

Dean was still awake and reading in bed when Cas got home—at least he didn’t wait up for him in the living room. Dean set down his book and arched an eyebrow at him “Have fun?”

Cas smiled “Oh yes, it was very, uh, enlightening.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“What bag?”

“That bag you’re holding.”

“Oh. Um, party favors and a couple things I bought.” Was Cas actually blushing?

“You bought something?”

“Well, the party was at a little shop in Hillcrest.”

Wasn’t Hillcrest where all the gay folk hung out? “Cas, what kind of party was this?”

Cas sighed and sat on the bed with the bag—it was pink “I shouldn’t be embarrassed, I know that but I know how you can be. Even though you really shouldn’t have an issue with this but…”

Dean ripped the back out of Cas’s hands and dug a hand in it. He felt something…silky? He pulled it out and it was a pair of black silk panties with blue ribbons. If Dean hadn’t known that Cas knew about Rhonda Hurley, he might have reacted in typical, must-be-macho Dean fashion. After staring at the panties for a full moment, Dean felt a bubble of laughter in his chest. “I didn’t know you liked this kind of thing, Cas.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure either. But I liked the way women’s underwear looked at Target and I knew people would look at me funny if I bought them there. Terry told me about this shop and invited me to a panty party. I, uh, tried some on, they’re very comfortable.”

Dean had to concede that “Yeah, they can be. Wait, Benny was at this thing?” oh this was just too good. He needed something to rib the vampire about it.

Cas took the bag back and dug something else out, it was a simple pair of green silk panties. “I picked these out for you, if you want them. I know you enjoyed it that one time you tried on a pair and…”

Dean’s face flushed hot and he took the green panties. He wasn’t sure if it was touching or weird that Cas had thought of him “Uh, thanks Cas. Just uh…”

“Don’t tell anyone, I know Dean.”

Yeah, but maybe it was time, Dean started exploring the stuff he’d always kept buried inside.

…

“Tsunami said he’d teach us how to surf” Sammy said the next morning at breakfast.

Dean nearly choked on his orange juice. Cas patted his back helpfully “I think that sounds like fun.”

“Fun?!” Dean sputtered “There’re sharks in the water!”

Sam sat down with his cereal “I thought you liked sharks, Dean.”

“To look at. Not to swim with.”

“Shark sightings off of San Diego aren’t as common as they are in other parts of the state” Cas pointed out. “I might like to learn surfing myself.”

“You can do whatever you want” Dean grumbled “But you” he said to Sammy “Are only eight.”

“So? Tsunami’s been surfing since he was five.”

“What do you think about this, Junior?”

Junior shrugged “I’m staying out of this.”

“Do you wanna learn to surf?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I, uh, I’d rather get into wrestling though.”

“You would?” Sam asked.

Dean, of course, looked thoughtful “There a team at school?”

“No, it’s just Jr. High but my P.E. teacher said there was a program for my age group at the Y.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded “we’ll look into it.”

Sammy crossed his arms “If he gets to wrestle, can I surf?”

Before Dean could answer, Sam said “Yes. In fact, I’ll learn with you.”

“So will I” Cas said.

Dean groaned “Fine.”

Sammy beamed “Great! Tsunami said he can start today and that I can use his old surfboard.”

…

Since they couldn’t look into the wrestling program till after the weekend, Dean and Junior decided to take Stormy to the dog beach while the others got their surfing lesson. Well, to be honest, they decided after Sam suggested it.

As they walked down the beach, Dean was glad they’d gotten a harness for Stormy; she kept slipping out of a regular leash and a choke chain meant absolutely nothing to her. She didn’t care if she was choking, she just wanted to keep moving. Her Husky side was prominent when it came to her leading instincts.

“Has Dad called lately?” Junior asked suddenly.

“If he had I would have told you. But Bobby’s coming down for Labor Day tomorrow, he should be here tonight sometime. I told him to get a hold of John.” The neighborhood was having a block party for the holiday and Dean had invited Bobby down to visit with the boys and get to know Big Sam. And yeah, Dean wanted to see the old coot too. He was planning on inviting both Bobby and John to Thanksgiving as well. Though he wasn’t overly sure about Sam being in the same room with John and then of course, Dean was going to invite Benny now too. Yep, Thanksgiving was gonna be a hoot and a half.

Well, he had to survive Labor Day first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have made this chapter longer, but I thought this was a good spot to end it at. I'll be working on the Labor Day block party next and yes, I do have plans to have Bobby meet Benny. And, Cain, uh, Dr. Abel I mean, might show up too. 
> 
> BTW, what do you all think of Sabriel?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby had managed to get a hold of John and he said he MIGHT show up on Monday. One never knew with that man. At least Bobby was excited to see the boys. He just didn’t understand how John’s mind worked. If Bobby had had kids when he lost Karen, he wouldn’t have carted them all over the country, exposing ‘em to all this crap. And from what Bobby gathered from the older Dean, it hadn’t been good for the kids anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually is Labor Day weekend, how 'bout that?

Bobby had managed to get a hold of John and he said he MIGHT show up on Monday. One never knew with that man. At least Bobby was excited to see the boys. He just didn’t understand how John’s mind worked. If Bobby had had kids when he lost Karen, he wouldn’t have carted them all over the country, exposing ‘em to all this crap. And from what Bobby gathered from the older Dean, it hadn’t been good for the kids anyway.

At least they were getting a chance now, albeit a weird one but a chance nonetheless. He pulled up to the house in Mission Beach and parked along the sidewalk.

Little Sammy came running out to greet him as he got out of the car “Uncle Bobby!”

Bobby chuckled and hugged the kid and ruffled his hair “How ya doing squirt?”

“I’m great! Come in, Uncle Dean’s making pizza! From scratch and everything!”

“Well then it’d better be good” he followed Sammy inside.

“Uncle Dean’s the best cook. After Cas. Cas makes the best strawberry rhubarb pie. Doesn’t he Dean?”

The younger Dean was sitting on the floor of the living room playing on a Nintendo. “Cas makes the best any pie” he said, eyes not leaving the TV screen “Hey Bobby.”

“Come on! Come on!” Sammy tugged at his hand “You have to meet Uncle Sam. We went surfing today, me, Uncle Sam and Cas. Uncle Dean and Junior took Stormy to Dog Beach.”

“Who’s Stormy?” though Bobby knew damn well that Stormy was probably a dog.

“She’s our dog and the sweetest thing ever! Cas is out walking her. I usually go but I wanted to be here when you got here.”

Bobby smiled. He’d never seen Sammy this happy. It tugged at his heartstrings.

In the kitchen Dean was at the counter, spreading sauce on some pizza dough and older Sam was at the table reading a newspaper.

“So get this” he started.

“Nope” Dean came over and ripped the paper from his hands “I don’t wanna hear it.” He noticed Bobby “Hey Bobby.”

Sam smiled at him “Hi” Now that he was clean shaven, it was easier to see the resemblance between him and Sammy.

“Hey fellas” Bobby said. Then he fully registered what Sammy had said “You went surfing?”

“Uh huh” Sammy nodded “It was our first lesson.”

Sam chuckled “Not sure I’d call what you did surfing, kiddo.”

Sammy stuck his tongue out “At least I didn’t fall off as much as you did.”

“Aw man” Dean looked up from sprinkling cheese “and I missed it? Shi-oot, I could have recorded it.”

“You should have seen Cas” Sammy said.

Sam nodded “Yeah, he’s a natural. The two times he fell he made it look intentional.”

Dean looked either thoughtful or aroused “When’s the next lesson?”

“Tsunami said we can do tomorrow morning, Wavedog will help.”

“What’s a Tsunami and Wavedog?” Bobby asked.

“Tsunami’s a teenager who lives down the street. He babysat for us last night and Wavedog is his dad.”

“They got real names?”

“Smith” Dean said “and Wavedog’s twin brother is a drill sergeant up at Pendleton.”

Before Bobby could react to that weird information they were interrupted by barking and what sounded like Cas shouting “Stormy! Stormy slow down!”

A medium sized black and brown husky-looking dog appeared at the sliding screen and jumped on it.

A rather frazzled looking Cas wasn’t far behind and he opened the door and unhooked the leash from the harness. Stormy barreled in and towards Bobby barking excitedly.

“Whoa” Bobby said when the dog jumped up on him, leaving sandy pawprints on his shirt “Down girl.”

“She loves people” Sammy grabbed her harness “down Stormy, down. We’re still training her.”

Dean laughed “I swear we should put her in the Iditarod, she’d win from enthusiasm alone. Wouldn’t even need a team behind her.”

…

They were sitting down to breakfast the next morning when they heard the rumble of the Impala.

Dean whispered to Bobby as he poured his coffee “You tell him about Sam?”

“Kinda.”

“Kinda?”

There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Sammy shot to his feet “It’s probably Dad!”

Good thing big Sam was out on his run with the dog right now.

Cas looked up at him “Did you tell John about the accident?”

“Why would I need to tell John that you got in an accident?” Dean told him pointedly as Sammy dragged his father into the kitchen.

“Uncle Dean made bacon and Uncle Sam is out with Stormy but they’ll be back soon.”

“Stormy?” John asked.

“Our dog” Cas said “hello John.”

John nodded at him and looked around the kitchen “Where’s Dean?”

“Shower” Dean said “He’ll be out when he’s done preening. There’s a girl he wants to impress who’s gonna be at the party later.” At least Dean was fairly certain it was a girl but then Leslie was one of those unisex names wasn’t it?

John chuckled “Boys will be boys” and good God was he sober?

“Not necessarily” Cas said. Thankfully before he could continue, Junior finally finished in the bathroom and came into the kitchen.

He smiled at John “Hey Dad, I thought I heard the car.”

John pulled him into a hug “Hey, sport, heard you got into Jr. High.”

“Yeah” Junior blushed and looked down “piece of cake.”

“Dean’s really smart” Sammy said.

“Just like your mom” John ruffled Junior’s hair.

Dean had to look away, _his_ father had never praised him like that. Maybe what he’d said to this John had sunk in somehow.

Sam came in through the sliding glass door, after firmly telling Stormy to sit and stay. “I don’t know how she’s not tired.”

“I’m telling ya” Dean said “Iditarod material, that dog.”

“Dean that takes years of training and..”

Dean waved a hand “Yeah, whatever, our brother-in-law in here” he cocked his head toward John.

Sam squinted, confused for a second “What? Oh!” his eyes widened as he saw John “Hey. Nice to finally meet you.”

Before John could respond (and he was looking kind of dumbstruck), Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him outside. “Sam can I talk to you?”

Once they were outside Sam wrenched his arm away “Dude, what the hell?”

Stormy tried to get their attention with the basketball—dog knew how to sit well enough but the word ‘stay’ was pretty much lost on her. Dean kicked the ball towards the fence.

“What are you gonna say to him?”

“Who, John?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Because I want the kids to stay with us and I don’t want you making him mad.”

“Me? What makes you think I’ll make him mad?”

“You always do.”

“Excuse me but didn’t you tell me you ripped him a new one last time you saw him?” Sam sighed “Look Dean, I want them to stay too. So if John even remotely suggests taking them away we’ll…”

“Sic Stormy on him.”

“So she can what? Lick him to death? No, we’ll talk to him rationally. I remember a time when you were the first to defend him.”

Dean shrugged and scratched behind Stormy’s ears who had come back with the ball “Yeah well.”

“Dean!” Cas called from the door “Benny’s on the phone!”

“Be there in a minute!” Dean sighed “This is gonna be fun. Maybe John’ll be gone by the time Benny gets here. By the way, Cas’s eye doctor slash new best friend, you notice the sulfur smell he’s got going on?”

“Oh thank God you’ve noticed it too. I thought I might be imagining things.”

“Yeah, Cas says dude uses it in his fertilizer but…”

“What does he do? Roll around in it?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Gonna keep an eye on him though.”

“But why would a demon be an eye doctor?”

“Ya got me” Dean shrugged and went back inside. He took the phone from Cas who held it out for him. “Hey Benny.”

…

One hour into the block party and no one had engaged in a shouting match yet so Sam thought it was going pretty well. Of course, maybe praying to Gabriel for luck and patience had something to do with it. Sam had invited the angel but apparently he had business elsewhere. Sam had the feeling that meant he was going to be smiting some douchebags.

Benny approached Sam on an empty corner of someone’s lawn and whispered “Please tell me Dean and Cas are having sex.”

Sam snorted “Unless they somehow sound-proofed the walls, no they’re not.”

“Seriously? In Purgatory all they did was throw googly eyes at each other.”

“At least I’m not the only one who sees it. They share a bed and cuddle. But Dean claims ‘it’s not like that’.”

“Are you serious? What’s wrong with them? It’s damn obvious they’re in love with each other.”

“I know but I don’t think they do. It’s driving me crazy. I mean, they’re basically a couple only without all the kissing and stuff. Okay, they don’t cuddle in front of people but they definitely do the googly eyes.”

“They do that before Purgatory?”

“Yes. Well, they didn’t cuddle that I know of but they definitely stared at each other.”

“Makes sense. Dean was tearing Purgatory apart looking for Cas. You should’ve seen the look on his face when we found him. And the way they look at each other, I swear, like Jeanette MacDonald and Nelson Eddy in _I Married an Angel_.”

Sam blinked “Who?”

“Who? Who?” Benny sputtered “You youngins don’t know what’s good do ya?”

“How long have you been dead?”

“Not so long that I don’t know what good movies are.” He sighed “Look, it don’t matter. How are we gonna solve this problem?”

“What?”

“Dean and Cas, how are we gonna make ‘em realize that they’re desperately in love with each other?”

“I was thinking of trapping them in the garage for a while. I wanted to do a closet, ya know, for symbolism but we don’t have a walk in.”

“A walk-in closet?”

Sam rolled his eyes “Okay, I know for a fact Lucy and Ricky had a walk in closet.”

“Lucy and Ricky lived in New York and my nest spent most of our time on boats. And my cabin growing up didn’t even have cupboards.”

“You grew up in a cabin?”

“I lived in the swamp. Had to take the pirogue to church and school.”

Sam rose an eyebrow “Really?”

Benny nodded “We were poor. But we never went hungry. My daddy taught me how to hunt rabbit and squirrel when I was three.”

Sam couldn’t stop his lip from curling “Squirrel?”

“Mais oui, pesky little critters and not bad in a nice roulade.”

“Squirrel roulade?!” Sam felt bile rise in his throat and he tamped it down “I know what roulade is and that’s just…ugh!”

“Don’t knock it till you tried it.”

“I’d rather have _alligator_ roulade!”

“Oh now, that is the best way. But you should have some nice deep fried gator, c’est bon.”

“Excuse me, I have to go…somewhere else.” He turned and walked away briskly.

He didn’t hear Benny mutter “Damn Yankees and their sensitive bellies.”

…

Dean heard him though “What did you do to Sam?” he approached the vampire. He took a sip from the lemonade he bought from the little girl down the street.

“Oh I was just telling your brother ‘bout some of our Cajun dishes.”

“Uh huh” Dean nodded “yeah, Sam’s picky when it comes to food. What were you telling him about?”

Benny smirked “I’m sure you don’t want to know. Where’s Cas?”

“Arranging their next surfing lesson. They were gonna do one today but John showed up sooner than expected. I need to practice with that damn video camera anyway. I’d forgotten how heavy they were.”

Benny stared at him “Video camera? And you’re saying they get smaller?”

Dean sighed “Boy have you got a lot to catch up on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, it looks like the Sabriels have it. Out of those of you who commented on the last chapter, the majority ruled for Sabriel. BUT, currently I'm not sure who Sam will end up with. We'll just have to wait and see what the characters tell me.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they pulled into the driveway they saw that the empty house to the right of them was now being moved into.
> 
> “I didn’t know that place was sold” Dean said.
> 
> “Actually, I think it’s rented.”
> 
> “Whatever. Hope they have kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, gang. Anyway, we're introducing a new character at the end of this chapter. I hope you like her!

John had left the next morning without a word on when or if he’d be taking the boys back. Dean saw that as a good sign and Junior and Sammy didn’t seem to mind staying—in fact Sammy was thrilled. Before John left he did hug the boys and tell them to behave so there was that.

…

Since Sam was a school employee and not a student, he was able to not only take an hour long lunch but he was able to leave campus. So that day he met Benny for lunch to discuss the Dean and Cas issue. He prayed to Gabriel and invited him too—the archangel was bound to have some great ideas.

They met at an IHOP. Sam was of course the first to arrive but Benny wasn’t long after, he came in from the outside wearing sunglasses and a fisherman’s cap.

“Can you even eat real food?” Sam asked, once they had a table and the waitress had left to get their water.

“Yes” Benny rolled his eyes “it just has no nutritional value. Still tastes good though.”

“So Operation: Get Dean and Cas to admit their true feelings; what do we got so far?” Gabriel sat down next to Sam.

“Nothing” Sam shook his head “we just got here.”

“Ah good, then I haven’t missed anything. Let’s order first huh, I’m starved.”

“You don’t need to eat.”

“No, but sure is fun. Isn’t it, Benny?”

Benny nodded “For my mouth anyway, not so much for my insides but it’s worth it.”

Gabriel ordered chocolate chip pancakes, Benny, some sort of hash and Sam stuck with a simple short stack. It may have been lunch time but it was the International House of Pancakes after all.

“So” Gabriel sipped on the cherry Pepsi he ordered “what are we thinking about those two lug nuts? Because I, quite frankly, am tired of waiting for them to get together on their own.”

“I think” Benny said “they need time alone, away from everyone else. That way they can only focus on each other.”

Sam swallowed a sip of water “That might work. But we’d have to plan it. They’ve been alone before and nothing’s happened—that I know of anyway.”

“No, nothing’s happened” Gabriel said “I saw it in their heads. Apparently they worked together to capture Raphael once, you were off somewhere being on your own Sam.”

“Oh yeah, Dean told me about that. Well, not in any real detail though. Just that Raphael was a dick.”

“They can be.”

“They?”

“Raphael’s one of the few angels who don’t have a vessel gender preference. I mean…” he cut off as their food arrived. Once the waitress was gone again, he continued “technically, outside of our vessels none of us have true gender. But a lot of us prefer vessels with certain attributes. Michael prefers male vessels, so does Lucifer. Me, I like being a dude but it’s fun to mix it up sometimes and be a woman. I made this myself” he gestured at his body “and I can shapeshift whenever I want. Anyway, that’s enough angel gender lessons for today. Let’s get back on topic, eh?”

Benny stared at Gabriel, dumbstruck “But…?”

Gabriel held up a hand “Later, swamp rat. This luncheon is about Dean and Castiel. How do we wanna get them alone?”

…

The birthday that Gabriel had given Cas was on the 19th and that was just a few days away. And Dean still hadn’t gone shopping for it or even asked Cas what he wanted to do. He felt like a real jerk. He didn’t even have any ideas and now that he thought about it, it was the 19th when he and Cas first met in the flesh. Sure Dean had been raised from Hell on the 18th but he didn’t actually meet Cas till the next night—in fact in was very nearly the 20th by that point.

Should they do something to honor that? Nah, not only was that way too sappy, Dean really didn’t like being reminded of Hell. But he was more than happy to give Cas a birthday. Everyone needed a birthday. Maybe Dean could do a dinner and invite all Cas’s friends. Hey, and maybe Benny would be able to tell if Dr. Able was a demon. Gabriel definitely would be able to tell.

“Hey Cas” Dean greeted Cas picked him up from work.

“Hello Dean. Would you like to drive home?”

“If you don’t want to.”

Cas scooted over to the passenger seat and Dean hopped in the driver’s with a chuckle.

“So, Cas, that birthday Gabe gave you is in a few days.”

“So?”

“You wanna do anything for it?”

“You mean celebrate it? Like we did for Sammy?”

“Yeah, well, maybe not exactly the same. But we could have a little party, have your friends over, what do you think?” he glanced at Cas, since they were at a stoplight before getting on the freeway.

Cas hmmed thoughtfully and nodded “Yes, I think that would be nice. Thank you, Dean.”

“Well, don’t thank me yet” the light turned green and he merged onto the freeway. “Let’s get home” then he groaned “oh God, Sam’s making dinner tonight. Ugh.”

Cas sighed—he didn’t like Sam’s overly healthy crap either “There should still be ice cream in the freezer.”

“Good.”

…

When they pulled into the driveway they saw that the empty house to the right of them was now being moved into.

“I didn’t know that place was sold” Dean said.

“Actually, I think it’s rented.”

“Whatever. Hope they have kids.”

“Should we say hi?”

“Let them get a little settled first, looks like they just got here. Maybe after dinner.”

“All right. I could bake them a pie.”

“Dude, no. We don’t share your pies with outsiders.”

“Dean.”

“Nope” Dean got out of the car “my word is law. I am the master of this castle.”

Castiel followed him inside “Who says you’re in charge? And in this isn’t a castle.”

“I’m the oldest.”

“You most certainly are not.” They went through the garage and into the kitchen. “I have been around since the dawn of time and need I remind you that my license states me as a few months older than you. Therefor I am the oldest. And if those are the rules you’re going by then I should be master of this “castle”.”

Sam was at the stove, stirring something. “Uh, what’s going on?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair “Nothing. Boys in the living room?”

Sam nodded “Doing their homework. It doesn’t look like nothing. It sounded like you were arguing about who was in charge. I mean, if any one person should be in charge, why don’t we go by height?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Fine, NO ONE’s in charge. Jesus. What are making?”

“Shake n’ Bake pork chops with macaroni and peas and carrots.”

Dean visibly relaxed “Oh and I thought you’d be making veggie lasagna or something.”

Sam smirked “Ya know, I thought about it but we didn’t have the right ingredients and I knew you’d throw a fit. Well, you and your mini-me. So, I thought I’d go with something relatively simple.”

“Sounds good. I’m gonna take a quick shower, wash this grease off me. By the way, we’re having a birthday party for Cas on the 19th. Cas, think about who you wanna invite, okay?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Sam was looking at Cas with both eyebrows raised “Everything okay between you two?”

“Of course, Sam, why do you ask?”

Sam shrugged “No reason.”

“Have you met our new neighbors yet?”

“Not yet, but it looks like they have a daughter, close to Junior’s age. It’s weird, she reminds me of someone but I can’t place my finger on it.”

“Perhaps you met her as an adult.”

“Yeah, maybe. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon. Could you check on the boys, make sure they’re doing their homework?”

Cas nodded “Certainly”. He went into the living room where both boys were sitting at the coffee table, working on various assignments. “Hello Junior, Sammy.”

Sammy grinned “Hi Cas! Did you know we have a new neighbor?”

“Yes. Sam says the daughter seems to be close to your age, Junior.”

Junior looked up from his history book (which was grossly inaccurate by the way) “Okay.”

“Perhaps you boys would like to go over and introduce yourselves, once you’re done with your homework that is.”

There was a knock on the door.

“I got it” Dean had come out of the hall, freshly showered and in a clean set of clothes. He opened the door to reveal a red haired girl of about eleven or twelve. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Maybe” she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “Um, I just moved in next door and I was wondering if you had any kids my age? Well, my parents were wondering. I mean, I would have thought of it on my own eventually but…”

Dean chuckled “I think we can accommodate you. What grade are you in?”

“Seventh.”

“So’s my nephew. What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Celeste Middleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the name Celeste Middleton sounds familiar, that's because it is. I may have fudged with her age a bit but since at this point Dean and Sam had only met her the once in season 7, and since this is in place of season 8, I don't think that matters. Let me know if you liked it!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Abel, if that was in fact his real name, swallowed “Gabriel. It’s been a long time.”
> 
> “You two know each other?” Sam asked.
> 
> “We go back” Gabriel said “though he was closer with my brother, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter about Cas's birthday party for you. Hope you enjoy!

It had taken some thinking and research but Dean figured out what to get Cas for his birthday. He was sure Cas would love it.

They set up the party in the backyard since it was September in Southern California and still warm out. Dean lit the charcoal when the guests were supposed to start arriving. Cas had invited Gabriel, Benny, Dr. Abel, Julie from across the street, his co-worker Terry and their boss, Tara. He also invited little Celeste who had become a regular fixture at their house over the past few days—Junior had a few classes with her and they’d become fast friends.

Celeste of course was already and playing catch with the boys and the dog. Dean was glad to have her hang out so much—God knew they needed some more feminine influence around here.

Gabriel was the first of the “grown-ups” to arrive “And the fun one is here!” he announced as he came through the back gate (all the guests were told to just come in through the gate). He pulled Cas into a hug “Happy birthday, little bro!”

“Thank you, I suppose.”

Gabriel ruffled his hair with a grin “I have a present for you but I wanna give it to you later, is that cool with you?”

Cas nodded “Of course, brother, whenever you like.”

Gabriel spotted Celeste “Who’s Pippy Long-Stocking?”

“That’s Celeste,” Dean explained “she lives next door.”

“Ah, where’s the Bigfoot?”

“Inside making salad.”

Gabriel pulled a face “Salad? Eeesh. I’ll fix that.”

“You know” Dean said to Cas once Gabriel was inside “I’m really starting to like him.”

Cas laughed “I figured you’d warm up to him eventually.”

Julie showed up next with the cake she insisted on making—it looked like a beehive.

Cas smiled “It’s beautiful, Julie, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Cas, I was happy to do it. I don’t get to practice my cake decorating too often, especially with Paul away.”

Dean nodded approvingly at the cake “Well, you can make us cakes anytime, Julie. You wanna go and set it in the kitchen for now? Grill ain’t even ready for the burgers yet.”

“Sure. Oh and I like medium-rare just so you know.”

Benny brought beignets and cornbread “Dean, you might wanna put a touch more lighter fluid on them charcoals, fire needs to be a little hotter.”

Dean shot him a glare “I know what I’m doing. Hey, Cas who else is coming?”

“Terry and Dr. Abel. Tara had a prior engagement.”

“Dr. Abel have a first name?”

“Adam.”

“Adam Abel?” Gabriel had come back into the backyard “Really? Poor kid. Parents must be religious.”

Dr. Abel was the last to arrive and that was when things got interesting.

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the sight of him and Dr. Abel froze and paled.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Gabriel stomped up to him “What in the hell are you doing here?”

Dr. Abel, if that was in fact his real name, swallowed “Gabriel. It’s been a long time.”

“You two know each other?” Sam asked.

“We go back” Gabriel said “though he was closer with my brother, Lou.”

Lou? Well, if that didn’t mean Lucifer then Dean didn’t know what did. Did that mean Dr. Abel was a demon or something? Maybe a fallen angel? No, had to be a demon. Even fallen angels like Lucifer didn’t smell like sulfur.

“Yes, I was sorry to hear about his imprisonment.”

“Why are you here?”

“Cas is my friend. Why are you here?”

“Cas is my brother.”

Cas went up to them and took both their arms “Why don’t we discuss this inside?”

…

Cas dragged them both into the living room “What is the meaning of this? You were causing a scene.”

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms “Hate to tell you this, Castiel but your friend here is a demon. And not just any demon. This is Cain.”

Cas squinted at “Adam” “I don’t understand. Why…?”

“Why are you using your father and brother’s names as an alias?” Gabriel asked.

Cain sighed deeply “It’s true Cas. I am Cain. But I’ve been trying to do better. I haven’t killed anyone in over one hundred years. I’ve been being good, tending to my patients and my garden and hive. I fight the Mark’s hold every day.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes “Why?”

“Collette” Cain breathed “She asked me to. I loved her.”

Gabriel’s expression softened “Fine but I’m gonna keep my eye on you.”

Cas nodded. In the time he’d known Dr. Abel—Cain—he’d never shown any sort of malice.

“Cas” Cain said “I am sorry I deceived you. If I had any idea you were aware of my existence—wait, Gabriel you said he was your brother? Cas is human.”

Cas sighed “It is a long story.”

Gabriel held up a hand “But here’s the gist for now.”

…

While Cas was inside talking to Gabriel and “Dr. Abel” Benny came up to Dean and whispered “You do know that bearded fellow is a demon right?”

“Kinda figured.” Dean glanced over at the kids who were still playing “As long as no one starts killing anyone let’s not mention it all right?”

“Understood chief.”

After a really very delicious honey-flavored cake it was time for Cas to open his presents. He seemed very confused at the prospect.

Dean made sure to present his gift last—he was confident Cas would like it best.

Cas pulled it out of the box and tilted his head adorably “A small dish painted with a fish skeleton?”

Dean chuckled “Yeah, figure it’s high time we get you a cat. Thought we’d go down to the shelter tomorrow.”

Celeste clapped and squealed “That is so sweet!”

Cas smiled brightly and hugged Dean “Thank you Dean. Are you certain? Don’t they make you sneeze?”

“Not that bad and I got those pills when you started volunteering there. I’ll be fine.” It seemed Junior hadn’t developed an allergy yet. “Sammy told me there’s a cat there you like.”

Cas nodded “Yes. Her name is Wings.”

…

“Thank you Dean” Cas curled up to Dean when they got into bed that night “It was a nice day.”

“No problem Cas. So, uh, we’re trusting this Cain guy?”

“So far. I truly believe he’s trying to be good.”

“Yeah well, we’ll see. How’d you like your presents?”

“I didn’t expect such generosity.”

“That’s what birthdays are about, buddy. So, when do you wanna go get your cat tomorrow?”

“As soon as possible if we can. Since we both have the day off.”

“Sure thing.”

…

Outside the window, a human, an archangel, and a vampire listened quietly and when there were still no signs of kissing or anything else normal couples did, all three of them slapped their foreheads. Honestly, if there was ever a time for them to kiss…

Well time to put their plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we meet Wings the Cat and we might just do something a little Halloweeny.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel told Sam and Benny to meet him on the steps of the Natural History Museum at Balboa Park. Also, they had to call him Loki. What was he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, not exactly Halloweeny, but I'm thinking that'll be in the next chapter. We meet the new kitty today and learn more about what Sam, Benny, and Gabe plan on doing.  
> Oh, slight disclaimer: the characters got into a conversation that might be considered offensive to some people and none is intended whatsoever.

“At this point,” Benny mumbled as the three of them walked into a nearby bar “I just want them to admit that there’s something more than friendship ‘tween them. They don’t even have to have sex.”

Sam nodded his agreement.

Gabriel tapped his chin thoughtfully “There’s a fair over in Imperial County. They’ve got a Tunnel of Love.”

Sam laughed “You’re not suggesting sending Dean and Cas through it are you?”

“What if I am?”

“I don’t think it would work. Those things are too cheesy.”

“Been through one have you?”

“Once when I was sixteen. It was actually more scary than anything, to be honest.”

“Exactly! They’ll be so horrified, they’ll cling to each other then wham-bam. ‘Sides a buddy of mine is running the fun house and I promised I’d go at some point.”

Sam arched an eyebrow “Would this be a trickster buddy?”

“Maybe” Gabriel waved a hand “But Coyote’s harmless…ya know, long as you don’t piss him off.”

Benny held up a finger “What if we handcuffed them together? Dean and Cas not Gabriel and Coyote.”

“That could work too!”

“Or they’d kill each other” Sam scoffed. “Guys we already agreed we needed something subtle. We can’t make them feel forced.”

“Sam’s right” Benny said “but how in the hell do we do that?”

“Light bulb! Light bulb! Light bulb!” Gabriel hopped up and down “We put them in a life or death situation.”

“What?”

“Not an actual life or death situation of course. They’ll just think it is. Added bonus: Cas’ll be able to test out my present.”

“What did you give him anyway?” Sam asked “Why’d you need privacy?’

“Something angely.”

…

Gabriel had pulled Castiel into his and Dean’s room to give him his present. “I’ve got something special for you, bro.”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head “What?”

Gabriel smirked “Boost of Grace.”

“What?”

He produced an angel blade “Only when you hold this, so really only in emergencies. But I figure it could come in handy on occasion. Here, try it out.”

“Gabriel, brother, I’m not…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re not worthy. This is my gift to you.” He held the blade out to Castiel who took it hesitantly. The minute it was fully in his hands, his eyes flashed angelic blue.

Castiel took a deep breath “Thank you brother. I shall not misuse it.”

“Make sure you don’t and don’t let anyone else get a hold of it either. I crafted that blade especially for you.”

…

Wings was a six month old kitten with blue eyes. She was mostly black with white spots on her back that looked like wings. Well that explained the name and it might also have had to do with the fact she was missing a front leg.

Cas cradled her to his chest “Isn’t she lovely Dean?”

“Yeah. So what’s her story?” He indicated the missing leg.

“She and her siblings were found in a box at the park. They’d been attacked by a dog. Wings was the only survivor.”

“Damn” Dean touched the kitten’s forehead with a finger “no rabies or anything?”

“No. There’s a dog fighting ring nearby. It’s believed the kittens were used as bait.”

“Son of a bitch.” It was moments like this that Dean was reminded that despite everything he’d seen, humans could be the worse monsters of all.

“Can she move around okay?”

“Oh yes. It’s like she doesn’t even know she’s missing a limb.”

“She gonna be okay with Stormy?”

“Oh yes. Wings is fearless. In fact, I think Stormy will be more afraid of her.”

…

 

Wings just fit into the family as if she’d always been there. Of course, Dean refused to let her sleep in their bed after the first night, when he woke up with puffy red eyes and a clogged nose. He relented to a cat bed on the floor on Cas’s side. Wings caught on in a couple of days so she had that going for her.

…

If Dean knew that Sam was hanging around Gabriel and Benny more often, he didn’t say anything about it. No one did, so no one must have noticed. Though Sam had his suspicions about Celeste—she seemed to ship Dean and Cas as much as everyone else.

Gabriel told Sam and Benny to meet him on the steps of the Natural History Museum at Balboa Park. Also, they had to call him Loki. What was he up to?

…

Sam and Benny got there before Gabriel, of course.

“Any ideas?” the vampire asked.

Sam shrugged “Not really but if he wants us to call him Loki…”

“Hey, Athos, Aramis, over here!”

“Guess that makes him Porthos” Benny muttered as they turned in Gabriel’s direction.

“Makes sense to me” Sam sighed.

Gabriel was standing with two other men; one obviously Native American with braids and feathers in his hair. The other had lighter skin, though not as light as Gabriel’s and he was wearing a blue track suit. “I’d like you to meet a couple of friends of mine, Coyote and Hermes—they agreed to help us with our endeavor.”

Well that explained why they had to call him Loki.

“Are you sure, uh, Loki?” Sam asked. “You know Dean and Cas stab to kill.”

Hermes laughed “Like we’d let them see us.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Coyote shrugged “I owe Loki a favor.”

“He lost at poker” Hermes said “Me, I’m just bored.” He looked over Sam appreciatively “you work out, big boy?”

Gabriel stepped between them “No flirting Hermes. We have bigger fish to fry.”

Hermes smirked “Bigger than him?”

“You know what I mean. Come on, fellas, lunch, my treat.”

“Oooh, what are we having?” Hermes linked his arm with Gabriel’s.

“Mexican okay with everyone?”

Sam nodded, San Diego had the best Mexican food this side of the border.

…

“So” Gabriel cracked his knuckles once they had their food “I had an idea about where to give Dean and Cas their experience. The Salton Sea, Bombay Beach to be precise.”

Sam nearly spat out his drink “Are you serious? That’s not even in this county.”

“Exactly.”

“Bombay Beach is perfect” Hermes said “hardly anyone still lives there. It’s the perfect place to lure a couple of hunters. And no civilians will get hurt accidently. The Lokster here said that was a stipulation and I couldn’t agree more. Right, Coyote?”

“I don’t care either way. Especially if they’re a bunch of pale…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “I realize nearly five hundred years isn’t that long ago but get over it.”

“Never.”

Hermes sighed “It’s the way of the world, Coyote. Everyone has been invaded and conquered one way of the other—even before Christianity and other forms of monotheism.”

Coyote bit into his fajita almost violently. “I blame those damned angels.”

Sam looked at Gabriel to gauge his reaction but his expression remained neutral as he nibbled on his flan.

“Why’s that?” Benny asked Coyote.

“Bunch of holier than thou bastards with feathers.”

“They can be” Sam agreed “but they’re not all like that.”

“How do you know?”

“Faith.”

Coyote snorted.

“No, Sam’s right” Hermes said “I’ve dealt with them a lot being a messenger and all. Gabriel was awesome and I mean that both literally and figuratively. I worked with him a lot, Divine Messengers Club and all.”

Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel who had stopped eating but no one else seemed to notice “What do you mean was?”

“No one’s seen him in centuries. Took me ages to find out what happened. Seraph Balthazar told me Gabriel just took off one day and completely hid himself. No one even knows if he’s alive.”

“What was he like?”

“Oh dude, you should have seen his wings. The only solid gold ones in all of Heaven.”

Gabriel cleared his throat “Didn’t know you were such a fan of Gabriel, Hermes.”

“Are you kidding? I considered him one of my closest friends.”

“Why?” Coyote asked “Angels are vicious liars. I doubt their God even exists.”

Gabriel looked up at that, and if Sam wasn’t looking right at him he would have missed his eyes flash.

“Hey” Sam said “Why don’t we get back on track here?”

“Yeah” Benny said “how in the hell are we supposed to lure them out there?”

Sam nodded “Dean won’t agree to a hunt so far away. Not anymore anyway.”

Gabriel grinned “Light bulb! We’re just gonna have to get that weird demon friend of Cas’s in on it.”

“Eh?” Hermes asked.

“Long story” Sam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it!
> 
> I'm not sure why Coyote was being such a grump today. The Trickster Gods' Poker Game must have been one hell of a party though.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel came up with the idea that Cain would ask Cas on a nature trip and Benny would ask Dean to help with “Something weird” in Imperial County. It was simple in theory but execution might prove difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, I hope you like it!

Gabriel came up with the idea that Cain would ask Cas on a nature trip and Benny would ask Dean to help with “Something weird” in Imperial County. It was simple in theory but execution might prove difficult.

…

“I know you ain’t into hunting anymore, brother” Benny told Dean as they sat on the back porch—Benny had come over wanting to talk to him for some reason. “But I really would appreciate you helping me out.”

Dean sighed “Why me? Why not Sam? He’s more into it.” He didn’t bring up Cas because he was apparently going camping with his demon buddy. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Well, I could, I suppose. But I already know how me and you work together. ‘Sides it might not turn out to be anything and you’d get a break. What d’you say, chief? You ain’t ever been to the Salton Sea, have you?”

Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair “Fine but we need to make it quick. Tomorrow’s Halloween and I want to be home for the boys—it’s their first time ever Trick-or-Treating.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be in and out. I promise.”

“We’re taking my car.”

“Anything you say, chief, you run the show.”

“Damn right I do.”

…

“I haven’t been here in millennia” Cas said as he and Cain looked for a place to set up camp. “I remember it being much smaller.”

“I expect that for a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent even the Pacific Ocean looks like a pond.”

Cas chuckled “Yes, you’re correct.”

“So, you’ve seen the Salton Sea before?”

“Yes, I believe inland salt water was Gabriel’s idea.”

“Well that makes sense” Cain muttered, wondering just how he got himself dragged into this I Love Lucy meets Greek Comedy insanity.

Cas nodded “He also came up with the platypus and echidna as I recall.”

“Of course he did.” Cain took a breath, time to start following the script “Castiel, may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Are you in love with Dean?”

Cas blinked and sank onto a nearby bench “Why do you ask?”

“The way you two look at each other; it’s the way Collette made me feel—pure and real.”

“Dean has made me feel that way since I first touched his soul.”

…

Dean kicked at some beach detritus “What are we looking for?”

Benny quickly glanced at his watch “I told you brother, I don’t know exactly. But we’ll know when we find it. But as long as we’re talking, how’s things at home?”

“Fine, why?”

“Anything new and interesting—aside from the cat?”

“No.”

Benny sighed “How ‘bout you and Cas?”

“What about me and Cas?”

Benny stopped in his tracks and stared at him—how could anyone be so damn clueless? “You two an official couple yet?”

“Why would you ask that?”

Benny held up his hands “No need to get on the defensive with me, brother. Look, you and Cas, you don’t act typical straight-guy best friends or any best friends for that matter. I mean regular friends don’t cuddle. See” to prove his point he pulled Dean into a gentle hug.

After only a moment, Dean tensed “Benny, what are you doing?” he pushed away.

“See, wasn’t that weird and slightly uncomfortable? Sure, we’ve hugged before but not like that. I just hugged you like I hugged Andrea. You and Cas…”

“Benny, what the hell are you getting at?”

…

“Grrr!” Loki kicked at the wall in the Viewing Room they’d set up and rolled his shoulders as if his back itched.

Hermes stood next to him “Why are you so concerned with a couple of mortals?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Loki, I love humans, you know that. And Ancient Greece was a much nicer place to live than Ancient Scandinavia.”

Loki scoffed “It was warmer anyway.”

Hermes sighed “You think I can’t tell these guys have been through Purgatory and travelled in time? I can see souls, remember? I also recognize that demon as Cain. Seriously, what’s the meaning of all this?”

“Look, it’s time to get started. Would you fetch Sam, please?”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on Coyote.”

“You don’t trust me to do it?”

“You get distracted easily.”

“Yet you trust me to fetch Sam?”

“Sam has an angel blade. You know those things will kill anything.”

“Why does Sam have an angel blade?”

“You have to ask him. Will you go now? He wants to watch this.”

“Yeah, all right.”

…

Sam was waiting for him outside of the AMPM “How long do you think this is gonna take? The neighbor can only stay with the kids for a few hours.”

“Oh, it shouldn’t take that long” Hermes said “I think Cas is starting to get it but that brother of yours…holy crap, is he like allergic to feelings or something?”

“Something like that. I don’t know about this. Maybe we should just let them explore their feelings together.”

“Look, I don’t know them like you and Loki do but I expect that no matter what happens tonight, they will.”

…

Hermes flew Sam to their viewing room and Sam had to say it was much less jarring than when flown by an angel.

“Look,” Gabriel pointed to the view screen “they’ve found each other.”

“Cas?” Dean said as Cas and Cain came towards him and Benny.

Cas smiled brightly “Hello Dean, Benny.”

“Well” Benny clapped his hands together “fancy meeting you fellas here.”

“Yes” Cain nodded “quite the happenstance.”

Both Benny and Cain looked nervous.

“If they’re not careful” Hermes said “they’re gonna give it away.”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, eyeing the vampire and demon skeptically.

Cas tilted his head “Is there something going on?”

“I don’t know. What are you guys doing here?”

“Cain and I are camping here. You?”

“Benny says something weird’s going on.”

If either one of them had been paying attention to the other two, they would have seen the worried look they shared.

Suddenly, what sounded like a clown honk pierced the air.

“Clowns?!” Sam whacked Gabriel’s shoulder “Why clowns?”

“I didn’t choose them.”

Hermes chuckled “Coulrophobia Sam? You didn’t strike me as the type.”

“Shut up.”

“Dang, you got some brass ones, don’t you, telling a god to shut up? Anyway, this is only the beginning—the vicious killer clowns are just the appetizer.”

…

“Good thing Sam’s not here” Dean mumbled as three psycho-looking clowns surrounded them.

“At least we’re not out-numbered” Cain said.

Cas pulled out his new blade which he’d had sticking out of his backpack. His eyes flashed.

There’s my angel, Dean thought but he said “Well, look who’s back in action.”

Cas smirked slightly “Only while I hold this.” He swung at a clown who charged at them with a knife.

…

“We have to get them alone” Sam said “they’ll never talk about feelings with Benny and Cain around.”

“Don’t worry” Gabriel said “Like Hermes said, the clowns are just the appetizer.”

…

The clowns were easy, almost too easy in Dean’s opinion. “What in the hell is going on here?” he looked straight at Benny and Cain “You two know something, don’t you? It’s way too much of a coincidence that you both wanted to come here tonight.”

Benny and Cain shared a look but before either could say anything the ground shook beneath their feet.

“What the…?”

Cain’s eyes widened and went black “Oh Lord.”

“Mon Dieu” Benny showed his fangs.

Dean and Cas slowly turned around to see what they were looking at. A large dragon-looking creature came stomping towards them. It had no wings and an elongated neck and smoke was coming out of its nostrils.

“The fuck is that?” Dean inched closer to Cas.

Cain took a breath “ _That_ is a hydra. So, do try not to cut off its head. Two more will grow in its place.”

“How do we kill it?” Benny asked.

“With precision.”

…

“I told you not to cut off the head!” Cain growled as the four of them ran behind an old shack that came out of nowhere. Oh well, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“I have an angel blade” Castiel replied calmly “it should have killed it. It should have immediately cauterized the wound and prevented the regrowth of heads.”

“Well it didn’t.” Of course it didn’t Cain thought. Tricksters were running the show.

“Maybe” Benny said “if we ignore it, it will go away.”

Dean glared at him “Really?”

“Okay, okay, split up?”

Clearly Benny was still trying to follow the script. Well, Cain had had enough. This was no way to get two people to admit their feelings. “I just want you to know that this was not my idea and I was coerced into it.”

“Cain!” Benny hissed and then sighed “Yeah, okay. It’s probably not real, the hydra, that’s why the angel blade didn’t work.”

Dean crossed his arms “What?”

“You two!” Benny said “with the googly-eyes, staring at each other like ya each make the sun rise, you two should be all romantical and it’s driving us all crazy.”

Cain nodded “Your brothers are in on this too, I believe they’re watching from somewhere.”

…

“Abort! Abort! Abort!” Gabriel kept shouting while pulling at his feathers.

“I think it’s too late for that” Sam said with a gulp. He turned to Hermes and Coyote “You two might want to get out of here.”

Coyote, apparently didn’t need to be told twice and he vanished without a word.

“You should go too” Gabriel told Hermes. “And get rid of that hydra.”

Hermes shrugged “Yeah okay.”

“Come on, Gabe” Sam whispered “we should go to them.”

Gabriel sighed “Yeah. Dean won’t kill you right?”

“You’re not using me as a shield.”

…

The hydra had disappeared but Benny and Cain were still in danger if the looks on Dean and Cas’s faces were anything to go by.

Cain raised his hand “I just want you to know that I literally cannot die, at least not under these circumstances. Also, I only agreed to get you out here, Castiel. I had no idea what they were planning.”

“Benny?” Dean arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Benny sighed “Okay, listen Gabriel was the mastermind behind tonight…”

“Well, trust a vampire and demon to throw you under the bus” Gabriel grumbled. He and Sam had appeared next to them.

“BUT” Benny said “Sam and I started this whole outfit.”

“Sam” Dean growled lowly “What the hell?”

Sam nodded “Benny’s right. And I’m the one who invited Gabriel to join us.”

Dean stared angrily for several moments, working his jaw as if grinding his teeth before finally taking a deep shuddering breath and grabbing Castiel’s arm “Come on Cas, let’s get out of here.” He pulled Cas away.

“Well” Gabriel said once they were safely out of earshot “I guess they’ll yell at us later.”

“Dean’s really pissed” Sam combed his fingers through his hair “He never yells when he’s really mad, he just walks away like that.”

…

Cas followed Dean back to the convertible in complete silence, until they got in. “Why would they do this?” he asked.

“’Cos they’re a bunch of meddling dicks” Dean clenched the steering wheel and took several deep breaths until his shoulders relaxed. “You okay, Cas?”

“Yes, I think so. Are you?”

“I’ll be okay. Though I tell ya, Sam’s gonna find out a whole new meaning to the term “silent treatment.”

“I think they meant well. They were perhaps a little overzealous in their methods.”

Dean scoffed “No kidding.”

Cas shifted in his seat to look at him “They might have a point though. Maybe-maybe we should talk about what we are to each other.” His voice had come out in a whisper, he hadn’t meant for that to happen.

“Do we need to talk about it?” Dean’s voice was just as soft and his green eyes were shining “You know I’m not good at that, Cas.”

“I know. You’ve been getting better though” Cas reached for his hand “Dean, I—I am still trying to figure out these human emotions and what they mean.”

Dean nodded “I hear ya.”

“But I would like to explore them with you. Ever since I first touched your soul in Hell…”

“Cas, I…” Dean licked his lips and squeezed Cas’s hand “We’ve always been a couple, haven’t we?”

“We certainly act like quite a few couples I’ve seen on television.”

“Okay, don’t compare us to your damn soaps.”

Cas smiled “Of course not Dean.”

“It’s just, me and relationships….”

“Dean,” Cas put his other hand on Dean’s cheek “I know and I promise you I will never leave you.”

“You can’t promise that. You’re human now and…”

“Dean” Cas pressed their foreheads together “What I feel for you is eternal and even if I die before you, I will wait for you in Heaven.”

“What if I don’t go to Heaven?”

“I raised you from Hell once, Dean Winchester, I can do it again.”

Dean sniffled “Fuck, Cas, I…goddammit I’m scared.”

“Feelings are frightening” Cas agreed.

“Damn right they are.” Their breathing was in sync with each other and their lips were so close yet it did not seem quite like the right time to seal them together.

Cas pulled Dean into a hug and breathed in at the crook of his neck “Shall we go home and sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m beat.”

…

“I give up” Gabriel raised his hands in the hair.

“They don’t have to kiss or anything like that” Sam said “I mean, if they ever do, good for them but honestly, looking at them now, I think what they have goes beyond love, hell beyond anything I’ve seen before.”

“You’re right” Benny dabbed at his eyes “this is the purest thing I’ve ever seen. Makes me feel human just looking at ‘em.”

….

When Dean and Cas finally got home and in bed around three in the morning they cuddled up together like normal only now there was something more. An understanding, a revelation of some kind. Dean realized that often, he’d been tempted to kiss Cas on cheek whenever they parted for work and got back together at the end of the day. Maybe he’d actually start doing that, see what it lead to. But this, this right here, just holding Cas like this, sharing a room and bed and almost being like parents to everyone else in the house—it made him happy, happier than he ever remembered being before.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I'm not sure Dean and Cas are gonna get with the sexy times but they do love each other. And I still don't know what to do about Sam.
> 
> Happy Halloween, friends! I might summarize what the young ones did next chapter. But I think it's time to start skipping time again, get to the next whatever.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas was wary of the incident but if Dean wasn’t too concerned then he figured there wasn’t much to worry about. He still couldn’t help a feeling of dread when Dean left the next morning to buy replacement glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This would have been up sooner, but a windstorm last week knocked out our internet and we only got it back on Sunday evening. I finally had time to post.
> 
> So, this chapter contains fluff, some angst and a wee bit of a cliffhanger, just to warn you,

 

Despite the fact that Dean was refusing to so much as acknowledge Sam’s existence, Halloween was the best he’d ever experienced. While he and Cas didn’t dress up as anything, the kids did. Junior, Sammy, and Celeste got together and went with a Star Wars theme. Junior was Han Solo, Sammy was Luke Skywalker and Celeste was Princess Leia—albeit a red headed one.

It was the cutest damn thing Dean had ever seen and he snapped more than a dozen pictures of the three of them. Mrs. Middleton took them around the neighborhood so Dean stayed home with Cas to hand out candy to Trick-or-Treaters.

Dean took care of answering the door though, the constant knocking was making both Stormy and Wings on edge so Cas worked to calm them down.

During a break in the influx, Dean sank onto the couch next to Cas and cuddled up to him. Cas responded by putting an arm around him and kissing his temple. “I don’t understand the point of children going around to strangers’ doors and begging for sweets.”

Dean chuckled “Free candy dude, it’s the dream of any kid with sense.” He sighed deeply, remembering his first time Trick-or-Treating—it had also been his last. “Halloween before Mom died, I remember she dressed me up like a lion and Sammy was a little baby lion. We went around to a few houses before I got tired and Sammy was getting fussy.”

Cas must have heard the near tears in his voice and pulled him closer “You could have gone with the children.”

Dean shrugged “Eh, maybe next year. Wanna stay with you right now” he leaned up and kissed Cas on the cheek through his beard. He fiddled with the plaid shirt Cas was wearing “You look like a lumberjack, you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“This shirt with that beard.”

“I thought you liked my beard.”

“I do, baby.” He kissed Cas’s cheek again “I like my man rugged. Though, I gotta say, I’m kinda missing the coat.”

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair “Perhaps when it gets colder, I’ll start wearing it again.”

A certain thought had been rattling around Dean’s head for years now but he’d always been afraid to ask. But now, now he was happy and relatively safe he needed to know. “Hey Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

But before Dean could form the words, there was another knock on the door. He sighed as he stood “Later, okay, when we’re in bed?”

…

Dean forgot about asking him and Cas didn’t press him. Once Halloween was over, Dean started planning for Thanksgiving.

…

When Dean started talking to Sam again, really only a couple days after the Salton Sea incident, Sam told him he was starting to look for an apartment of his own. Dean had protested at first but then realized the kid had his own life to live and what if he wanted to bring a date home? Dude needed his own space.

The week before Thanksgiving he was moved out and already thinking about getting his own little dog (his apartment complex only allowed ankle-biters).

On the day of Thanksgiving, Dean was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get everything ready before the other guests started to arrive. Bobby and John (oddly enough) were already here, and in the living room watching some game with the boys.

Sam was bringing a salad because Dean wanted no part in making one. Benny was bringing pecan pie and Cain was bringing pumpkin pie and honey for the rolls. God only knew what Gabriel was bringing (Dean hoped he didn’t regret inviting him). Cas was making apple pie and homemade cranberry sauce.

Dean was handling everything else, mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, sweet potato casserole, peas and carrots and the turkey which had gone in the oven at six that morning. It was almost done cooking and then it needed to rest before he could risk carving it. Cas’s apple pie would go in the oven when the turkey was pulled out.

“Dean” Cas said, stirring the cranberry sauce.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Why do we have so many desserts?”

“Well, from what I understand, the sweet potatoes aren’t really a dessert. You put ‘em on your plate with everything else.”

“But they have brown sugar and marshmallows on them.”

Dean went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him “That’s just how it goes, Cas. I asked Bobby.”

Wings sauntered into the kitchen with a meow, she’d been twisting around their legs all day, begging for turkey. Just how an eight month old three-legged kitten managed to saunter so well, Dean didn’t know.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked her up “Not ready yet, dollface.”

Cas smiled at him fondly “You’re really warming up to her.”

“Yeah well, she’s a good cat.” He turned to look at Stormy who was sitting on the other side of the screen, tail wagging and tongue lolling happily. “Hey, girl, you getting hungry too?”

“Oh, just let her in” Cas said “she’ll behave herself.”

…

 

The meal started out great, with everyone praising the food. But of course it wouldn’t last and it had nothing to do with demons or angels or vampires. No, it was monsters of the human variety.

They were halfway through dinner when they heard glass shattering and a loud thump coming from the living room. The sound sent Stormy under the table with a whimper. Wings hissed and sat at the entrance to the kitchen.

“What the hell?” Dean stood.

“I hope not” both Gabriel and Cain muttered.

“Everyone stay here” Dean ordered and walked into the living room. Of course, everyone followed him. In the broken glass of the front window there was a brick with a note wrapped around it.

Gabriel picked it up before Dean could and unfurled the note. His expression remained neutral but his eyes blazed with angelic wrath.

“What’s it say?”

Gabriel took a breath “Leviticus 18:22.”

Cain scoffed and rolled his eyes. Benny let out a growl.

“Dammit, we’re in Southern California” Sam said.

Cas tilted his head and squinted “Why would anyone throw a Bible verse through a window? I don’t understand.”

Dean sighed “Okay, I give up. What’s that mean?”

“Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination. That’s the King James version.” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair “And it’s a load of crap. If God really cared about that stuff it wouldn’t even exist the first place.”

Cas stepped around the glass and looked out the window “Does this have to do with Dean and I?”

“Probably” Gabriel said “Southern California or not, some people are still pretty backwards. You guys should be careful.”

Dean scoffed and went over to Cas “What for? It’s probably just some punk kids or something.”

“Dean, this is a serious matter” Sam said. “The next step is usually Leviticus 20:13.”

“Dean and I don’t even have sex” Cas crossed his arms and leaned into Dean. “And even if we did, it’s nothing of their concern.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his arms “Dammit, what’s 20:13?”

“Execution basically” Gabriel set the brick down “Let’s get this mess cleaned up.”

…

Because no one with powers could use them in front of those who didn’t know, they put a tarp over the window and would have to wait till the next day to get a replacement window pane. The rest of the main meal was subdued after that—Bobby and Sam suggested calling the police but Dean refused. He’d handle this nonsense himself. He wasn’t afraid of some homophobic dickwad.

By dessert the group managed to cheer up enough to actually enjoy it. Those were some damn good pies. Bobby and John were actually staying in town a few days (at least Bobby was, whoever knew with John) and left for their motel after dessert. Benny and Cain went home too. Sam stayed the longest.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Sam, we’ll be fine. Cas and I can handle anything and hell, even John didn’t think there was a threat, otherwise he would have taken the boys with him.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. Just call me if you need anything.”

…

Cas was wary of the incident but if Dean wasn’t too concerned then he figured there wasn’t much to worry about. He still couldn’t help a feeling of dread when Dean left the next morning to buy replacement glass.

“Please be careful” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek at the door.

“I’ll be fine, babe” Dean ruffled his hair and kissed his nose “I’ll be back soon, okay.”

…

Two hours later and Dean still wasn’t home. Just how long did it take to purchase a pane of glass? He called Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it! Also, let me know what you think happened to Dean. Oh don't worry he's alive. But is he injured? I plan on the next chapter being a bit longer.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean!” Cas came skidding into the room and to Dean’s side. Sam followed at a more sedate, yet still anxious pace.
> 
> “Dean, what happened?” Cas gabbed his hand and kissed his forehead and suddenly Dean wished for that kiss to be a little lower on his face. “Who did this to you do I can smite them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking to long, gang. This isn't a very long chapter but it explains what went out with Dean.

 

Sam had been surprised at the vandalism and threat but Dean wasn’t. He figured something like that would happen sooner or later, to be honest. Sure it was Southern California but it was also 1991. People were still freaking out about AIDS and a lot of idiots thought it was a “gay disease”.

Now, if it had just been him living in that house, he really wouldn’t be too bothered. But the fact that Cas and the boys were there…well now it was personal and Dean had a pretty good idea about who was behind it. That asshat Lewis at the Garage and Dean was going to confront him first thing on Monday.

That had been the plan anyway.

He left the Home Depot with his window pane to see Sister vandalized. She was keyed all to Hell with a few choice slurs carved in. Oddly, only one tire was slashed. Interesting. He took deep even breaths and looked back at the building—of course there wasn’t a security camera.

He put the pane in the backseat and got out the jack. It wouldn’t do any good to ask if anyone had seen anything. He knew exactly who had done this—besides, he didn’t want to call attention to it. He’d just change the tire and hunt down that son of a bitch.

…

Sam, Bobby, and John arrived minutes after Cas’s call.

Cas was pacing across the living room, cradling Wings to his chest, the boys were on the couch with Stormy at their feet. It was clear that Cas didn’t want anyone to be alone.

Sam ran a hand through his hair “I’m sure Dean’s fine, Cas. You know he can take care of himself.”

“That’s beside the point, Sam.”

John sighed “Maybe it’s just taking longer than he though to get a new window.”

“I don’t think so” Sammy said “Uncle Dean’s real good at shopping. He knows exactly what he wants before he goes to the store and doesn’t look at anything else.”

“He’s right.” Sam nodded “Dean’s always been like that. He gets it from our dad.” He mumbled that part quietly but John still heard him.

John regarded him curiously and looked like he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Cas, still holding the cat answered it “Hello?”

At the door was a female police officer. “Mr. Remington, I’m Officer Simpson, do you remember me?”

Cas nodded “Yes, of course. Come in, please.”

She stepped inside and Sam got a better look at her. Officer Simpson was about a foot shorter than him and couldn’t be more than a buck fifteen soaking wet fully dressed. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes were greener than Dean’s.

“Hi Officer Simpson” Sammy waved at her “are you here about Uncle Dean?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Is he okay?” Cas set Wings down “He went to get a new window and he should have been back by now.”

Officer Simpson regarded the tarp over the broken window “Yes, he told me.”

Sam cleared his throat “Um, I’m Dean’s brother, Sam. Is he okay?”

“He will be” she nodded “He’s in the hospital right now…”

“What happened?” Sam and Cas demanded, probably more aggressively than necessary.

Bobby rolled his eyes “Let her talk, idjits. Ma’am” he tipped his hat “name’s Bobby Singer, and this is John Winchester. He’s Sam and Dean’s brother-in-law.”

She smiled politely at them “You must be Sammy and young Dean’s dad and godfather. It’s nice to meet you both. I wish it were under better circumstances. I was waiting for my partner to get us coffee when I heard a commotion from around the corner. I found Dean being beaten on by three men. He has a concussion, three broken ribs and a broken nose.”

…

Dean had had worse. It would take more than three douchebags to put him down for the count. And hell, he would have handled them fine if that cop lady hadn’t shown up. Just as well—he really wanted to keep his record clean and hey, he was the victim here, might as well act like it. So he kept his cool and let them take him to the hospital.

Were hate crimes against LGBT folds a thing in ’91? Because if they were , those bastards would go away. He had to stay in the hospital overnight to watch for internal bleeding or some shit—he’d never had issues with that before. And he really didn’t want to be away from Cas.

So, now Dean was lying in a hospital bed waiting for Officer Simpson to tell Cas what happened. And they better fucking let Cas back here to see him or Dean was gonna pitch a bitch. Out the window.

“Dean!” Cas came skidding into the room and to Dean’s side. Sam followed at a more sedate, yet still anxious pace.

“Dean, what happened?” Cas grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead and suddenly Dean wished for that kiss to be a little lower on his face. “Who did this to you do I can smite them?”

Dean chuckled, despite the pain in his ribs, “Hey babe. It’s okay, the cops caught them. Heya, Sammy.”

“Dean” Sam stood on the other side of the bed “Do you know who attacked you?”

“Asshole from work and his cronies. They scratched up Sister, guys. I’m gonna have to smooth her out and paint her up.”

“Well that can wait. You’re pressing charges right?”

“Damn straight I am” and if he sent a little prayer to the Trickster, well that was between him and Gabriel.

“Officer Simpson said you held your own pretty well” Cas said, not letting go of his hand “She was impressed.”

Dean scoffed “No reason to be.”

“I know” Cas kissed his knuckles.

Sam rolled his eyes “You two are so sweet it makes me want to go to the dentist.”

Dean smirked slyly “We haven’t even begun to give you cavities, Samantha.”

“Dean, I can’t even tell you how happy I am that you’re more open with yourself but don’t overdo it. I’m gonna let the others know how you’re doing and talk to the doctor. I’ll leave you lovebirds alone.”

Once Sam was gone Cas tilted his head “I don’t understand why people call couples lovebirds.”

“Me neither. There’s a chair, babe. Sit.”

Cas sat in the chair and scooted it as close as it could get to the bed. “Will you tell me what exactly happened? Where did these men attack you?”

Dean took a breath “Saw Sister vandalized when I got out of the Home Depot. I knew it was Davis. Bastard’s been harassing me for weeks, ever since you first dropped me off.”

“Dean, why didn’t you…”

“I was handling it, okay? It was no big deal, just words. I know where those dicks hang out so I tracked them down.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Dean shrugged or at least he tried to. It hurt with broken ribs. “Old habits, I guess. And I don’t have a cell phone at the moment.”

Cas leaned down, draped a gentle arm over his chest and nuzzled Dean’s neck “Idiot.”

“That’s me.”

“Dean” Cas sighed and looked him in the eyes “Well, we’re all idiots to be honest.”

Dean laughed “Ain’t that the truth.”

…

Sam got back to his apartment late that evening. He’d gone out with the boys and Bobby and John while Cas snuck “real food” to Dean. After dinner he hung around to make sure Cas would be all right with Junior and Sammy (John and taken off but Bobby would be sticking around for a few days).

He entered his living room to find that someone had…cleaned it? Not that there was much to clean but there was a definite difference to what he left this morning. He heard a noise come from the kitchen and cursing the fact he wasn’t carrying his gun, he called out “Someone there?”

“Sorry” Hermes stepped into view “didn’t mean to scare you. I was looking to see what you had for food. And yes, I cleaned. I am a god who has OCD.”

“What are you doing here?’

“I want to talk to you.”

Sam took a cautious step forward “About?”

“Loki.”

“Why?”

Hermes rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch “You Winchesters all so suspicious?”

“What?” Sam froze. No one else…

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Sam. You think I can’t see in your soul and aura that you’ve traveled in time and through Purgatory?”

Sam let out a breath “Okay, so?”

“Remember last month when I helped you and Loki with your matchmaking party? Well, I found this where Loki had been standing.” He held up a single golden feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if I'll cover Christmas in this or in a time stamp collection that I'm considering doing. I might do New Years but it won't be till after New Years. And of course, we have to find out what Hermes is up to and why he wants to talk to Sam about it.  
> Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapter.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You see, Sam” Hermes got to his feet “I know this is one of Gabriel’s feathers--I’ve seen them before. And I think you know what it was doing where Loki was standing. I have my suspicions, of course, I always have and I’d like your confirmation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long and that this is such a short chapter. Things have been crazy, my head's been out of this for a while. BUT it's back in and I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. Here, we find out what Hermes is up to. I hope you like it.

“You see, Sam” Hermes got to his feet “I know this is one of Gabriel’s feathers--I’ve seen them before. And I think you know what it was doing where Loki was standing. I have my suspicions, of course, I always have and I’d like your confirmation.”

“Why don’t you just ask Loki?” Sam sent a silent prayer to Gabriel, saying that he might want to look in on this.

“I would but if I’m right…”

“What are your suspicions about him?” Sam stretched to his full height and crossed his arms.

Hermes looked up at him and his shoulders sagged “No need to threaten me, Goliath, jeesh. Loki showed up in Asgard not long after Gabriel disappeared. Their personalities are incredibly similar and there’s how uncomfortable Loki got when Coyote was insulting God. You think I didn’t notice that? It’s in my job description to notice everything.”

The lights flickered.

“And you wait nearly two millennia to bring this up?” Gabriel appeared in front of the wall where Sam would put his TV when he got one. His eyes flashed blue.

Hermes grinned triumphantly “I knew it!”

Gabriel sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered “Damn my stupid habit.”

“What?” Sam asked.

The archangel sighed again “You know how some humans pull out their hair when frustrated? Well, I pluck my feathers. I can’t help. See! My hands are itching to do it right now.” He held out his hands and sure enough they were twitching.

Hermes put his hands on his hips “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Who you really were. Gabriel, you know you can trust me. I thought we were friends.” and Sam thought he was good with puppy eyes.

Gabriel hunched in on himself “Of course we are. But I couldn’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It was safer if you didn’t know. If my brothers had any idea you knew where I was…” he trailed off, meaning clear.

“I could have handled them.”

“No you couldn’t.”

“Ye of little faith.”

“It’s not about that Hermes!” Gabriel’s eyes flashed again and Sam could swear he heard thunder in the distance. “If they had found out...dammit, we’ve been over this!”

Hermes clenched his fists “You still should have told me! You just left without a word to anyone. Do you have any idea…? I thought you were dead! Were you ever going to tell me,  _ Dad _ ?”

Well, Sam wasn’t expecting that. If Sam were a cartoon, his jaw would have dropped to the floor.

Hermes huffed like a teenager and vanished.

Gabriel flopped onto the couch “Pick your jaw off the floor, bigfoot. Is it really all so surprising, knowing what you know about me?”

Sam took a breath and sat next to him “Not really but...I guess I’m just confused. I thought…”

“Ignore mythology. I couldn’t risk the angels interrogating Hermes because they would have found out what he is. Half-angel, half-human’s bad enough in their eyes but mix an angel, an archangel no less with a titan…” Gabriel’s hand drifted to the empty air on his right side and he made a grabbing motion.

Sam grabbed his wrist “If you’re plucking at your feathers, I’m gonna guess that’s not a healthy thing to do.”

“No” Gabriel leaned back “but it’s not like I’m a bird.”

Sam let him go and put his hands in his lap “Wouldn’t the angels just be able to tell that you had a child with a titan? Or I guess it would be titaness, huh?”

Gabriel smirked “If I wasn’t so tricksy, yeah. But...Lucifer’s the only one who knows. Hermes was born before...well, you know.” His smirk faded and he just looked depressed.

“You should talk to him.”

“I know. It’s why I answered you, figured it was time to come clean to the kid.”

“Wow” Sam breathed before he could stop himself.

Gabriel arched a golden eyebrow “Wow what?”

“It’s just...nothing.”

“I know, the Gabriel you knew was a real dick and shit. So am I. I’m no different than him, Sam, not really. Just seeing what I saw in all your heads made me realize, maybe I ought to be less trickster and more...more who I was before I left Home.”

“I figured that.”

Gabriel cracked his knuckles “How’s Dean?”

“He’ll be okay. You heard about that?”

“Cas told me. You wouldn’t mind if I showed the bastards who attacked him a little divine justice would you?”

Sam looked at him, brows furrowed “You’ve never asked my permission before.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“You’re not gonna kill them are you?”

“No, just figured I’d make sure they get the full prison experience.”

“What does that mean?”

“Prison shouldn’t be comfortable, Sam. It’s a punishment, not a luxury resort.”

Sam rolled his eyes “Do whatever you want. Maybe get Hermes to help, make it a trickster father/son bonding experience.”

Gabriel nodded “Might be fun” he stood “I’ll see you later, Sam. Let me know what your plans for Christmas are.” And with a flutter he was gone.

Well, at least this day ended on an interesting note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SO, I think I'm gonna skip ahead to around the Deans' birthday. So I'm gonna tell you this: Will we get back to the Gabriel and Hermes story later on. And during Christmas and New Years, despite all the Mistletoe around all Dean and Cas did was kiss on the cheek, which drove Gabe crazy. I think Dean and Cas are both afraid to take the next step, nervous but I think they'll get there eventually. They're taking things slowly because they love each other so much. What they have is beyond love.  
> And I still don't know who the hell Sam is gonna end up with. I think there's quite a few candidates at this point.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if there was a better time to finally kiss someone on the lips, Dean didn’t know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. I wanted to have this up by Dean's birthday but things got in the way.

January 17th, 1992

 

It was one week till Dean and Junior’s birthday and he still didn’t know what he wanted to do for the kid. He didn’t care about himself, he already had what he wanted.

Well, there was ONE thing he’d been thinking about exploring lately but he needed to talk to Cas about it first. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to take their relationship to the next physical step, kissing and then the step after that. Things were great the way they were. Bringing kissing and stuff into the mix could go one of two ways; it could either enhance everything or destroy it.

What if Cas didn’t want to go further? Dude was a virgin after all. Or what if he was a terrible kisser? Although, thinking back to that thing with Meg, he probably wasn’t. What if Dean wasn’t as good a kisser as Meg and Cas was left disappointed?

Dean shook his head to get rid these thoughts and went back to looking at the classifieds. In addition to trying to think about what to do on the 24th, he was looking for a new job. He’d quit the garage after the assault and had taken to staying home while Cas went to work and the boys were at school. His damn ribs weren’t quite done healing yet anyway but they were almost there. So it was time to start job hunting.

But what did he want to do? Honestly, he hated working at the garage—he never got to work on any cool cars, mainly because cool cars were never brought in. At least Sister was fixed up. Bobby and John had started working on her while Dean was still in the hospital. And the assholes who attacked Dean? Boy did they get their comeuppance all right. Gabriel made sure they were thrown in jail, but not before filling their houses with Playgirls and dildos. The trickster archangel had also muttered something about making sure they all met their “Bubba” in jail.

Sam probably talked him out of that one though—the goody-twoshoes.

Anyway…

What the hell was Dean even qualified for anyway?

An ad for a security guard and he remembered the conversation he’d had with Officer Simpson in the hospital.

“You know, Mr. Campbell” she had said “you held your own pretty well there. Have you ever considered becoming a police officer yourself?”

“No” he’d answered, quite honestly.

“Maybe you should. We could use men like you on the Force.”

Maybe it was something to think about. Dean got out Officer Simpson’s card, who better to ask for advice? Of course he’d talk to the family before making a final decision.

…

Sam came over for dinner almost every night so everyone Dean wanted to talk to was there that evening.

“So I was thinking” Dean said as he doused his spaghetti with parmesan.

“That can’t be good” Sam smirked.

Dean glared at him “Shut up, I’m serious.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm “What it is, dear?”

“I was thinking about becoming a cop. I did some asking and I’m not too old. And I qualify to apply. What do you guys think?”

Sam’s mouth was hanging open, and Cas was staring at him contemplatively.

Sammy smiled “I think that’s great, Uncle Dean, if you wanna do it.”

Junior shrugged “You don’t have to ask my permission if you wanna become a pig.”

“Junior!” Cas scolded “Do not insult your uncle. A law enforcement officer is a noble profession and I think it’s a wonderful idea, Dean. You will make a wonderful policeman.”

Dean turned to his brother “Sam?”

Sam blinked “I guess I’m just shocked. But if that’s what you want, Dean then I say go for it.”

“Dad says cops are stupid and corrupt” Junior said.

Dean sighed, he knew well John’s opinion on the police. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what your Dad thinks. Maybe some cops are corrupt but not all of them are.” He took a breath “But enough about that. You’re thirteen next week. What do you wanna do?”

“We don’t have to do anything” Junior looked down at his food.

“Yes we do. Thirteen is a big number.”

The boy set down his fork with a huff “Maybe I don’t wanna do anything.”

“Now I know that’s not true.”

“Can I go over to Celeste’s? We have a project for History.”

“Finish your dinner first.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Dean sighed again “Fine but we’re not done with this conversation.”

Junior stood up “Yes we are” and he stormed away and slammed the front door.

“What crawled up his butt?” Dean looked at Sammy “Do you know why your brother doesn’t wanna celebrate his birthday?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t talk to me, not since we got our own friends.”

“Dean” Sam said “he and Celeste aren’t in the same history class.”

“Dammit” Dean pushed his chair out and stood “I’ll go after him.”

…

 

After a fruitless check of next door, Dean found Junior sitting on the wall down at the beach. He sat down next to him “Not cool, Dean, running off like that.”

“What do you want?”

“Come on, man, you must have known Uncle Sam would know your schedule…considering he works at your school.”

Junior crossed his arms “Whatever.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair “Okay kiddo, what’s up with you? Why don’t you want to do anything next week? I know you haven’t had a real birthday since you were four. And I want you to have a good day. Your mom would too.”

Junior didn’t say anything, just looked out at the water.

“Dean. Don’t you want a party with all your friends…?”

“That’s just it!” Junior got to his feet and looked up at him “I can’t! Not all of them but I’d have to invite all of them otherwise…and…Celeste would make sure that Les…” he closed his mouth abruptly.

Dean had absolutely no idea what to make of that “Uh…what? So…you don’t want to invite your friends? Wait, who’s Les? Is it that Leslie girl you were going on about?”

Junior looked at him incredulously “I never said Les was a girl.”

“Oh. Okay. So you don’t want to don’t want to invite the one guy friend you seem to have? Why? Afraid of the competition?”

“No” he scoffed.

“Did you have a fight?”

“No.”

“Well, you don’t want the guy to feel left out do you?”

“No” Junior practically growled as he pulled out his hair “but if I invited him I couldn’t invite Lisa.”

“Who the fuck’s Lisa?” oh please don’t be Lisa Braeden, that would be beyond weird.

“She’s this girl…”

Dean still wasn’t sure where this was going but okay “And why can’t Les and Lisa both be there? Do you both have a crush on her or something?”

“No. Les doesn’t like her but I do.”

“Why doesn’t Les like her?”

“He thinks she’s a tramp.”

“What does Celeste think?”

“She wants everyone to get along.”

“Does Lisa like Les?”

“I dunno.”

Oh Dean so did not want to deal with this now. Jr. High drama, ick. “Okay, look. Is Les your friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Is Lisa?”

“Well…not yet. See, she’s kinda in eighth grade.”

“There’s your answer. You invite your actual friend, not some chick you want to impress, especially if it’s an older woman. Bros before hoes, dude. Or we could just not invite any of your friends and make it just family.”

“Maybe” Junior sighed. “But isn’t your birthday too?”

Dean waved a hand “Who cares about me? I’m old. You’re the one turning thirteen. Now, is there anything you wanna do?”

The kid was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking “Well if we’re not gonna have a party, can we maybe go to an amusement park or something?”

“Absolutely” that reminded him they still hadn’t been to the Zoo or Sea World. “Which one?”

“I don’t know. One with rides?”

Hmm, he wasn’t sure Marshall Scottie’s was open in January, he’d have to check. Unless the kid wanted something a little more high end and a little more to the North. “Disneyland or Knotts’ Berry Farm?”

Junior’s eyes widened “Really? I can choose one of those.”

“Yeah. I’ll even try and convince your dad to come along if you want. You can talk to your brother about it too but it’s your birthday so you get final say.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“You have a week.”

And now Dean had to talk to Cas and Sam about the promise he just made.

…

 

“You told him he could choose between Disneyland and Knotts’ Berry Farm?” Sam’s eyes were bugged out, practically. The three adults were talking in Sam’s old room, which was now back to being the study/guest room.

Dean leaned against a bookshelf “It’s easier than worrying about which of his friends to invite to a party. Besides we’ve never been to those places either. So I figure it’s a win-win.”

“But can we afford it?”

“Yes” Cas said “and I think it’s a wonderful idea, Dean. Which do you think he’ll choose?”

Dean shrugged “Dunno. Personally, I’m hoping on Disneyland. I wanna check out that Pirates ride.”

Sam sighed “I have always wanted to ride Space Mountain and the Matterhorn.”

“No roller coasters!”

Sam rolled his eyes “Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean the rest of us have to go without, Dean. Should we invite Gabriel?”

“That’ll be up to Junior.” Dean regarded his brother curiously “What’s up with you and Gabriel lately anyway?”

Sam blinked “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, man. Two of you just seem closer lately.”

“Well, we’re friends. Like we’re all friends.” Well, he said that a little too fast for Dean’s liking. But he decided to ignore it for now. “Anyway” Sam added “I’d better get home. Work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay. See you later.”

“Oh hey, I’d like to get my own car so I can give you guys the Surfer Mobile back. You wanna help me look this weekend, Dean?”

“Sure, gotta make sure you don’t some new-fangled piece of crap.”

…

“What do you think is going on with Sam and Gabe?” Dean asked suddenly as they got in bed later.

“What makes you think there is?”

“Call it a gut feeling.”

Cas wiped down his reading glasses and put them on. “And what do you think is going on between them?” he picked up his book from the nightstand. He was currently reading The Colour of Magic. He was quite enjoying this Terry Pratchett’s writing style.

“I don’t know. Think they’re screwing?”

It took Cas a moment to understand what Dean meant but he was getting quite used to these human phrases. “I don’t think so. But if they were, would that be a bad thing? I think they’d make a cute couple.”

Dean scoffed “Yeah, disgustingly cute.”

“Funny, that’s Sam calls us.”

“Sam’s a brat. We’re sexy. Sam and Gabe, they’d be so sweet they’d make you wanna go to the dentist. Every day.”

“I don’t understand the correlation. But speaking of the dentist, should we make appointments for the boys? And perhaps ourselves? We haven’t been yet and I know that oral hygiene is important in humans.”

Dean sighed and flopped down on his back “Yeah, after Junior’s birthday.”

“It’s your birthday too, Dean. What would you like?”

“You don’t need to get me anything, babe.”

“But I’ve never gotten you a birthday gift before and I’d like to.”

Dean smiled and pushed himself up. He kissed Cas’s cheek “Surprise me then.”

…

Junior ended up choosing Disneyland, which made everyone happy and he was also glad to have Gabriel along too. Sam suspected it might have something to do with the fact that Gabriel always spoiled the boys.

They would leave right after school on the 24th and come back Sunday night. That gave them all of Saturday to enjoy Disneyland. Dean promised that maybe during some upcoming school vacation they’d spend more time up there. But till then one whole day would have to do.

…

Dean woke up on the morning of his birthday to the smell of bacon and an empty bed. He smiled, ah Cas must be cooking breakfast. Bacon was a favorite of Dean and Junior, which, you know, made sense.

Dean had decided not to work till he could apply to the Police Academy so he would enjoy the day to himself—till school got out and Cas and Sam got back from work anyway. Because then they would head up to Anaheim. Maybe he would make snacks for the trip. Of course they were taking two cars, Sister and Gabriel’s stupid Lincoln, so would he have to make two sets of snacks? Or would Gabriel provide some?

He went to the kitchen to find Junior and Sammy already at the table and Cas plating bacon and pancakes. “Happy Birthday, kid” he ruffled Junior’s hair. “Morning Sammy” and he did the same to him.

Junior rolled his eyes and grumbled something. Sammy smiled and said “Happy Birthday to you too, Uncle Dean.”

“Thanks kid” he went over to Cas and kissed his cheek “Morning, babe.”

“Good morning, Dean. Happy Birthday.”

“So,” Junior said once they all had food in front of them “did Mom name me after you because I was born on your birthday?”

Dean blinked, taken aback by the question “Uh, I guess?”

“And Sammy has the same birthday as Uncle Sam too. Did Mom plan that or something?”

“How would I know?”

“When was the last time you talked to her?”

“1978” Dean said, remembering when they went after Anna “just after she found out she was pregnant with you.”

“Then why didn’t Dad know about you? They were already married.”

“What’s with the all the questions all of a sudden, kid?”

“Just answer me. Why didn’t Dad know about you?”

“Dean” Sammy pleaded “don’t…”

Dean held up a hand “It’s okay. I don’t know. When I talked to your Mom, you dad wasn’t around.” He looked at Junior, trying to convey ‘not in front of Sammy’.

Junior sighed and nodded but Dean knew this conversation wasn’t over.

Sam came and picked up Junior to drive him to school as well as drop off Sammy since it was on the way.

“Aren’t you going to work?” Dean asked Cas when he just sat next to him on the couch.

Cas shook his head “Not today. I wanted to spend time with you. Is that okay?”

Dean put his arm around Cas’s waist “Of course it is, babe. What do you wanna do?”

“It’s a surprise mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I’m taking you to lunch later. But that’s all I’m telling you. How are your ribs today?”

Well now Dean was excited about his birthday. “Sore but better.” He leaned against Cas and picked up the TV remote “What time are we going to lunch?”

“Two hours. What are we watching?”

“Whatever looks good.”

“I rather like Mister Rogers.”

“You would.”

“And by the way, I have this Bert and Ernie and they sleep in separate beds, Dean. I don’t think they’re gay.”

“Oh come on, Cas. They’re…”

“Laverne and Shirley share a room and they’re not gay. Are they?”

“How do you know about Laverne and Shirley?”

“Before I got a job, Gabriel would come over sometimes and keep me company. He showed me a lot of shows.”

“Yeah, okay. And I think Laverne and Shirley were getting it on.”

Cas rolled his eyes “Dean, is there any fictional friendship you’re not convinced the pair is “getting it on”?”

Dean had to think about that for a minute “Uh…”

“Not everything is about sex, my love.”

“I didn’t say it was. I just…Han and Luke! They for sure weren’t getting it on!” Dean realized what Cas had just called him “Wait, what? Did you just…?”

Cas smiled softly “I love you, Dean. I don’t believe I’ve told you that in words yet.”

Well, if there was a better time to finally kiss someone on the lips, Dean didn’t know what it was. He closed the tiny gap between and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and quick but sweet and perfect. He pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes “I love you too, Castiel.”

Cas took a deep breath in “Dean, may I…may I attempt to kiss you like the Pizza Man?”

Dean grinned “Attempt away, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think, if I don't cover the rest of Dean's birthday and the Disneyland trip next chapter, I will definitely do it in a time stamp at some point. I'd like to. 'Cos they're gonna convince the Dean's to ride Space Mountain because "it's in the dark, you can't SEE how high it is."  
> Also, YAY! Dean and Cas finally kissed on the lips!  
> SO, what do you think of Dean becoming a cop?  
> And yes, I'm leaning towards Sabriel. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted but, it's not like it'll be explicit.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean enjoy a Valentine date. Sam gets a disturbing warning from Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long, friends.  
> This chapter is a bit of a mixed bag, I think. But we verge into some plottier plot instead of just domestic fun times. Though we still have those.
> 
> I gotta say this chapter wasn't what I intended to write originally but then Hermes showed up with a bit of info.

Everyone had a blast at Disneyland and Dean would never admit this, but he actually kinda liked Space Mountain but only because he couldn’t see how high it was and the lights were a nice distraction. He of course refused to go on any other roller coaster. He did agree to ride Splash Mountain and God help him, the sky ride (but that one was only to make Cas happy).

But as fun as the park was, Dean’s favorite part of his birthday weekend was the afternoon he and Cas spend together. They hadn’t had long before they all had to start the drive to Anaheim but damn was it a good few hours.

Cas had taken him to The Water Front Bar & Grill for lunch where the food was simple and fantastic, just the way Dean liked it. Afterwards they went to Old Town and walked around, checking out El Campo cemetery and even The Whaley House.

“One of these days,” Dean had said “I’m gonna sneak an EMF meter in here and see if this place is really haunted.”

“I don’t understand why the hanged a man for stealing a boat.”

“It’s a harbor town, Cas; stealing a boat was a hanging offense back then.”

They delved into a conversation about crime and punishment and then what can cause a spirit to linger. It was actually a lot of fun.

After that they went home where, in the hour they had left, they made out and cuddled. Cas wanted to give him a massage but he didn’t want to risk Dean’s still healing ribs.

Now it was Valentine’s Day and Dean wanted to do something special for Cas.

…

It was Valentine’s Day and Sam didn’t have any plans, just like the last…how many years had it been now? So when Dean asked him to stay with the boys while he took Cas out Sam agreed. He had nothing better to do and he liked spending time with the kids. Of course when he left his apartment to head over to the house, he didn’t expect to find Hermes lounging in his new car.

“What are you doing here?” Sam slid into the driver’s seat.

Hermes smirked “Now, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend’s son?”

“Gabriel’s not my boyfriend!” Sam sounded too defensive to his own ears.

“You sure about that? Anyway,” Hermes ran his hand over the dashboard “A two-door ’89 Charger. I’m surprised your brother let you get away with buying something that young. I’m also surprised you fit in it comfortably. You’d think a moose like you would for like a station wagon or something.”

Sam rolled his eyes “Yeah well…what did you call me?”

Hermes blinked “Station wagon?”

“No. You called me a moose.”

“So?”

“Only Crowley calls me moose. The Crowley in the future.”

Hermes scrunched up his nose in distaste “That Crossroads suit-monkey? Ugh, I’m sorry you know it.”

“He’s the only one who calls me moose.”

“So now I call you moose too. Jesus, Sam you’re acting like it’s some sort of state secret I’m not supposed to know. Paranoid much?”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermes may have had a point. “So what do you want?”

“Nothing. I came to warn you.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to ruin Dean and Castiel’s Valentine’s so I came to you. And I haven’t exactly met them yet and I’m still not talking to Dad. So here I am.”

“You’re still not talking to Gabriel? It’s been months. One of you has to make the first move.”

“Are you really one to give advice on father/son relationships?”

Sam decided to ignore that “Warn me about what?”

Hermes interlaced his fingers and cracked them “I have a contact in Heaven and he’s been keeping an eye on things for me. Michael knows about you, Dean and Cas and the angel Castiel’s been taken to Re-Education. And by the way, I hear that’s not a fun place. How my contact’s managed to avoid that punishment for so long, I don’t know.”

Sam swallowed and felt a chill run down his spine “Are we in danger?”

“It’s possible Michael might use you and Dean as an excuse to start the Apocalypse earlier rather than later.”

“But…but Dean and I can’t be used as vessels anymore, can we? Gabriel changed our DNA.”

“Doesn’t matter. Your souls are the same. It’s not really about the bloodline, when it comes to angelic possession, it’s about the souls attached to it. Changing your DNA just kept you hidden longer.”

“Shit. But, the Apocalypse can’t get started till the First Seal’s broken and Dean has to be in Hell for that.”

“Technically speaking, Michael’s Vessel and the Righteous Man don’t have to be one and the same.”

Well that was just great. “You need to tell Gabriel.”

“He’s not the biggest fan of my contact, doesn’t think he’s a reliable source.”

“Your contact’s Balthazar, isn’t it?”

“What? How’d…?”

“You mentioned him at lunch back in October, remember? You said he’s the one who told you about Gabriel disappearing from Heaven.”

“Oh right.”

“And I might have to agree with Gabriel. The only one who really likes Balthazar is Cas.”

“What exactly has he done to not earn your endorsement?”

“Well he…” Sam realized he didn’t have a good answer. Balthazar saved Cas from Raphael, was extremely loyal to Cas and at the end died trying to do the right thing. “He’s a jerk?”

Hermes snorted “Yeah he can be. But he’s not a lying jerk. Anyway, that’s what I wanted to tell you. What you do from here on out is your call. Watch your back.” And with that he was gone.

Sam groaned. He didn’t want to ruin Dean and Cas’s Valentine’s either but he didn’t think this was the kind of information that should wait. Damn. Well, he had a five minute drive to come to a decision.

…

“Dude, what kept you?” Dean asked as soon as Sam walked in the door “Cas and I have reservations.”

“I know, sorry. I was talking to a friend.”

“That’s quite all right, Sam. We still have plenty of time” Cas said, taking Dean’s arm. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Have fun on your date!” Sam called after them.

Their reservations were at the restaurant where Benny worked as a bartender, a fairly new joint called The Enchanted Forest. Normally it didn’t require reservations but Benny recommended it if they wanted a table on Valentine’s Day.

“Do you think Benny swings both ways?” Dean wondered aloud as he parked the car.

Cas shrugged.

“I mean, dude models ladies lingerie for men and works at a restaurant in _Hillcrest_.”

“And apparently they have drag shows on the weekend.”

Dean stared at him “Really?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No.”

“Are you going to be uncomfortable?”

Dean sighed “Nah, I’ll okay. Come on, let’s get inside.”

They went to sit at the bar while they waited for their table to be ready.

“Hey fellas,” Benny greeted them “glad ya could make it. You’re in for a hell of a treat tonight.”

“This is a gay club isn’t it?” Dean asked.

Benny nodded “And you’ll never guess who owns it.”

“Cain does” Cas said.

Dean stared at him again “How do you know that?”

“He told me, Dean. He is my friend.”

“Why do you keep making friends with demons?”

“A grand total of two in my entire existence does not warrant that question. And need I remind you that your best friend is a vampire.”

“Who is standing right here” Benny put in and set two frilly looking drinks in front of them. “Also, both vampires and demons used to be human. And fellas, please, don’t fight, it’s St. Valentine’s Day.”

Dean sighed “Sorry Cas.”

“I forgive you.”

“What the hell is this Benny?” Dean waved a hand at the drink in front of him.

“A cocktail” Cain appeared next to Benny behind the bar, “specialty of the house and free. So do stop glaring at it like it insulted your mother. Funnily, the drink is named after my own. It’s called Eve’s Sin.”

“What, it’s got apple flavor?” Dean was rewarded for that with three looks that clearly said ‘Stupid human’. He groaned and rubbed his temples “Let me guess, it wasn’t really an apple that she ate.”

“It was a persimmon” Cain said “which is sort of like an apple. Even so, that’s not what’s in this drink. The main flavor is pomegranate.” Cain squinted “I suppose it should be called “Persephone’s Sin” but I don’t care.”

Benny’s forehead crinkled “I always thought that tasting the forbidden fruit was a metaphor for having sex with Satan. And then she went and had sex with Adam and it…”

Cain glared at him “Don’t even think it. My mother did not have sex with Lucifer.”

Cas nodded “Lucifer hates humans. He wouldn’t have touched her.”

“Thank you, Castiel. Your table should be ready shortly.”

“I thought you were an eye doctor” Dean said.

Cain shrugged “I need something to keep me occupied at night. What I don’t understand is what Saint Valentine has to do with romance. The man was a terrible bore.”

“He married Christian couples in secret to protect them from persecution from the Roman pagans” Benny explained. “He’s supposed to represent fighting for what you believe in and standing by your convictions.”

Cain glared at him again “You were raised Catholic weren’t you?” He sighed “Be that as it may, Valentine is also the reason same sex marriage and polygamy are illegal today.”

“You want a harem or something?”

“No. You have one once, you don’t need to do it again.”

“What?”

Dean was getting a headache “Shut up, both of you. Is our table ready yet?” He took a big swallow of his drink. It was tart as fuck but the burn of vodka was nice.

…

“Are you all right, Dean?” Cas reached across the table for Dean’s hand. Since they sat down, Dean had been quiet except for when their orders were taken.

Dean laced their fingers together “Yeah, just thinking. I uh, take the Police Exam next month.”

“That’s wonderful Dean. When did you find out?”

“Got it scheduled this morning.” He looked at him “What if I fail, Cas? What if I’m not good enough.”

“Dean, my love, you are better than enough and I have every faith in you.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Is there anything else on your mind?”

After a moment Dean nodded “Sam seem rattled to you?”

“He seemed fine.”

“Trust me, Cas, I know that kid. He’s got a damn good poker face when he wants but I always see through it. He was hiding something, I know it.”

“I’m sure he’ll tell us if it’s important, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know” he shoved his unfinished cocktail away from him “I gotta stop drinking, Cas.” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took deep even breaths. His grip on Cas’s hand tightened “I know I haven’t drunk a whole lot since we’ve been here but…it’s been really hard. And I’ve really been craving it lately, ya know, stress always…and I can’t give into that if I’m a cop.” He scoffed “shouldn’t have done it when I was just a hunter. Cas, I want to stop drinking, I’m talking total teetotaler, man. I can’t risk getting lost in it. Will you help me?”

“Yes, Dean, of course I will help you.” Cas flagged down a waiter or waitress (he honestly couldn’t tell right now) “Please remove these alcoholic beverages and bring us some Coca-Cola.” He looked across at Dean “If you’re drying up, Dean, then so will I.”

Dean smiled shyly and squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah the restaurant is based on and name taken from the one in "Galavant". I couldn't resist.  
> Anyway, what'd you think?  
> Michael might be a problem.  
> Cain owns a club/restaurant in Hillcrest. Benny works for him.  
> And how about Dean giving up alcohol and Castiel doing it with him in solidarity?  
> Note: I really don't know what Eve ate. I've seen a lot that says it wasn't an apple for various reasons. And I remember reading one fic where it was a persimmon. So I went with persimmon. Anyway, it's not important.  
> And apparently Cain once had a harem. Let's be honest, does that really surprise anyone?


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Dean and Cas drive to a local make-out point. And while they're enjoying their date, Gabriel finds out about the Michael problem and goes to talk to Sam. But why is the archangel wearing such a nice suit? And why did he give Sam a Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, I'm afraid. But hey, there's a splash of Sabriel. AND Dean and Cas have some fun in the car.

 

Since today was Valentine’s Day Gabriel decided serve up some punishment to unfaithful lovers and wife-beaters and chose Los Angeles to work in. There was a lot to do and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Later on, he might just stop by and visit Sam and might even give him the card he picked out. He didn’t expect anything from Sam but maybe it was time to let the man know how he was feeling. Angel/human relationships were strictly forbidden in the eyes of Heaven but Gabriel was all about ignoring the rules.

“ _Gabriel, it’s Sam”_ Sam’s prayer filled his head, causing his wings to twitch. “ _You don’t have to come by or anything but you should probably talk to Hermes. He told me that Michael knows about me, Dean and Cas and uh, that Castiel the angel has been taken to re-education. Look just talk to Hermes, I’m watching the boys right now.”_

And Gabriel was having such a good night with so many good fantasies swirling around his head. He pulled at his feathers “Dammit. Hermes!” he called “Get your Greek-butt here right now!”

Hermes appeared instantly “I take it Sam talked to you. Why aren’t you spending the night with him? I know you two like each other like that. The way you two flirt and ogle each other, a five year old could tell.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re together like that. And anyway, that’s none of your business.” Gabriel put his hands on his hips “What’s this about Michael?”

…

After dinner Dean and Cas went for a drive and ended up parked on top of a hill with a view of the ocean. There wasn’t much to see since it was dark out but they could hear the waves crashing below. There were a couple other cars parked up there and Dean suspected this was where teens came to make-out.

“Why did we stop here, Dean?” Cas scooted closer across the bench seat.

Dean wrapped his arm around him “Don’t wanna go home just yet so I thought we could park for a while.”

“Park?” Cas glanced at one of the other cars, one that was rocking back and forth “Oh. I think I understand. This is one of those make-out points they talk about on television.”

Dean chuckled “Yeah, looks like it. But really, I just wanna be alone with you a while longer.”

Cas nuzzled him and kissed his cheek “I like that idea.” He rested a hand on Dean’s thigh and pressed their mouths together.

Dean prodded his tongue at Cas’s lips and Cas opened his mouth with a grin and their tongues met in sudden frenzy.

…

Sam was just about to try and convince the boys to get ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood with a sigh “Rewind the tape and then get ready for bed, guys.”

“But it’s Friday” Junior pouted.

“And it’s getting late.”

“It’s only nine.”

“Fine, you can stay up for an extra half an hour but Sammy, it’s your bedtime now.”

“I know” the eight year old got to his feet and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sam looked through the peephole and saw Gabriel standing there. He opened the door “Hey, I didn’t expect to see you.”

Gabriel was wearing a dark suit and waistcoat over a red shirt with a white tie that red hearts on it. He looked rather dashing. “Well, this really shouldn’t wait.”

Sam stood aside to let them in “What’s the occasion, Gabe?”

Gabriel shrugged “It’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to look nice while I worked” he added with a wink. “Hey kiddo” he waved at Junior. “Where’s the little one?”

“Getting ready for bed” Sam said.

“Ah, of course. Sam, can we talk in the kitchen?”

He barely got out “sure” before Gabriel was pulling him into the kitchen.

Sam lowered his voice to a whisper “We shouldn’t talk about this while the boys are awake. Junior knows about the supernatural but demons and angels are still a little beyond him. Dean doesn’t wanna tell him yet.”

“I know, don’t worry about it” Gabe whispered back “Wait, doesn’t he know a demon killed his mother?”

“Not yet he doesn’t.”

“Oh, well anyway” Gabe sat down at the table “sit.”

Sam sighed and sat across from him “Did you find out any more about Michael?”

“Just a minute” Gabe reached into his jacket and pulled out a red envelope. He slid it across to Sam “This is for you.” He wasn’t looking at Sam and was he blushing?

Sam picked it up slowly “You got me a Valentine card?”

“Maybe.”

A warm feeling spread through Sam, at the same time a nervous flutter began in his chest. He opened the card gently and pulled it out. It was an old fashioned Valentine’s Card, one from the early 20th century. It was a picture of two fried eggs with faces and the words said “Maybe I’m just “small fry” but I’m a good egg with a “heart of gold”. Be my Valentine.”

Sam couldn’t keep from smiling. The theme of the card was so unexpected from Gabriel, honestly, he thought for sure there’d be candy but this was still perfect. The more Sam got to know the archangel the more Sam saw that yes, he did have a heart of gold. Of course, he certainly didn’t expect a Valentine from the guy.

“You’re nowhere near small fry, Gabe” Sam looked up at him. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s okay. Your existence is enough for me.”

Sam’s cheeks felt hot “Do you think we should…” He was prevented from saying more by Junior walking into the kitchen and heading for the fridge.

“Something you want?” Gabe snapped “The grown-ups are talking.”

“Gabriel!” Sam admonished.

But Junior clearly wasn’t fazed, in fact he was smirking “Am I interrupting something? Sorry.” He pulled a can of Sprite out of the fridge.

Sam sighed “Are you allowed to have soda this late?”

Junior raised an eyebrow “You didn’t pay attention to the rules when you lived here, did you? Since it’s Friday, yes, especially since it’s not caffeinated.”

Sam checked his watch “You should be getting ready for bed soon.”

“Sure whatever” he left the kitchen.

Sam sighed again and looked back at Gabriel “what was that about?”

“Sorry” Gabe ran a hand through his hair. “We were having a moment.”

Sam reached across the table and patted Gabe’s hand “We should be talking about the Michael problem anyway.”

Gabe nodded “But when the kids are asleep and Dean and Cas get home. Let’s see what’s on TV and I’ll apologize to the kid for snapping.”

…

Cas was in Dean’s lap now and it was obvious the other man was aroused just as much as he was himself. In the time they’d been a couple the most they’d done was kiss heavily, never so much as masturbating in front of each other. But perhaps, Cas wondered, it was time to move to the next level as it were.

Cas pulled back slightly to look into Dean’s eyes “Dean” he panted “Dean, I think I’m very close to ejaculation.”

Dean caught his breath “Do you want to stop?”

“No. I, uh, I would very much like to explore the more physical side of our relationship. If you agree.”

Dean put a hand on the back and kissed him “Straddle my hips, baby” he growled. “Let’s start simple.”

…

They were both sticky inside their pants but Dean didn’t care, that was the best goddam orgasm he’d had in a very long time.

Cas nuzzled his neck, still settled over his lap “Next time, can we try that without clothing? This is an odd sensation.”

Dean laughed “You bet. But uh, what…?”

“I enjoyed it very much Dean” Cas kissed his cheek. “Orgasms provided by you are much better than my own hand.”

“I should hope so.” He sighed “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yes, I think so” Cas slid off Dean’s lap and returned to his seat.

…

It had been a great night. It just figured that the mood would be soured with the revelation that Michael was on the war path when they got home. Honestly, couldn’t they catch a friggin break for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter I think we'll deal more with the Michael thing, now that everyone's aware of it. Well, not everyone of course, the kids are still in the dark. And that reminds me, we should check in with Celeste and see how she's doing. We should probably also let Cain and Benny know about the Michael problem.  
> Okay, so I know some of you didn't want Sabriel but uh, that's just how things turned out. The main pairing is still Destiel so I hope a splash of Sabriel here and there won't put you off.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes and Balthazar talk and then Hermes and Gabriel have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an interlude for you and we find out something very interesting about Gabriel. Apparently this whole chapter is in Hermes's POV.

Hermes flew back to his and Balthazar’s meeting place—a cave deep in the Himalayas—and if he sped a little, well, nobody needed to know but him. Balthazar couldn’t stay long and that talk with Gabriel had been an annoyance. Hermes valued his time with Balthazar, always had and admittedly, he wouldn’t mind if they became something more. And boy, had that taken him centuries to come to terms with.

Hermes wasn’t a romantic deity, avoiding relationships like the Plague, especially with those who could produce offspring: children scared him, that’s why he only had a handful of his own.

But there was something about Balthazar that drew him. Sure he was a sarcastic little shit and his personality alone required him to always use British vessels but…Oh and of course, when Heaven was more lax, Balthazar was so hedonistic he made Gabriel look like a choir boy but Hermes didn’t care. He was quite hedonistic himself in those days—mind, he was an Olympian, it came with the job.

Balthazar was also highly intelligent though he tried to hide it and he was a skilled warrior. And Hermes was pretty sure Balthazar felt the same though he’d always had trouble deciphering that sort of thing.

“What did Daddy want?” Balthazar asked when Hermes landed.

Hermes cringed “Don’t call him that. It sounds weird. He just wanted to know about the Michael thing.”

“Ah.”

“Listen I’ve been thinking…”

Balthazar smirked “That’s never good.”

Hermes whacked his shoulder “Shut up, this is important.”

“Go on then.”

“I don’t want you going back up there.”

Balthazar arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow “Excuse me?”

Hermes sighed and crossed his arms “It’s too dangerous. Everyone knows you’re Seraph Castiel’s best friend—they’ll come after you next.”

“No they won’t. I’ve nothing to do with what they got from him.”

“But they took him to Re-Education.”

“As they have several times before. The little rebel will push through it. He always does.” Balthazar flexed his wings “I know you’re worried. But I can still find out more. You need someone up there and I’m it.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“I’m good at what I do, Hermes” he spoke quietly and softened his gaze “You needent worry.”

Hermes shifted and mumbled “Can’t help it.” They stared at one another for a moment before Hermes became fidgety and decided on a change of subject. “He’s not really your brother, right? My father? Not like Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are brothers?”

Balthazar was clearly taken aback but he recovered quickly “God, no. Angels weren’t born.”

“I know, I just want to be sure. You all call each other brother and sister.”

“In arms. In God. Not in blood.”

“Right exactly. Just making sure.”

“Why?”

“Oh, you know. People these days might think it weird, me being friends with my uncle.”

“Right okay” Balthazar smirked and somehow backed Hermes against the wall “Friends, huh?”

Hermes had to clear his throat “Uh, yeah, friends.” Dang it, how did the conversation turn this way?

“You can’t fool me, Hermes. You think I don’t know? For someone so terrified of love, you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

“I wouldn’t say terrified per se.” His voice came out in a shaky whisper.

“Shut up” Balthazar bent down and pressed their lips together.

Hermes froze. This had to be a dream right? No. If it were a dream, Balthazar wouldn’t be sharing someone else’s body. “No” he pushed the angel back “Not while you’re sharing a body.”

“He doesn’t mind, I assure you.”

“Well, I mind. When we get all romantical, I want it to be just you and me, no one else.”

“I could put him to sleep.”

“No. Not the same. I’ll still know.”

Balthazar sighed “But we can’t be “romantical” (he actually used air quotes) unless I’m in a vessel.”

A metaphorical light bulb went off over Hermes’s head “Gabriel’s in his own vessel. I can’t sense a soul in there. Maybe he can come up with something.”

“I didn’t think he liked me.”

Hermes shrugged “Yeah, well, he likes me. We’ll ask him later. He’s gonna talk to the humans right now.”

…

Three hours later as Hermes and Balthazar were playing a game of Chess Gabriel appeared.

“You wanted to see me, son?”

“Just a sec” Hermes moved his knight “Checkmate.”

“Damn” Balthazar knocked over his king with a flick. “How’d you do that?”

Hermes shrugged “I’ve been playing since the game was invented.”

“And I haven’t? I visit Paolo Boi’s heaven all the time.”

Hermes rolled his eyes and scoffed “An Italian? That figures. There have been way better Chess players since then.”

Gabriel cleared his throat “I haven’t got all” he paused and looked outside the cave, the morning sun was shining in the Himalayas “day.”

Balthazar stood in deference to Gabriel’s archangel status “Apologies, Brother. It’s good to see you again.”

Gabriel nodded but then “Don’t suck up to me, Balthazar.”

Hermes twisted to his feet and stood more casually “Can we not have any animosity right now?”

Gabriel crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow “I’ll behave if you do.”

Hermes sighed “Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry about my behavior lately.”

The tension in Gabriel’s shoulders eased somewhat “It’s okay. I understand. What do you need?”

“You don’t have a human soul in there with you, Dad. Did you send him to Heaven or did you make that Vessel?”

“Made it myself. Why?” He eyed them both critically.

“Balthazar, could you excuse us for moment please?”

“Sure” Balthazar took Hermes’s hand and kissed it “I’ll wait outside.”

Once Balthazar was outside, Hermes took a deep breath. “You know how I feel about you angels taking human vessels?”

“You’re adamantly against it. What’s this about, Hermes?”

“I was wondering if you could make Balthazar his own Vessel. He insists on continuing on spying on Michael for us and I don’t want his vessel’s soul in danger.”

“He doesn’t have to go up there with his vessel.”

“Yeah but…” Hermes trailed off and looked at the floor.

Gabriel stepped closer and put a hand on Hermes’s shoulder “What is it, kiddo?”

“I don’t want him to have to keep going back and forth in his vessel. And really angels aren’t even supposed to be taking vessels right now. I think.”

“Yeah, but with Michael knowing about our time travelling friends, that might change. And we can’t send Balthazar Upstairs in a vessel of my design.”

“Oh right. I don’t want him to go back anyway but…I guess we might need more information.”

“And there’s no one else up there that we can trust?”

Hermes shrugged “Balthazar says Seraph Castiel is likely to break through the conditioning.”

“Yeah but he’s always been a gullible little bird though I wonder…”

“Wonder what?”

Gabriel took a breath and looked Hermes in the eye “Can I make a confession to you?”

“Of course.”

Gabriel sat in one of the vacated chairs and gestured to the other. When Hermes was seated too he said “So I may not have been one hundred per cent honest with Sam, Dean, and Cas.”

“What do you mean?”

“I may know more than I’ve been letting on.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the future too.”

“When you read…?”

“No, not when I read Human Castiel’s mind. That was just a show. I already knew because I’d already been there. When Lucifer killed me in 2010 I woke up last year in this same body. I knew God must have given me another chance. So, knowing what I knew, I had to look into the future to see what happened after I died. I did not like what I saw.” He got up and started pacing “You know how time has no real meaning in Purgatory, how the people there only tell time by what they feel?”

“Yeah.” Was Gabriel saying what Hermes thought he was saying?

“Well, I went into Purgatory and put it in Cas’s head that he should be human and worked it so that when he and Dean and the vampire left, they would end up in 1991. After I made sure that’s where they were headed, I went to where they came from and made sure Sam would go looking for them and follow. Didn’t mean for him to be so far behind but whatever, it all worked out. I needed them all here to make sure all that future shit doesn’t happen.”

Hermes stared at him open mouthed “They…are…going to…kill you.” He shook his head “Okay, so what were you wondering?”

“Well,” Gabriel sat back down “if future me can join with past me and become one me, can the same happen for Castiel? Can we make two Castiels one?”

Hermes thought about it “If it is possible, it can only be if it doesn’t jeopardize Cas and Dean’s relationship. Those two are Soulmates.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Which really confuses me? What about Young Dean?”

“Castiel isn’t his Soulmate.”

“But…”

“Okay, it’s like this: in 2008 when Castiel pulled Dean from Hell, he used a bit of his grace to mend Dean’s soul. As such there’s still some in there, but an exchange took place. Some of Dean’s soul attached itself to Castiel’s grace. So, when Cas became human, his soul was formed from that. So, they are a part of each other and pretty much literally cannot live without the other. Not sure they can die without the other either. I think that’s why Cas kept being brought back to life.”

Hermes didn’t get confused often but this was a whopper “But would Cas keep his human soul if he got an angel’s grace?”

“That’s what I don’t know. If he were just a vessel, sure. But joining with himself…”

“I have a headache. What can we do about Balthazar?”

“Okay, we’ll figure that out first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well, what did you think about that? Should Gabriel tell the gang the truth? And what do you think should happen to the Castiels?  
> And yes, that means Young Dean doesn't get a Cas of his own because he hasn't been pulled out of hell and what not. He'll end up with someone else when he's grown. If that's his thing. Don't know yet. Young Sammy will probably end up with Jess.  
> I'm not sure how long this story will go. But I might end it relatively soon so I can do a sequel. Maybe when the kids are a bit older. We'll see how it goes.


	29. Chapter Twent-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have the house to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! This chapter is just Destiel fluff and fun times for you! I hope you like!

Dean passed the police exam with flying colors and was now in a class of twelve at the Police Academy. It was pretty damn easy so far and he got to go home every night. In twenty-five weeks he’d be a police officer.

Gabriel had told them all to just go about their regular lives till he found out more about the Michael thing. That was fine with Dean, he really didn’t want to deal with it right now. He just wanted to live his life with his career, brother, the kids, friends, even the pets and most of all his man.

Cas had been so proud of him for entering the police academy, he rewarded him with the best blow job ever—Cas was a natural. Ever since their make-out and rutting session in the car they’d been working their way up the sex ladder. They hadn’t reached the top rung yet but they were getting close. Dean could feel it. Though he wished Cas would stop asking Gabriel for sex advice.

Sam had the boys for the night and Dean and Cas were alone—well except for the cat and dog but whatever. Tonight was the night for the home run. They had everything ready, lots of lube, massage oil and condoms—not because they needed them really, but because, according to Cas’s gay friend, Terry, condoms made the first time easier. The only thing they hadn’t decided yet was who was going to top first. It didn’t really matter, Dean supposed, they had already agreed to take turns. Maybe they could flip a coin to decide who goes first.

Although if Dean was honest, he wanted Cas on top—it is what’d he’d been dreaming for the past several nights. He thought about the time when he was going to say yes to Michael and how Cas had slammed him against the wall—how commanding he’d been. He thought of how sexy Cas was in the barn when they first met in the flesh. And how he was almost always the one to instigate their bedroom activities. Oh yeah. He wanted Cas to take charge tonight. Besides, he’d probably done more research than Dean anyway.

He came behind Cas, who was making dinner and wrapped his arms around him “Hey you” he nuzzled his neck.

Cas let out a small gasp—his neck was sensitive “Hello Dean.”

“Mhmm, I ever tell you how much I love it when you say that?”

“I don’t believe you have, no.”

“Well I do” he reached around Cas, intending to taste the Alfredo sauce but Cas whacked his hand with the spoon.

“It’s hot.”

Dean nibbled on Cas’s ear “When’s it gonna be ready? I’m hungry.” He blew in Cas’s ear which made him shudder “and not just for food.”

Cas took a deep breath “Patience is a virtue, Dean.”

“Mhmm, never really been one of mine.”

Cas chuckled and turned around in his arms “I know.” He kissed him softly “We have all night, my love. We need to eat so we keep up our strength.”

Dean grinned lasciviously “I like the sound of that.”

Cas kissed him again “Set the table? Dinner will be ready shortly. Oh, and could you feed Wings and Stormy, please?”

Dean sighed “Yeah okay.” Guess the animals needed to eat too. He set the table and then plopped the 9Lives into Wings’ dish, before going outside to see to the dog. They had agreed to keep her outside while they got busy tonight—she couldn’t be trusted not to interrupt them. The cat could though—she always left the room when they got up to their fun sexy times.

Stormy immediately came up to him and sniffed his crotch. He batted her away “Get outta there. That’s not for you.” Her brown eyes twinkled and he could swear she was laughing—like she knew, could smell Dean’s arousal before he was even hard. Weird dog. He mixed some dry food with canned food—Stormy’s preference and set the dish down “Be good” he ruffled her ears and went back inside.

Cas had set a candle on the table and lit it and was serving up the chicken Alfredo. “Dean, could you get the garlic bread out of the oven?”

“Sure thing, babe” and Dean did just that and piled it into the basket on the table. “What’s for dessert?”

Cas smirked “That depends on how good you are.”

“Oh yeah? And what kind of good is that?”

Cas sauntered up to him and ran a finger down his cheek “The kind that ends with you, me, and whipped cream.”

Dean’s jeans started to feel tighter “Well now” he put a hand on Cas’s shoulder “I think that can be arranged.”

“But first,” Cas stepped back “we eat.”

Dean looked at the food and his stomach rumbled “Yeah okay. I guess we do need our strength.”

They say down across from each other and Dean slid out his foot to rest against Cas’s. He looked down at the table “No vegetables?”

Cas smiled “Do I look like Sam? And since the boys aren’t here, I figured we could treat ourselves.”

Dean blinked and deadpanned “Then where’s the beef?”

Cas rolled his eyes and said “For breakfast. I want to try something.”

Dean picked up his fork and nodded “I’m game. And babe, from this point on for the rest of the night, we will not mention my brother, ‘kay?”

“Understood. How are your classes? Did you learn anything interesting today?”

Dean swallowed his bite of pasta “They’re going great. Today we went over how to interview witnesses and victims.”

Cas rubbed against his foot “I bet you were the best one.”

Dean blushed “I don’t like to brag…but yeah. Instructor was impressed. But, I mean, it’s easy for me, ya know.”

“I know. Do you think you’ll be a detective one day?”

Dean shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe. I have to be on patrol for something like two years first. We’ll see how that goes. Do you think I’d make a good detective?”

“I know you would. I mean, essentially you already are. Hunters are very much like detectives.”

“That’s a good point. What about you? You have a good day at work?”

“Mostly. A little girl got stung by a bee but thankfully she wasn’t allergic and I was able to help calm her down.”

“That’s good. Kids like you, ya know.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“I do” Dean reached across the table with his free hand and put it over Cas’s “Because you’re you. And ya know, you’re not condescending towards them. You treat them like people, like equals. You don’t tell them what to do, you give them options, fair exchanges. Kids like that.”

“I have noticed that children tend to not like being treated like children.”

“Weird, huh?”

“The Golden Rule is to treat others how you wish to be treated. If you treat others with respect you’ll get respect in return. The same is true for children as well as adults.”

“That’s the general idea.”

“You know, Dean, kids like you too.”

Dean raised an eyebrow “How do you figure?”

“You treat them with respect as well. You’re only condescending when they irritate you. But kids look at you and they see a hero.”

“No they don’t.”

“Perhaps you haven’t had much of a chance here. But back in our world they did. Remember the little boy you saved from the lake?”

“I saved his life, of course he looked at me as a hero. But I’m no hero.”

“Yes you are” Cas squeezed his hand “and we’re not going to argue over this.”

Dean sighed and decided to change the subject “So I guess Sam’s complex allows small dogs so he’s gonna take the boys tomorrow to help him pick one out.”

“That’ll be nice. I know Sam has always wanted a dog of his own. He must get lonely living by himself. A pet will be good for him.”

“Yeah but a small dog? Those things freak me out. They’re these tiny little things but they act like hellhounds.”

Cas nearly spat out his water. “They do not” he said when he got a hold of himself.

“Dude, I know first-hand what hellhounds are like and those ankle biter dogs are just like ‘em.”

“I am also familiar with the behavior of hellhounds and I haven’t seen any such evidence in the small dogs at the shelter.”

Dean grumbled “Yeah well, you just haven’t met the right ones. A Yorkie with a goddamn pink bow once chased me for five blocks straight.”

Cas tilted his head “Wasn’t that when you had the ghost sickness?”

Dean glared at him “Shut your face and a lot of help you were then.”

“I had my orders, Dean and I wasn’t ordered to assist you in that. Besides, you didn’t ask.”

“I was hugging a freakin’ Bible.”

“But you weren’t actively praying, at least not to me.”

“Yeah well.”

Cas let go of Dean’s hand and stood up “I think we’re both done eating for now, wouldn’t you say?”

Dean looked up at him with a smile “I think so.”

Cas grabbed his shirt and yanked him up into a rather filthy kiss.

…

Cas collapsed on top of Dean and rolled off. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“Sure you never done that before babe?”

“Quite certain” Cas caught his breath and kissed Dean “so you approve?”

“Oh yeah. We should have done that way sooner.”

“I agree. Are you feeling all right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, baby, you didn’t. I feel great. I’ll probably be sore but I think that comes with the territory.”

“Would you like to penetrate me next?”

Dean smiled “Sure, baby, let’s give it twenty minutes though.”

…

Cas and Dean finally fell asleep around one in the morning, after several rounds of love-making. It had been a long time coming and Cas had enjoyed every minute of it. And now it was time to make breakfast. Dean was going to love it, he was sure. At least he hoped so. Cas had remembered something Dean had mentioned to him, something odd but interesting and he decided to try it.

He stretched in bed and kissed Dean “Dean? Dean, I’m going to start breakfast.”

Dean yawned and snuggled into the covers “Mhm’kay, babe.”

“I’ll come and get you when it’s ready.” He greeted Wings who was curled up on the couch and refilled her water bowl. Then he went outside to do the same for Stormy. Once the animals were seen to he got started on breakfast.

First, burgers, bacon and eggs and he would use something special for the bun. When the bacon was sizzling, Dean wandered out into the kitchen.

“Smells good, babe” Dean kissed him “What are we having?”

“Remember those breakfast burgers you told me about? The ones with doughnuts instead of hamburger buns, I thought I’d try them out.”

Dean licked his lips “I ever tell you how much I love you?”

Cas smiled “Yes, but I do so enjoy hearing it. I hope they turn out. I admit, I’m not overly confident about the combination.”

“I’m sure they’ll be great” he picked up one of the cooling pieces of bacon and took a bite out of it. He pinched a bit off and feed it to Wings. He broke off another piece and threw it outside to Stormy. Both were very grateful.

Dean moaned in pleasure as he bit into his burger “Oh Cas, babe” he said once he’d swallowed “this is delicious! I love it!”

“Thank you, Dean. I’m pleased. I forgot to mention something to you last night.”

“Oh yeah? What’s up?”

“I’m thinking of becoming a lifeguard.”

Dean nearly choked on his orange juice “Say what? A lifeguard? Like on Baywatch?”

Cas rolled his eyes “No, a real lifeguard. Like at the beach. I’ve gotten quite adept at swimming in the ocean and surfing. Though I don’t think surfing is a perquisite.”

Dean set down his glass “Why?”

“I miss saving people, Dean. Don’t get me wrong, I love working at the garden but I don’t quite feel enough satisfaction from it. Helping that little girl yesterday, that made me feel good. And I’ve been thinking of being a lifeguard almost since we came here. I just haven’t had enough courage.”

“But you do now?”

“Yes. You becoming a police man inspired me. You’re doing something noble, Dean. I want that too, only I don’t want a gun. I think being a lifeguard is something I can do.”

Dean was silent for a moment and then nodded with a smile “If that’s what you want, Cas than you got my support. Does lifeguard school start soon or something?”

“Yes actually. It is almost summer.”

“Okay” Dean reached across the table and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Just know that you’re extremely hot, all the straight chicks and gay dudes will be flirting with you when you’re out there in those red trunks.”

“Yes well, think of how tantalizing you’ll look in your police uniform. Everyone will flirt with you to try and get out of a ticket.”

Dean laughed “They can try but I won’t fall for that shit. Not with you to come home to.”

“Back at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they finally went all the way. Sorry I didn't detail it, I'm just not so good at writing sex scenes. Perhaps in the sequel, which I want to do. Cross your fingers. Anyway, a few more chapters of this one first though.
> 
> So, Cas a lifeguard, what do you think about that? And yay, grown up Sam is getting his own doggy! About time, huh?


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gabriel” Cas asked when they got to the living room “why are your knees wet?”
> 
> Sam’s cheeks got hot “It’s not what you think.”
> 
> “Better not be” Dean muttered “fence ain’t that high.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is kind of a filler chapter that introduces a new plot point. Hope you like.

The ringing of Bobby’s personal telephone woke him up from a deep sleep. “Son of a bitch” he grumbled as he reached for it. Few people had this number and those who did rarely called him. “Do you have any idea what time it is, ya idjit?”

“Hey Bobby.”

“John? What the hell are you calling at three in the morning for?”

“Sorry, but, uh, I’ve been arrested.”

“What?! Dammit.” Bobby got out of bed “Where are you?”

“Amarillo.”

“How’d you get yourself arrested, ya idjit? Credit cards?”

“No, uh, murder.”

“What?!”

….

Sammy’s 9th birthday was even better than the last one, though he was still disappointed that his dad wasn’t there. Granted he hadn’t expected him to show up, no one did. This time they had a party at Belmont with all Sammy’s little friends and some of Junior’s too. It was also, in part, to celebrate a year the boys had been living with Dean and Cas. Everyone had a great time.

It wasn’t till a week later that they found out exactly why John had missed it this time.

…

Sam had gone to the animal shelter wanting to adopt, maybe, a West Highland Terrier or a Jack Russell. But he absolutely fell in love with a two year old Boston Terrier named Al. Both Deans thought he looked like an alien but they were alone in that sentiment. Everyone else was on Sam’s side—well, except Wings and Stormy. Wings had no interest in Al whatsoever and Stormy was afraid of him. To be fair, Al did try to hump her when they first met and Stormy was spayed. Sam might have to have Al neutered if this behavior continued.

Tonight was family dinner night and this week Gabriel showed up. He hadn’t been able to attend Sammy’s birthday and tonight he brought along a present—a fancy set of Encyclopedia Britannica. Sammy was thrilled and Sam was a little jealous. He wanted one.

Speaking of Gabriel, they hadn’t had a chance to talk about Valentine’s Day yet, what their relationship was or should be. Sam had to admit, if they did try for more than friendship, he’d like to see where it went. There was just something about the archangel that wasn’t able to see before. They were going to talk tonight, even if Sam had to hogtie Gabriel—he was pretty sure the angel had been avoiding him.

Dinner was fried chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits and peas and carrots. Cas had made the fried chicken and it was perfect.

“You sure know how to fry a bird, baby brother” Gabriel said. “What’s for dessert?”

Cas rolled his eyes “You’ll find out when it’s time for dessert.”

“He won’t even tell me” Dean pouted. Then he leaned over and whispered something in Cas’s ear.

“Oh yes” Cas said to everyone “I’ve decided to become a lifeguard.”

“That’s great, Cas!” Sammy exclaimed “You’ll be awesome.”

“Yea” Junior agreed “Can you introduce me to that hot chick at Tower 12?”

“She’s too old for you” Dean said.

“That’s great, Cas” Sam told him “Are you tired of the garden?”

“I just don’t get the fulfillment there that I get from protecting people.”

Gabriel looked at Cas will fondness. “You’re a real angel, baby brother. Just be careful, ‘kay?”

“Hold on” Dean said. “When I told everyone I wanted to be a cop, there was stunned silence. But he gets encouragement right away? What’s up with that?”

Cas titled his head “I encouraged you right away, didn’t I?”

“I know you did, babe” Dean patted his arm “I’m talking about them.”

“Whoa” Gabriel held up his hands—one holding a chicken leg “I wasn’t even here for that. And I think you’ll make a great copper. When do you finish the Academy anyway? I’ll throw you a party.”

Dean sighed “I should start patrolling sometime in October.”

“Fantastic! We’ll Halloween-ize it.”

“No we won’t. I hate Halloween parties.”

“You are absolutely zero-fun Deano.”

“Let’s just finish dinner” Sam said. “Then I thought we could play Monopoly tonight.”

“I second that” Sammy said. “Can I be banker this time?”

“Sure kiddo.”

…

Sam pulled Gabriel aside while everyone else moved to the living room to set up the game “Can we talk outside?”

“Sure” Gabriel followed him to the backyard. “What’s up, bigfoot?”

Sam got right to it “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me since Valentine’s Day. We never even finished our moment.”

Gabriel sighed “Thing about moments.”

“Gabriel.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you, Sam. I’ve been busy and…”

“And what? You’re avoiding me right now. You’re not even looking at me. You gave me a Valentine, Gabriel. I thought that meant…that you might wanna go out sometime. A date or something.”

Gabriel sighed and finally looked up at him “Of course I do, Sam. I’ve wanted you a long time but…”

“But what? Gabriel, I want to give it a try, you and me.”

“You have no idea how that makes me feel, Sam. But,” he suddenly looked away and seemed to find the flower bed very interesting. The sun was almost completely set and the moonflowers were just starting to open up. “I realized that night that you might not want that after…”

“After what?”

“I have a confession to make. And I might as well tell you before I slip up.”

“Tell me what? And would you look at me?”

Gabriel took a breath and locked eyes with him “I may not have been completely honest with you about certain things. Things that I know.”

Sam crossed his arms “What are you saying?”

“In 2010 Lucifer killed me. I woke up in this time last year. Sam, I am the same Gabriel that you knew.”

Sam’s ears rang and the world tilted. He sank into a deck chair “What?” he croaked.

“When I found myself here I knew I had to change things. And yes, I’m the one who brought Dean and Cas and then you here. It was all my idea and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But I knew you wouldn’t trust me and I knew the three of you would do well here. I knew that if you gave…”

“Stop. Just stop.” Sam interrupted “You manipulated everything?”

“Not everything. I just brought you here and gave you the stuff you needed to live here. Everything else was all you.”

“Why though? Why bring us here?”

Gabriel got on his knees in front of him “Because I knew I could give you a better life here, the three of you deserve it. And I couldn’t give that you in your own timeline. You see, I looked ahead at what happened after I died and I didn’t like what I saw. Between then and Purgatory and after, it just got worse. And the fact that I was able to prevent all that means God approves. I’m sorry I lied but I’m telling the truth now, I swear.”

Sam looked into his golden eyes and saw the sincerity “You could have just told me from the start. Look, you know I hated you after Mystery Spot…”

“And I’m sorry I put you through that. I’ve never regretted anything more.”

“But I was willing to work with you to stop the Apocalypse, especially once I found out who you really were.”

“I’m sorry for my behavior in regards to that too.”

Maybe Gabriel really had changed to the better but “I’m gonna need some time.”

“I understand.”

“And I want you to tell Dean and Cas.”

“Right.”

“Tonight when the kids are asleep. Now, let’s go and paly Monopoly.” Sam stood and pulled Gabriel up by his elbow.

“So, we’re still friends at least?”

“I suppose so. But never pull anything like Mystery Spot again.”

…

“Gabriel” Cas asked when they got to the living room “why are your knees wet?”

Sam’s cheeks got hot “It’s not what you think.”

“Better not be” Dean muttered “fence ain’t that high.”

Sammy looked around at everyone, confused “I don’t get it.”

…

Sam had just purchased B&O Railroad when the phone rang.

Cas went to the kitchen to answer it. A few minutes later, he called for Sam and Dean.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean asked once they were in the kitchen.

“That was Bobby. John’s been arrested in Texas.”

“Excuse me?”

“For what?” Sam asked.

“Murder.”

“What?” exclaimed Dean “How’d that happen?”

“Bobby’s not sure. They won’t let him see John. He wants one of you to call him back to discuss what to do.”

“I’ll do it” Sam volunteered “One of us probably needs to go down there and I’m the only one who can take time off. ‘Sides I’m not a hothead.”

Dean looked positively offended “You fucking are too when Dad is concerned.”

“Dean, he’s not our dad. Not the one we knew.”

“Still, maybe I should…”

“No” Sam and Cas both said. Cas elaborated “I need you here, Dean and you can’t take any time away from the Academy. John’s just arrested, not dead.”

“Cas is right” Sam picked up the number Cas had written down “but I’ll call Bobby and we’ll figure out what to tell the boys.”

…

Benny often thought if hunting down his old nest and getting revenge for what was done to him and Andrea. But, honestly, he didn’t want to do it on his own—he’d surely end up back in Purgatory if he did. Maybe at first, he’d have been okay with that but now that he had friends, friends he considered brothers, he didn’t want to die again.

Maybe he should just forget about revenge for a while, but thirty-odd years of hatred was a lot to try and ignore.

“Where is your head, Benediction?”

Benny cringed, he hated his full name and he hated that Cain knew what it was. “What d’ya mean, boss?” he wiped down the bar. It was the end of his shift and time to head home for a nap. Home being Cain’s basement. He’d been staying under an overpass before that. Cain took pity on him during the planning of the Salton Sea incident and offered him the room. And the job.

“You were, as the kids say, spacing out. Everything okay?”

“Sure thing, brother. Just thinking.”

“I don’t pay you to think, Benny. I pay you to mix drinks and look pretty for the bear-lovers.”

“Bears ain’t purdy, we’re rugged.”

Cain rolled his eyes “What were you thinking?”

Of all people, Cain might understand. After all, he’d given up acting like a demon for love. “I ever tell you about how I died?”

“I never asked.”

“You asking now?”

Cain sighed “When we’re out of here. Finish your work.”

…

So on the way to Cain's house in Lemon Grove, of all places, Benny told him about his nest and Andrea. It took the whole drive and then some; they ended up in the living room with a fancy European brew that Cain was fond of.

“I understand and sympathize with your desire for revenge. I, myself, would like nothing more than to destroy the demon bitch who killed my Collette. But then I remind myself that Collette would not want me to succumb to my baser instincts, not want me to kill on her behalf. Tell me, Benny, what would Andrea want? Would she want you to kill for her?”

Benny knew that answer as sure as he knew the run rose each morning. “No, she’d want me to let it go and get on with my life.”

“Then there is your answer. If you should hear of your former nest causing problems then take action if you must. But do not seek them out.”

…

It was decided that Sam go to Texas after all and Gabriel volunteered to go with him, to keep him company and act as an attorney. He entrusted Sammy to watch Al. As for what the boys thought about their dad being in jail, well, Sammy was surprised it wasn’t drunk driving and Junior was rather mute on the subject. Everyone knew that meant he was seething but adult Dean was convinced John had killed a monster who looked human and the Amarillo cops were just stupid.

“Thanks for doing this, Gabe” Sam said once they were on the road. He had opted against flying so he had more time to gather his thoughts—and maybe he liked the idea of being alone with Gabriel just a little.

“No problem. Besides, this shouldn’t have happened. I’m suspicious.”

“You think someone wants to get John out of the way?”

“He wasn’t even in the way so I have no idea.”

“Yeah, this is weird. Dad never even got caught for credit card fraud. This doesn’t make sense.”

“We’ll figure it out, Bigfoot, don’t you worry your pretty little head. So, what’s the route we’re taking? And why are we driving?”

“Habit and I need time to think about things. It won’t take long anyway, should be there late tonight if we drive all day, early tomorrow at the latest. And we’re just going straight through Arizona and New Mexico.”

“Cool beans, I know places along the way.”

Sam shook his head “We can’t take the time to sight-see, Gabe. This isn’t a pleasure cruise.”

“And isn’t that a crying shame?”

…

Once a month the gang got together to hang out and shoot the breeze. This time though, Sam and Gabriel were absent. It didn’t take long to find out why.

“Dang Dean” Benny took a sip of his water. Since Dean and Cas went dry, so did their get togethers. Out of solidarity. “Sorry about that.”

Dean shrugged “Had to happen sooner or later.”

“This doesn’t make sense, Dean” Cas said. “This didn’t happen before. Your father was never arrested for murder in your life, was he?”

“No, you’re right. This is weird but…man, I don’t know. Maybe he got careless ‘cos he doesn’t have to worry about Junior and Sammy.”

“Perhaps.”

“Or Michael is involved somehow” Cain said “I wouldn’t put it past him. He can be a manipulative little bastard. He’s not so different than Lucifer. Gabriel and Raphael were always the kindest.”

Dean spat out his water “Raphael!? That guy’s a major dick, even when he’s a chick. And Gabriel…”

“Yes. Doesn’t say much for them does it?”

Cas sighed deeply “Raphael wasn’t always such a dick. They are the Archangel of healing after all.”

“They?” Benny asked.

“Raphael has never had a gender preference. In fact, angels aren’t supposed to but some do prefer vessels with certain attributes. Raphael’s never cared.”

“Hey here’s a question” Dean said “what did angels do before there were enough humans around to take vessels?”

Cain laughed “You don’t seriously believe it was just my parents and brother and me at first do you? My parents may have been the first but there were other families. Even God understood that inbreeding would lead to complications.”

“And God wasn’t responsible for creating them all” Hermes appeared leaning against the wall. A blond man was with him. “People always forget about the early pagan creations. I swear to the Mother.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean rose to his feet. Castiel, meanwhile was staring at the blond man with a touch of fear and guilt in his eyes.

“It’s all right, Dean” Cain said “This is Hermes. I expect you were told of him by now.”

Dean sighed but remained standing “Right. What are you doing here?”

“Balthazar wanted to see your Castiel.”

The blond, Balthazar obviously approached Cas slowly “I must say, the resemblance is well, just barely there actually. But I can tell you definitely used to be him. There’s a spark in your soul that says so.”

Cas stood up “Hello Balthazar. I…I’m sorry…”

Balthazar shook his head “You did nothing to me.”

“No but I…”

“I see it all in your head, Cas and as far as I’m concerned that was an alternate reality and wasn’t me. But I forgive you anyway, if that helps.”

“Thank you, brother. How—how is the Seraph Castiel?”

Balthazar shrugged “Not sure. I haven’t seen him since they dragged him to Re-Education. But he always manages to break through that crap as I’m sure you know.”

Castiel smiled slightly and briefly “Yes.”

“So” a bottle of Coke appeared in Hermes’s hands “what are we up to today, fellas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, what's John gotten himself into now?
> 
> Yay, Sam now knows Gabriel's secret. But when will he tell Dean and Cas?  
> And what'd you think of the interaction between human Cas and Balthazar?  
> Anyway, next chapter will be mostly Sabriel. Let me know if you liked this one.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel travel to Amarillo, TX to see just how the hell John got himself arrested for murder. The trip may just bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. This chapter was difficult BUT it's longer than normal so there's that. And it's pretty much all Sabriel with some hunting thrown in. Enjoy!

“So” Sam said after a while, a while meaning they’d crossed over into Imperial County, were nearing the Arizona border and Gabriel had had to endure a long stretch of silence. He hoped this trend didn’t keep up. “Find out anything more about Michael?”

Gabriel sighed, he’d been wanting a cheerier topic “You know as much as I do at this point.”

“What about Hermes’s contact? Balthazar? And why don’t you like him?”

“First off, that last question is none of your concern, Samuel. If you had a kid, I wouldn’t question you if you didn’t like their boyfriend.”

“Okay. Sorry. But hasn’t he gotten any more information?”

Gabriel shook his head “Hermes doesn’t want him going back up there. Too dangerous. Balthazar is, after all the angel Castiel’s best friend. For some bizarre reason. But quite frankly, I’m inclined to agree with Hermes. But in a different way. If the angels got Balthazar and took him to re-education they’d find out about Hermes. I won’t put my son in danger.”

…

Because they had stopped for lunch and a few pit stops (and because Gabriel convinced Sam to let him have a driving shift) they got into Amarillo just after ten that night. They couldn’t see John till morning so they got a motel room.

Sam wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his bed but there was no way he could sleep without brushing his teeth first. When he was finished in the bathroom he found Gabriel leaning back on the other bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, settling into his own bed.

“Counting the little bumps in the ceiling. I swear to Dad I have no idea who invented this style. But my money is on Monkey.”

“Monkey? The Chinese Trickster god?”

“That’s the simian. That guy is a few bananas short of a bunch.”

“Okay” Sam yawned. He actually didn’t care who invented popcorn ceilings. “What are you gonna do while I’m sleeping?”

Gabriel turned to him and smiled “Watch over you.”

Sam rolled his eyes “Besides that.”

“Oh, I don’t know” Gabriel stretched his arms over his head. “Might try sleeping myself. Maybe go through the backlog of prayers, see if there’s anything worth answering. Most people who really need it don’t bother praying because they think they won’t be heard. Or that they don’t deserve it.”

Sam nodded “That makes sense.” It also sounded like Dean, at least the way he used to be. Sam scooted down under the blanket “Well goodnight, Gabe.”

“Night Sam. And don’t worry; I already got rid of the bedbugs and questionable stains.”

Sam froze for a moment and then sighed heavily “Thanks.” Of course, God knew if he’d actually be able to sleep now. Just the knowledge that there used to be bedbugs made his skin crawl. Next time, he’d make sure to ask Gabriel to check for them. Why the hell hadn’t he thought of it himself tonight? He was travelling with an angel for crying out loud.

…

Gabriel turned on the radio just as Sam was showing signs of waking up in the morning. He thought a little music might help to put the man in a good mood before facing John later. He certainly wasn’t expecting the song that the radio just happened to be tuned to.

‘Heat of the moment…’ Oh no.

Sam was out of bed in a flash, fury in his eyes and he backed Gabriel against the wall. “You know I hate that fucking song” he growled.

Gabriel flicked his wrist and the song cut off “Sam, I swear I didn’t mean for that song to be on. It was just a coincidence, swear on my grace.”

Sam huffed and his shoulders relaxed a fraction and the fury in his eyes changed to something else. He stared into Gabriel’s eyes intently for a moment, put his hands on Gabriel’s cheeks, bent down and joined their mouths together. Gabriel was so shocked he couldn’t do anything but stand there. While he had hoped for this to happen on this trip, he in no way expected it.

Sam stepped back, blinked and then sped into the bathroom without a word.

Gabriel took a few calming breaths. That kiss had been a revelation. When two people kiss, their souls touch and in this case, Sam’s soul reached out for Gabriel’s Grace. In that moment, Gabriel knew for sure just how much Sam wanted him and how deeply he cared for him. It elated him while at the same time scaring him to his core.

…

Sam gripped the sink and stared down into it. What the hell had just happened? What had come over him? At first he was just reacting how he always did when he heard that song and then…Why had he kissed Gabriel? Of course, he’d been wanting to, but why now? That wasn’t exactly the best moment to share a first kiss. And Gabriel had just stood there, he hadn’t kissed back. Of course, maybe he was too much in shock. After all, Sam had no idea how he’d react if Gabriel had kissed him all of a sudden after a weird tantrum.

“Sam?”  Gabriel knocked on the door. “Are you okay?” he sounded rather unsure of himself.

“Uh yeah,” Sam did his best to sound calm “I’m just gonna have a quick shower.”

“Okay. I could go get breakfast, if you want?”

“Sure, that’d be great. Thanks.”

“Any requests?”

“Noting too sweet.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Sam started the shower and undressed. It was gonna be one of those long days, he could just feel it. Once in the shower he found that whatever soaps the motel had provided had been replaced with Sam’s preferred brand. Gabriel sure was thinking of everything, wasn’t he?

Breakfast was on the small table when Sam got out of the shower some fifteen minutes later. “Belgian waffles with various fruit” Gabriel beamed at him “fresh from Belgium.”

Sam returned the smile “It looks great, thanks.”

“Also” Gabriel removed a tray cover “soft boiled egg and I thought you might like to try English bacon.”

Sam sat down “You didn’t have to go through so much trouble.”

“Pfft” Gabriel poured Sam some coffee “no trouble at all. The bistro I went to is a favorite of mine. They have perfect cream puffs—better than Paris.”

Sam took a sip of coffee “Maybe you can take me sometime.”

Gabriel sat across from him “Maybe I will.”

Sam put strawberries on his waffle and dug in. After a minute, he sighed and set down his fork. “Gabriel” he met the archangel’s eyes “I’m sorry I flipped out earlier. I know it wasn’t your fault that song was playing.”

“Don’t apologize, Sam. It is my fault it affects you like that and I’m sorry.”

“We already covered that.” Feeling bold, Sam reached across the table and took Gabriel’s hand. “Let’s not talk about Mystery Spot anymore. Are you okay?”

“Of course. Why?”

“I kissed you and I shouldn’t have. Not like that.”

Gabriel squeezed his hand “I was shocked, not gonna lie. But I’m not sorry you kissed me. I am sorry I was too stunned to kiss you back.”

“Well, maybe” Sam swallowed thickly “we can try again.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged” Gabriel’s voice was just as thick and his gaze dropped to the cream puff in front of him. “You should eat. You’re gonna want the energy to deal with John and the Texas police.”

The change of subject unsettled Sam “Are you sure you’re okay? I, uh, I’d like us to be honest with each other, Gabe. What’s bothering you?”

Gabriel took a breath and took his hand away “I really don’t wanna have this conversation now, Sam.” He looked up “Later, I promise.”

After a moment, Sam nodded “Okay. I’m gonna hold you to it.”

Gabriel smiled gently “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

…

 

An hour later Gabriel was the first to see John as he was acting as his lawyer.

“So, John” Gabriel sat across from him, after making sure no one was listening. “Tell me what happened. The sheriff seems to think you murdered a county prosecutor.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Apparently they have a witness.”

John groaned “I didn’t do it, I swear. I think I was possessed. The day that guy died is a complete blank to me.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “Possessed, maybe OR you were black out drunk. The older Sam’s told me that’s been known to happen.”

John had the decency to look ashamed “I know. But—aren’t you a god or something? Can’t you read my mind?”

“I can do more than that.” Gabriel looked into John’s mind and soul.

John Winchester was a good man at his core but his soul was tainted by grief and the thirst for revenge. He’d been chucked into the supernatural world in the worst way and it showed, seeped out of his every pore—and that was on top of the PTSD from Vietnam. He was already suffering, mentally when he was first dating Mary.

John and Mary certainly hadn’t been the love story of the ages, poked by the cupids and fought all the time. The fighting of course was mostly due to John’s drinking and refusal to get the counseling Mary wanted him to. But if they’d been given the chance, Gabriel had no doubt they would have worked things out and they’d still be together.

That was probably one reason John kept up and increased his drinking. It was just too bad that he couldn’t have granted one of his wife’s dying wish and sober up.

Ah ha, there it was, the stink of demonic possession. John had definitely been possessed, all right. Thankfully he wasn’t anymore—that would have been awkward.

“Yep. You were possessed all right. The question is, why? According to Big Sam, this never happened in his time. Not that he would have been told, mind you. But then, Big D had no idea of this either and he tended to be more aware of your whereabouts. Tell me, before your lapse in memory, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was on a hunt. Demonic activity just outside of Amarillo.”

“You thought it might be a lead on the demon that killed Mary?”

“Yes.”

“Was it?”

“I don’t know. The day I don’t remember was the day was gonna start looking into it. I only got to town the night before. The police arrested me the day after.”

Drat, that meant they’d have to investigate themselves—they might end up being here longer than Sam had intended. “All right, we’ll look into it. In the meantime, you’ll have to stay here while I figure out how to get you out legally. I’m afraid using my magic would call too much attention—I have enemies looking out for it. Do you wanna talk to Sam? Or Bobby? They’re both outside.”

John looked down at his clasped hands “No, I, uh, I don’t think so.”

…

They managed to get John’s personal effects released to Sam and fortunately the cops hadn’t found the Impala because it was safely stored up at Bobby’s place. John had been driving a truck and while the cops had found and were keeping the arsenal, they hadn’t found John’s journal. Sam was able to find that when they got the truck back—it had been hidden inside the front seat.

“This isn’t good” Sam dragged a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I think we’ll plead insanity” Gabriel announced from the table where he and Bobby were looking through the few books John had with him.

So far Sam had found nothing on the current hunt in the journal “Are you serious?”

“More believable than the truth.”

Sam tossed the journal on the bed “Gabe, can you tell if the demon is still in town?”

“Hmm, there’s definitely something going on here. It’s a powerful demon, that’s for sure, has to be to block its identity from me.”

Bobby had picked up a current newspaper “Cattle mutilations, apparently this makes a week its’ been going on. Guess this must be what brought John here.”

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes “Cattle mutilations? Not exactly unique, demons are so uncreative. This could be anyone. We need to find some clues that point to a higher level demon. Once we find the demon we find out what the hell is going on.”

…

While Bobby talked with the alleged witness, Sam and Gabriel went to the crime scene. It was in the Palo Duro Canyon State Park and what the victim was doing there in the middle of the night was one of the questions they’d have to answer.

Sam looked out at the view before them “It’s beautiful here.”

Gabriel stood next to him “Yep. They call it the Grand Canyon of Texas.” He sighed “Two and a half days since the death, Sam and they already took down the crime scene tape. Can you believe that?”

Sam shrugged “I guess they figured they got everything out of it that they could. Did you get anything from it?”

“A demon was definitely here all right, maybe two. So I’m thinking it could be the dead guy could have been possessed as well and we’re looking at a demon duel, which unfortunately ended in the death of one of the meatsuits.”

“Why though? This didn’t happen last time.”

“Are you sure? I admit I don’t know because I wasn’t paying all that much attention to your father. But maybe it did and in your past, John realized what happened and took off before the cops caught on. Maybe this time he was less careful because he wasn’t worried about getting home to his boys. This time he knew that if something happened to him his sons would be well taken care of.”

Sam had to let that sink in for a moment “Well crap. You might have something there. If Dad was possessed for only a day he wouldn’t have bothered mentioning it. Well, I still wanna find that demon and find out what it’s doing here.”

Gabriel nodded “Me too.”

“Wait, wouldn’t John being possessed by a demon have alerted Michael? Dad’s one of his vessels, right?’

“Yeah but not the one he cares about. Trust me, Michael’s not watching this. I’d know if he was.”

“As long as you’re sure. Any idea which demons? Did one die here or was it just the meatsuit?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest. Dead demons don’t leave a mark like angels do.”

The image of Gabriel lying on the floor with charred wings jumped into Sam’s head. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel looked up at him, brows furrowed “For what?”

“For what Lucifer did to you.”

“What?”

Sam took a breath “Kali felt you die, she said she always knows when a life ends. I—I was hoping you’d win.”

Gabriel looked down at the ground “Yeah me too.”

“After Dean and I went back there the next day, just to be sure, in case she was wrong. We, uh, found your body.”

Gabriel looked up at that with a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes “Oh yeah? How’d I look? I look sexy?”

Sam gave him a hard look “There’s nothing sexy about death, Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked down again and his voice came out in a whisper “No, I supposed not. Well, good to know my own brother didn’t even have the decency to…”

Sam squeezed his hand “Dean and I burned your body.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“You saved our lives. It was the least we could do. We watched your video after that.”

“About that,” Gabriel met his eyes, “it was not my intention that you jump in the Cage too, Sam. I meant for you guys to shove Lucifer back while he was in the vessel he was in.”

Sam sighed “We tried though. It didn’t work.”

“You tried after you got hopped up on demon blood and—“ he let go of Sam’s hand as they heard voices approach. “I’m not in the mood for confrontation with humans today” he said to Sam’s confused look. “We’re in Texas.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, “I hear Austin’s nice.”

Gabriel smiled slightly “Nicer certainly. Come on, Bigfoot, we gotta meet up with Bobby and I think we should talk to the victim’s widow.”

“You know, you make a pretty good hunter.”

The sparkle was back in Gabriel’s eyes when he said “You’re insulting me now?”

…

They met up with Bobby for an early dinner at The Big Texan—they might as well enjoy some good steak while they were in Amarillo.

“So this witness of theirs,” Bobby said, cutting into his steak “doesn’t remember making the statement but had ‘utmost faith’ in the sheriff’s department.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Fantastic. So the witness was probably possessed too. God, I hate demons.”

Sam stared at his plate thoughtfully, “Ya know,” he said slowly “I don’t remember Dad ever taking us through Amarillo. We barely even went to Texas. Maybe he _was_ avoiding something.”

“What’d I tell you?” Gabriel pointed with his fork.

“I called the widow earlier” Bobby said “we can stop by when we’re done here.”

“Good” Sam said. Then his thoughts came into Gabriel’s head. _“Gabriel, what about Cain? He’s a powerful demon, maybe he could sense other powerful demons.”_  

Of course, why didn’t Gabriel think about that sooner? Talk about a major ‘duh’. _Fair point. I’ll give him a call when we’re done here._

…

They didn’t get anything of value out of the victim’s widow so that had been a complete waste of time. Gabriel resorted to calling Cain.

Or rather he flew to Cain, grabbed him and brought him back to Amarillo without so much as a by-your-leave. Hey, they were kind of in a hurry.

Cain shoved Gabriel away when they landed “What in the hell was that for? I have businesses to run, you know.”

“We’re sorry” Sam said “but we need your help.”

“There’s a powerful demon in town but it’s blocking itself from me,” Gabriel explained. “But you’re a Knight of Hell—you can sense any demon.”

Cain sighed heavily and his eyes went black. After a moment they cleared and he said “Leonard.”

“Oh _that_ dick” Gabriel said at the same time Sam said “There’s a demon named _Leonard_?”

“Yes, there is” Cain nodded. “Can I go now?”

Gabriel waved a hand “Fine, go. We don’t need you.”

Leonard was the demon who ruled sorcery and black magic. When he was human, he had been a powerful, evil sorcerer and was suspected to be the father of the demon called Ruby.

“If that’s true” Sam said “then why didn’t he come after me and Dean after we killed her?”

“Probably because the demons were under orders not to harm you,” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know, Sam, don’t ask me to fathom the way a demon’s mind works.”

…

Gabriel made the executive decision to take on the demon by himself—because, quite frankly, he didn’t want Sam to know just how he knew Leonard. So he called on Hermes to not only keep an eye on Sam and Bobby but to use _his_ powers to get John out of jail. Why Gabriel hadn’t thought of that earlier was beyond him—must be spending too much time around humans who seem condemned to do things the hard way.

In his guise of Loki he went back to Palo Duro and called for Leonard “Oh Lenny! Come on, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal, ol’ friend of mine.”

Moments later the demon appeared. He was possessing a park ranger. “Loki” he purred, “what brings you to this Godforsaken corner of the world?”

Gabriel smirked “Whole world’s Godforsaken from what I hear.”

“So it is. What do you want?”

“The Winchesters are under my protection. Why did you get John Winchester arrested?”

Leonard’s eyes flashed black “I didn’t mean to. We’re all under orders to stay away from them till otherwise stated. I possessed him because it was convenient. Bael was in my way. It’s Winchester’s own fault that he got caught.”

“Bael? Is that who you were fighting?”

“Yes. Unfortunately he got away.”

“Why the hell were you fighting Bael? You’re not even in the same order. Isn’t he in charge of the death omens or whatever?”

“Beelzebub ordered me.”

“Oh, of course. That makes sense now. Still don’t get why those two hate each other so much. And you’re hanging around here to avoid going back for punishment for failure?”

“You know me too well, Loki,” he stepped closer. “Since you’re here…”

Gabriel held up a hand “No thanks. I told you before, we’re done. Besides your meatsuit’s not my type. But consider this a courtesy warning: get out of here before the hunters find you.” He snapped his fingers and flew back to the motel.

…

“Why in the hell didn’t you kill him?” Bobby demanded after Gabriel explained the situation to them.

“Because whatever Bub will dish out for his punishment will be much worse. Trust me. Hermes get John out of prison yet?”

“Almost” Sam said. “He said ‘precise finagling takes longer than a few minutes’.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. Ironic, really, considering he’s the god of speed, but I’m fairly certain he has OCD. So, anyone thirsty?” Gabriel made a large bottle of tequila appear, along with glasses, salt and limes.

Hermes arrived with John a few minutes later “All done,” he announced. “I also made it so no one can ever accuse him of credit card fraud. You’re welcome. And you owe me” he said this last part to Gabriel. “Remember what we discussed,” with that he was gone.

…

Once he and Gabriel were alone again, Sam almost asked about what Hermes had said but then he remembered it was none of his business. Good thing he had stopped at only two shots of tequila.

“So I figured we could leave first thing in the morning if we’re all done here,” he said.

“Sounds good” Gabriel flopped down on the second bed.

Sam sat down next to him and remembered something else he wanted to talk about “Can we talk about this morning?”

Gabriel was silent for a long moment before meeting Sam’s eyes “Do you have time to make a quick stop on the way back?”

“I think so, why?”

“Good. There’s some place I wanna show you. We’ll talk then, okay?”

Gabriel looked so vulnerable and human in that moment, Sam had to agree. “Okay” he bent down and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I’m gonna turn in, then.”

Gabriel smirked “Turn into what?”

…

Gabriel watched Sam sleep. What was it about this human that drew him so? What was it about Sam that made him want to act how a good angel should?

He knew that he’d been in love with Sam for quite some time, but why? How did this happen? He looked up, _what are you playing at, Dad?_

The question was, should Gabriel pursue this? Sam was obviously ready and willing and clearly had very strong feelings for Gabriel himself. But… Was it wise? Guess this was why they needed to talk.

Oh but Gabriel did want to be with Sam so much. He wanted to be lying in that bed next to him, holding him safe. Maybe he should just go for it and let the chips fall where they may. Yes, definitely, he decided, because Sam was worth any risk.

…

Gabriel guided Sam to a rock formation near Sedona, Arizona. Sam stared up at it in amazement “It looks like Snoopy lying on his dog house.”

Gabriel grinned “I know right! Isn’t it awesome?”

“Did you make it?”

“’Fraid not,” Gabriel waved a hand, “all the rocks in this region were done by Hael. The fact that this looks like a cartoon dog is a coincidence. I think. Hael never really showed signs of a decent sense of humor.”

“What about Uriel?” Sam thought suddenly “Cas told Dean that he was the funniest angel in the garrison.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “Either Cas was kidding and he has been hiding a sense of humor this whole time or I need to have a talk with him.”

Sam thought about it “Huh. Now, I’m gonna have to ask him.”

Gabriel took a breath and met Sam’s eyes “So, you ready to give us a try?”

Sam smiled and took hold of his hands “I am if you are. I really am sorry about yesterday…”

“Enough of that, Sam. That kiss doesn’t count. What d’you say we try First Kiss Take Two?”

“Sounds good to me.” Sam bent down as Gabriel stretched up. Their lips met in a sweet seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll check back in with Dean, Cas and the gang.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter though. Sam and Gabriel finally together; aren't they cute?
> 
> And what's up with the demons, huh?
> 
> Oh I got Leonard's name from a website that lists angels and demons. I think it's angelsghosts.com.
> 
> And there really is a rock formation that looks like Snoopy near Sedona. I found it through Google Images.
> 
> Till next time!


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes convinces Cas to host a Father's Day celebration and Dean and Cas have one of their cuddle talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be one chapter but is now two because I couldn't wait any longer to get something up. I am so sorry for the wait, gang. Writer's block hit me hard with this.  
> The first part of the story takes place while Sam and Gabe are still driving to Texas, then we jump to June.

Meanwhile, back at Mission Beach…

“Don’t do magic in front of the kids” Dean demanded after Hermes had manifested his Coke.

Hermes waved a hand “Yeah, yeah, I’m aware of the situation. Don’t worry. And I have the perfect story for when I meet the kids….”

“Who says I’m gonna let you meet them?”

“I’m bound to meet them eventually so might as well get it over with.”

“He has a point, Dean” Cas said.

“Besides, he’s a great guy” Benny added.

“Anyway” Hermes continued “How old do I look to you?”

“No more than seventeen,” Cain said.

“Exactly! And my esteemed father looks what, thirty-five to forty? We can tell the children the truth about me being his son. Let’s say Dad was thirty-six, that puts him at nineteen when I was born which is entirely believable.”

“Whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes “and who are you supposed to be?” he said to Balthazar, who was obviously in a younger version of the vessel Dean was used to. “His uncle or something?”

Balthazar scoffed “No. Cas is his uncle. I’m Hermes’s boyfriend.”

“You look way older than him.”

“My vessel is only twenty-seven.”

“Still illegal, if Hermes was actually seventeen anyway.”

“Only if we get caught doing stuff.”

“Can we not argue?” Cas asked, rubbing his forehead.

“Besides” Hermes plopped down into a chair “Dad approves. More or less.”

 

 

…

June

Lifeguard try-outs were usually in the fall for the following summer but they’d had to make an exception this summer due to a few unexpected moves and terminations. That and Cas was well known to the Mission Beach lifeguards, having made friends with them. So when an opening came up, they thought of him. He only hadn’t tried out the previous fall because he’d been unsure of what Dean would think. But now he knew that he hadn’t needed to worry.

Cas’s new career would start at the end of June.

“I need your help” Hermes appeared in the kitchen while Cas was preparing Friday dinner.

Cas nearly dropped the pan of garlic bread “My help?”

“Yeah. See Father’s Day is on Sunday and since I’m on good terms with mine…”

“Wait. Father’s Day?”

Hermes gave him a disbelieving look “Seriously? It’s like Mother’s Day only…God, really?” he rolled his eyes. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, considering. The point is that it’s a day to celebrate fathers and I want to do something nice for mine. I would like your help to surprise him. And convince him to make Balthazar his own body ‘cos he hasn’t yet and I’m getting impatient.”

“Why do…” Cas squinted “why does Balthazar need his own body?”

“Because I refuse to get physical with him while he’s sharing one—it just isn’t right.”

That was very considerate of Hermes and something Cas had never thought of before. He was very glad that he didn’t even understand his attraction to Dean while he still inhabited Jimmy. “Why do you need my help?”

“Because you’re his favorite brother.” Hermes peered at the pots on the stove “Are you making Italian?” he said this with disdain.

“What’s wrong with Italian?”

“Ugh, so much. Okay, Sunday, we’re having a traditional Greek dinner right here to honor the fathers and father-figures in this family. If everyone can make it anyway. I’ll come early to help cook but I’ll bring baklava. Dad always liked Mom’s baklava.”

“And will this be Gabriel’s surprise?”

“Yeah, mostly. I got something else in mind too—slightly more sappy but whatever. See you then!” He disappeared.

Dean came in from the garage “Cas? You okay?”

“It seems we’re having a Father’s Day dinner on Sunday.”

“What?”

Cas explained the conversation with Hermes.

“Seriously?”

“I don’t think he can be dissuaded. He is very much like Gabriel. We might as well, Dean. John and Bobby are in town and you and Sam are father-figures to the boys.”

Dean huffed “So are you. And ugh, you made John and Bobby sound like a couple.” He shuddered “And if that’s not the grossest thing I’ve ever heard…”

Cas thought about it “Oh I don’t know; I think if they could work past their differences and…”

Dean stopped him by covering his mouth with a hand “Dude, stop. No, just no.” He changed the subject by offering to help Cas finish dinner. It was going to be larger than normal since Bobby and John would be there (they ate dinner with them each time they were in town) and Sam and Gabriel were coming too.

“I love your lasagna, Cas” Sammy praised around a mouthful of meat, pasta, and cheese.

“Thank you, Sammy and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“So we’re having a big dinner on Sunday” Dean said. “Be there or be square.”

“That’s great!” Sammy exclaimed “Sunday’s Father’s Day. You’ll be there, wont’ you Dad?”

Everyone’s eyes turned on to John and he nodded “Yeah, of course.” Mind, he didn’t really have any other choice at this point.

Gabriel grinned “Sounds like a plan. What are we eating?”

Cas thought about it “It’s a surprise. It was Hermes’s idea.”

Gabriel blinked “Hermes? When did you talk to that brat?”

“Before you got here and you shouldn’t call your child a brat.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Why is it a surprise?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“How come Hermes never comes to dinner?” Sammy asked suddenly.

Without skipping a beat Gabriel answered “Because he lives with his mother. Seriously, Castiel, why is it a surprise?”

Dean groaned “Because, you moron, it’s Father’s Day and you are a father. Therefore, you are not allowed to know. Get it?”

Gabriel grumbled “Fine.”

…

Dean crawled into bed next to Cas and kissed him soundly. He pulled back and Cas whimpered in protest.

“Don’t tease Dean. It’s rude.”

Dean chuckled “Sorry, babe. How’d your friends at the garden take you leaving?”

“They understood; happy that I’m doing something I want. And I will always have a job there if I want it.”

“Glad to hear it” Dean kissed his cheek.

“And how’s the academy going?”

“Great. Gets boring sometimes ‘cos a lot of this stuff is easy for me, ya know.” Dean laid down “October can’t come soon enough. I’m really looking forward to dealing with human scum for a change.”

“I understand” Cas yawned and stretched. “As a change in subject: are you really okay with Sunday?”

Dean sighed “Yeah, it’s all right. Everyone else is looking forward to it.”

“Would it be okay if I invited Cain to dinner? I know that technically I am older than him but he’s been like a father to me.”

“Sure babe” Dean kissed him again. The demon had grown on him, admittedly. And hey, anything to make Cas happy.

“Did you ever celebrate Father’s Day as a child?”

Dean sorted through his memories for a moment. “When we were younger and we were staying with Bobby or Pastor Jim, they’d make sure we made something for Dad. And later on, we never really said the words ‘Father’s Day’ but I always made Dad his favorite dinner if he was around. I think it was kind of a sore spot with him, not as bad as Mother’s Day though.” Dean shuddered “He always got shitfaced on that day, Mom’s birthday too,” he nuzzled against Cas.

Cas wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It is what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will be up, with any luck, in a day or two. Wish me luck.
> 
> Please comment if you like, have a suggestion, maybe a request. Everything will be taken into consideration.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day dinner gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of Father's Day as promised. Man, that was tough; I'm surprised with myself that I actually got in done within the timeline I said. I am literally not editing it before posting so if there's any typos, I'll catch 'em later.  
> Hope you like. Let me know.

Sunday

Hermes convinced Balthazar to accompany him to House Destiel (as they called it) to help Cas prepare dinner. They of course had to drive up in a car so as to not arouse suspicions of the children type things.

“Why are you so afraid of children?” Balthazar asked as they pulled up in the blue sports car Hermes had acquired.

“I am not afraid of children,” Hermes sputtered “I have like five of my own.”

“All of whom were raised by their mothers.”

“Nuh uh. Pan’s mother wanted nothing to do with him. So there.”

“And didn’t both your parents do the majority of raising him?”

“I was still in my double digits, Bal, way young for a god AND I had my job as messenger. Do you know how busy Zeus kept me back then?”

Balthazar simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hermes glared at him and got out of the car “It’s not like any of my brats hate me. Will you please carry the baklava?” he opened the trunk to get the bags of ingredients he’d brought. He had everything needed for tirokroketes (fried cheese balls), carrot, cabbage, and cucumber salad (Sam ought to enjoy that), baked green beans with feta, goat cheese ravioli (so the pasta part was Italian, whatever), and kreatopita (a meat pie). For dessert there was of course his mother’s baklava AND loukoumades (the only doughnut type pastry Hermes would eat).

“Would you like help with all those bags?” Cas had come out of the house and was standing on the walkway.

Hermes laughed “yeah sure, thanks.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes “I told him it was too much.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Cas took half the bags from Hermes “we are having quite the gathering after all.”

When they walked into the house Dean was in the living room with the kids watching what looked like Sunday morning cartoons.

Sammy waved at him “Hi Hermes!”

“Hey squirt. My dad and Sam not here yet?”

“Nah” Dean shook his head “they’ll be an hour or so. Gabe said something about not waking up early.”

Balthazar snorted “That what he calls it?”

Hermes glared at him “Shut your mouth. So, Cas, what d’ya say we get this stuff to the kitchen?”

…

They took Sam’s car to Dean and Cas’s. Al naturally came along and rode in Gabriel’s lap.

“I don’t know why the Deans don’t like this little guy,” he said as Al licked all over his face.

Sam chuckled “I have no idea. I think they just don’t like dogs, except for Stormy. I’m hoping they’ll eventually warm up to him.”

“Yeah, eventually.”

Sam pulled up behind a blue convertible “Who’s car is that?”

“Considering it’s a Mercury Comet, I’m gonna guess Hermes. Okay, I’m gonna go with the story that his older rich idiot bought for him. Unless they go with that it’s Balthazar’s.”

Sam looked at him, brows raised “Older rich idiot?”

“What’s your point?”

Sam sighed and shook his head as he got out of the car “Just try to behave today, okay? Please?”

“Ah come on, Sam” Gabriel scrambled out after him, setting Al on the sidewalk. “It’s Father’s Day, it’s my right to act like the disapproving dad.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and led the way into the house. They just walked right in because they were allowed to.

“And the cute couple has arrived!” Gabriel announced.

“Excuse me?” Dean sputtered.

“Uncle Sam!” Sammy ran up and hugged Sam.

“Hey kiddo” Sam laughed and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Oooh!” Gabriel held up a finger “Idea for the 4th”.

“Absolutely not” Sam said and plopped down next to his brother on the couch.

“I thought I heard you,” Hermes came out of the kitchen. He was wearing board shorts and a blue tank top. He looked every bit a teenager.

“Hey kid” Gabriel pulled him into a hug.

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel stepped back “Where’s Barry?”

Hermes’s brows furrowed “You mean Balthazar?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“In the kitchen with Cas. Dad, you’re not gonna go all Endorra on me are you? Mom likes him.”

Gabriel grinned “I haven’t decided yet. Besides I have every right to embarrass you today. What’s on the menu? Or am I not allowed to know that yet?”

Hermes laughed “Nah, I’ll tell you. We’re having Greek. And, Mom sent over some baklava.”

Gabriel’s mouth watered “You’re mother’s baklava?”

“Is there any other kind?”

“None worth mentioning.”

“Exactly. BUT you only get a piece if you’re good.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted “Define ‘good’.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Ah, but son, just because your mother and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean you get to threaten to deprive me of her baklava.”

“I’m going back to the kitchen. Why don’t you mingle?” Hermes turned on his heel and disappeared back into the kitchen.

…

Dean stretched his arms over his head with a yawn “Gabe, not that I really care but what exactly do you have against Balthazar?” Sure, the dude was a dick but you’d think he and Gabriel would be two peas in a pod.

“Dean” Sam said “it’s none of your business.”

“You don’t know either, do you?”

Gabriel huffed and plopped himself in Sam’s lap but said nothing.

Junior groaned “It’s obvious why. Balthazar is like way older than Hermes. It’s gotta be weird.”

“I think it’s just normal for fathers for any reason,” Sam said. “Boys, your Grandpa Campbell didn’t like your dad. You’ll have to ask him about it when he gets here.”

“That’ll be a hoot” Dean muttered. There was a knock on the door and Dean got up to answer it. It was probably Cain—demon was punctual as fuck.

Did he call it or what? Cain was holding a pan of something.

“Hey Doc” Dean greeted him (since the boys had no idea he was Cain, everyone called him by his alias.

“Hello Dean. I brought fig bars. I do hope that’s alright.”

“Can never have too much food. Come on in.”

Cain stepped over the threshold “I can’t tell you how surprised and flattered I was when Cas invited me.”

Gabriel snorted “I’m not surprised. You’re cooler than our own father.”

“That’s quite the compliment coming from you, Gabriel, thank you.”

Cas came out of the kitchen holding a platter “Fried cheese balls anyone? Hello Doc.”

“Hello Cas. I brought fig bars.”

“Excellent,” Cas set the platter of cheese balls on the coffee table and took the pan from Cain. “I’ll set these in the kitchen.”

Dean snagged a cheese ball and popped it in his mouth. He moaned “Jesus, this is delicious.”

Cas rolled his eyes “I assure you, Dean; Jesus had nothing to do with it. Anyway, there’s one more platter. Balthazar will bring it out when the last of our guests have arrived. It’s surprising, he’s proving quite helpful in the kitchen.”

“That is surprising” Gabriel muttered.

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Brother dear, Hermes told me of your ultimatum. Do you want baklava?”

“I’m sorry! I can’t seem to help it.”

“Well try. Dean, when will Bobby and John get here?”

Dean shrugged “When they get here.” He checked the time on the VCR “I’m guessing pretty soon. Hey, Doc, what’s Benny up to today?”

“Ah, he volunteered to take inventory at the restaurant.” Of course the main reason Benny opted not to come was because Greek food reminded him of Andrea.

Dean should have thought of that, he really hated leaving someone out.

Gabriel sighed “We need more women up in this joint. What’s your neighbor lady who bakes cakes doing?”

“Spending the day with her parents” Cas said.

“And why do you think we need more women?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because even boys need feminine influence.”

Dean followed Cas back into the kitchen. Considering how much food they were making, it was surprisingly clean. While Cas was known to clean as he went, he never got this clean while cooking. This must be Hermes’s doing—Sam told Dean how the guy had cleaned his apartment when it didn’t need cleaning.

“How’s it coming, guys?”

“Great!” Hermes sprinkled some herb into a pot. “How are things out there?”

“Fine. Padre game is about to start on channel 4 if ya’ll are interested.”

“Who are they playing?”

“Angels.”

“Ooh fun! We’re about ready to take a break anyway.”

“Hold on” Balthazar had been rummaging around in the fridge and he closed its door “What in the hell are we talking about? Some match between Spanish fathers and angels?”

Hermes bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Dean outright laughed and Cas snorted and patted Balthazar’s shoulder.

“It’s baseball, Balthazar. Padres and Angels are teams.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that. And don’t placate me. You’re worse than the other you.”

“No, I disagree. The other me is a moron.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas “Ah, babe, you weren’t that bad.”

“The angel Castiel is a brilliant captain and strategist” Balthazar said “just a little gullible.”

Cas’s eyes went wide “Excuse me, I need to speak to Gabriel about something.”

“Don’t forget to talk about Balthazar’s body,” Hermes told him and then cringed. “That sounded wrong but you know what I mean.”

…

Cas dragged Gabriel into the backroom.

“Anna.”

“No, I’m Gabriel…wait, what?”

“Do you know about Anna?”

“Anael? Of course. Who do you think replaced her human body after her Grace destroyed it?”

“We can’t let that happen this time. Anna fell because she wanted to be human. Getting her Grace back ruined her.”

“Actually, I think it was getting her memories back that ruined her. She’s still an angel Cas, people” he pointed up “are gonna notice sooner or later.”

Cas sighed and leaned against the wall “She was my captain, Gabriel, and my friend. I want to protect her.”

“She’s fine for now, Cas. I already collected her Grace from that tree. When she’s old enough we’ll give her a choice. That’s the best we can do.”

“Thank you, brother. I wish I had thought of her sooner.”

“Even though you feel sick every time you think of her and Dean in the backseat of the Impala?”

“Shut up.”  Cas made to leave the room but then he remembered Hermes’s request “Oh, speaking of making bodies; will…?”

Gabriel waved a hand, interrupting him “Yeah, I’ll make Balthazar his own. I’ve just been messing with them lately.”

They left the room to find that Bobby and John had arrived and everyone was gathered around the TV. Balthazar was the only one who looked bored.

Dinner was ready an hour later and it went off without a hitch.

…

The food was delicious. Dean had never really had Greek food before but this stuff was amazing. He hoped Cas remembered how to make it all. There wasn’t much talking over dinner because everyone was so focused on food and the lack of seating. Dean was really going to have to think about getting a bigger table or something. Why the hell didn’t they have an actual dining room? The table had to go and be in the kitchen. Oh well, they brought in some chairs from outside and set up TV trays for those who couldn’t fit at the table (which really only comfortably held four).

“Oh Cas” Sam said as dinner wound down “when do you start lifeguarding?”

“End of the month. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Sounds like the makings of erotic fiction” Gabriel said—he was sitting on the counter and holding his plate “a lifeguard and a cop.”

John’s brows furrowed “Cop? What cop?”

Sam smiled (rather smugly actually) and nodded towards Dean “Dean’s going to the Police Academy. He should be done by October.”

John looked at Dean “You’re gonna be a cop?”

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” Dean couldn’t bite back a challenging tone.

John looked back down at his plate “No. ‘Course not.”

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder “I think it’s a great idea.”

Cas effectively changed the subject by asking “Sam, when are you going to host a dinner at your place?”

Dean snorted “When he realizes that not everyone likes that healthy stuff he makes.”

“Shut up, Dean” and Sam pointedly took a bite of salad.

Gabriel set his empty plate in the sink “So, when’s dessert?”

Hermes rolled his eyes “You’re a garbage disposal.”

Cas sighed and stood “After the dinner dishes as washed and everyone’s had time for their food to settle. Maybe an hour?”

Dean got to his feet “I’ll take care of the dishes, babe. You go relax.” Fortunately, since Hermes insisted on cleaning while cooking there was only the dinner plates, utensils and a couple of pots left.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I’ll help” Hermes volunteered “It’ll go faster.”

…

Gabriel moaned obscenely when he bit into his baklava. What could he say? He had a thing for honey.

Sam looked at him with eyes bugged out slightly “Should I be jealous?”

Hermes laughed “Of the baklava or my mother?”

Gabriel swallowed the bite that was in his mouth “Don’t answer that Sam, it’s a trap.”

“Because there’s no reason to be jealous of my mother” Hermes went on as if Gabriel hadn’t spoken, “they were over a long time ago. Amicable break-up though, see Dad had to get back to the family business at the time—this was before he left it completely.”

“Hermes” Gabriel said in his “dad” voice.

“Oh! I almost forgot” Hermes set down his plate “your present’s out in the car. Be right back.” He made to leave the kitchen but then paused “Actually, Dad, can you come with me? I’d rather give it to you alone, if that’s okay?”

Gabriel set his plate down “Sure thing kiddo, lead the way.”

“So,” Hermes said when they stepped outside “you know how they didn’t have cameras when I was a kid?”

“Considering cameras were only invented less than two hundred years ago, I’m aware, yes.”

Hermes rolled his eyes “That was a rhetorical question. Anyway,” he opened the trunk of the Comet.

“So, what the official story on this car?” Gabriel asked. “We really ought to keep them straight.”

“Which is more believable?” Hermes dug around the trunk “That my sugar-daddy bought it or my maternal grandfather bought for my sixteenth birthday last year?”

Gabriel snorted “Atlas wouldn’t buy you a car.”

“There’s your answer.”

“Balthazar is your sugar-daddy, huh?”

“No. I was being facetious.” He stood up straight, a colorfully wrapped package in his hands “You know, you guys are gonna have to tell those kids the truth one of these days?”

“I know. But Sam and Dean want them to enjoy their childhood a little bit longer and I agree. Those kids have been through such hell.”

“Well anyway, here” he held out the present “Happy Father’s Day, Papa.”

Gabriel took the present—it was rectangle in shape, weighed less than a pound and could fit in a bread box. “I’m guessing this has something to do with cameras?”

“You’re a riot. Just open it, please.”

Gabriel tore open the wrapping paper. He stared at what was underneath in shock. It was a color photo of Hermes at three years old (contrary to popular belief godlings aged like humans, physically anyway—their minds were more advanced). His curly hair resembled spun gold back then before age darkened it to match his mother’s blackish brown, his skin was tanned olive from playing out in the sun and his golden eyes sparkled with mischief. Most Greek toddlers back then didn’t bother with clothes, but being a modest angel at the time, Gabriel insisted his child wore at least a loincloth. Besides clothing offered some protection from the more _indiscriminate_ male deities in the area—Gabriel’s protection charms took care of the rest.

“How did you do this?” Gabriel breathed, feeling tears prickle his eyes—he sure did miss Baby Hermes. “You didn’t go back in time and take a picture of yourself did you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I used one of Mama’s memories of me and magicked a photo. It’s easy. I’m surprised you haven’t done it with your own memories to make an album.”

“It hadn’t even occurred me. But I sure as hell will now” he grinned “and show them all to Balthazar.”

Hermes’s eyes widened “You will do no such thing!”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “I’m sorry, son but a child is not allowed under any circumstanced to utter those words to its parents. Besides, do you want me to make Balthazar his own body do you two can get on with stuff I don’t even want to think about?”

Hermes crossed his arms and huffed “Oh you’re gonna play it like that are you? That’s blackmail.”

“Thems the breaks, kiddo. Today is my day. It’s Sunday too.”

“You rule Mondays” Hermes muttered.

“What’s your point? Thank you for my present, I shall treasure it for eternity. Oh and if you would like me to hurry up with Balthazar’s body, some more of your mother’s baklava is bound to help speed things along.”

…

Cas pulled back from their ‘just-got-into-bed-for-the-night’ kiss. “So, what did you think of today?”

Dean snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close “It was surprisingly not a disaster. I was kinda worried something would happen that would set someone off in a rage.”

“That someone being John? He seemed much more pleasant than usual. Bobby tells me that John hasn’t been drinking since the incident in Texas.”

Dean sighed “He tried quitting a lot of times when Sam and I were growing up. He always fell off the wagon.” He huffed “More like jumped off actually.”

Cas kissed him again “Why don’t we talk about something cheerier? How’d you like the food?”

Dean licked his lips “Cas, babe, the food was fucking wonderful. We should eat like that more often.”

Cas chuckled “We’d end up weighing a thousand pounds.”

“Hermes doesn’t.”

“Hermes is a god who’s also half-angel. He doesn’t even need to eat. I don’t know why he does.”

“Because Cas, eating is fun.”

“Hermes is also the god of athletes, I believe; that’s why he looks the way he does.”

“What do you think of Balthazar being with him?”

Cas sighed “Apparently they’ve been close for several centuries. I’d like to know how Balthazar kept it from me for so long. But then, apparently, I’ve been taken to re-education several times in my life as an angel.”

“That’s like when you were ripped from your vessel than one time, right, and you came all “I don’t serve you”?”

“Yes. Dean, I said cheerier.”

Dean’s eyes sparked with lust “Well, then” he said huskily “come here, baby”. He pulled Cas on top of him, lips sealing and groins meeting through their underwear (matching silk panties tonight—not that Dean would ever allow Cas to admit to anyone they wore matching underwear.) Yes, this was a much cheerier topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might and I repeat MIGHT write the missing sex scenes in time stamps if I ever decide to write time stamps. I might, if given enough incentive...
> 
> Anyway, so please comment if you like this chapter and let me know if you would like time stamps ('cos admittedly there are some stories that just didn't get told).  
> Till next time!


	34. Chapter Thirty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay gang. Things.

It was the Fourth of July and Cas had to work. Dean wasn’t happy about that but the beaches would be packed and the lifeguards needed all hands on deck. It was also only Cas’s first week on the job. Well, at least Dean didn’t have any classes today, because “when you are a police officer you might just not get the Fourth off, so enjoy it while you can.”

Cas came out of the bathroom, freshly shaved (darn it) and wearing those delicious red trunks. Dean gave a wolf whistle “Looks like I got my own lifeguard Ken.”

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled on a white t-shirt. “Will you all be coming to the beach today?”

“Damn straight we will. Be there around eleven. What time to you get off?”

“Not sure. It’s a busy day and we’re still short staffed. I should get going.”

“Want me to help you with sunscreen?”

“No because you’ll make me late,” Cas kissed him “I’ll find you when it’s my lunch hour.”

Dean kissed him again “You’d better.”

…

As luck would have it, the family (plus the Middletons, ‘cos damn Gabe was right about needing more feminine influence) found a spot right near the tower Cas was assigned to.

Their picnic lunch included a salad made with herbs from Cas’s garden—ever since they started using Cas’s fresh herbs Dean had actually started to like salad. Not that he was about to admit that.

Dean glanced up at Cas who was staring intently out at the water. He looked every bit the angel who pulled Dean from hell, except for the change in wardrobe of course.

“Hey,” Sam nudged him “can I talk to you? I think I figured something out.”

Dean regarded his brother—as much as he’d rather ogle his hot boyfriend “Sure.” Because let’s face it, the only thing better than staring at Cas was cuddling up to him (and making hot sweet love to him).

Sam got to his feet “Let’s take a walk.”

Gabriel was explaining sandcastles in scary detail to the kids and Mr. and Mrs. Middleton were both reading. Dean sighed and stood “Okay.”

“What’s up?” he asked when they reached the bathrooms.

“So you remember Charlie Bradbury?”

“Chick who helped us get the Leviathan tablet, yeah. Why?”

“I think Celeste is her.”

“What?”

“Well, when we met her, Celeste, I thought she looked familiar but I couldn’t place her.But now I’ve gotten to know her, it makes sense, and she looks like a young Charlie. And Charlie downright told us that wasn’t her real name.”

“Huh” Dean looked back at the group, Celeste specifically. “You sure? I thought Charlie was younger than me.”

“She is, doofus. Celeste is a year young but skipped a grade.”

“I thought she was younger than you.”

“That’s because we both had to grow up too fast and think anyone who likes the things Charlie liked is immature.”

“I like some of those things.”

Sam shoved his shoulder lightly “And look how long it took for you to admit it.”

Okay, point. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I really do.”

“You can’t lie to me, Dean.”

“Can so.” Dean stubbornly walked back to the group and ignored his brother’s insufferable laughter. He looked at Gabriel—the archangel must have had something to do with this.

Mind, Dean wasn’t actually angry with the guy for bringing them here. He was a little miffed that he didn’t tell them the truth from the start but honestly, life was too short to hold grudges. And ever since Dean adopted that attitude, he’d been much happier. He was still hurt and angry over some things that had happened in the past—losing his mother—but any new offenses, he was just letting go.

It was more than just that though. Choosing a respectable career, no longer drinking and being with the man he loved made him a much more adjusted and happier person.

And he really hoped he didn’t just jinx himself. He knew they’d have to deal with Michael and the other angels eventually but he was content to ignore that bridge till they had to cross it.

He brought his mind back to the present. Sam had joined Gabriel and Sammy in making a sandcastle and Junior and Celeste were talking about young teenage things. Dean decided to listen in, while staring at Cas so no one would think he was eavesdropping.

“You have the absolute worst taste in women” Celeste said to Junior.

“What the heck are you talking about?”

“Lisa is a total skank and you need to get over her.”

Well this would prove to be a juicy conversation. Why did Celeste think this Lisa girl Junior had a crush on was a skank? Because if she was Charlie then she was a lesbian and probably knew what she was talking about.

“So she turned me down like once. That doesn’t make her a skank.”

“It does when she’s dating a U.C. High freshman who has a record and her parents don’t even care.” Oh this was really getting good.

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t know what boys do in the locker room, Junior but girls gossip. Lisa was dating that guy before school let out and Stacy Johnson, who lives in the condo next to Lisa told me the hoodlum was still hanging around.

“Hoodlum? Nobody says that anymore.”

“They do if they read.”

“Whatever. She’s smart. She’ll break up him.”

“Junior. She’ll be in high school when summer’s over and that dude will be a sophomore.”

“I know where she hangs out. I’ll get her attention.”

“You sound like a stalker.” Celeste took a breath “I’m just trying to look out for you, bro. Stacy overheard her parents talking about how Lisa’s mom was cheating on her dad. You shouldn’t get involved with that family.”

Junior scoffed “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were jealous.”

Celeste’s voice was quieter when she spoke next “You’re like my brother, Dean. I don’t want you to get hurt. You deserve so much better than Lisa.”

“That’s for sure,” Dean couldn’t help but put in “by the way it sounds.”

Junior looked absolutely scandalized “This is a private conversation!”

Dean smirked “Then you should have taken it somewhere private. Who is this Lisa chick anyway? She got a last name?”

“Davidson” Celeste said. Thank God it wasn’t Braeden—Dean would have had to have some serious words with Gabriel if that had been the case. Besides, now that he thought of it Lisa Braeden had been two years older than him, he was nineteen and she was twenty-one—not that she knew that ‘cos he totally made her think he was the same age. Lisa just hadn’t been the type of lady to go with anyone younger than her, even if it was only two years (especially since there was alcohol involved and she would have hated herself for contributing to the delinquency of a minor). God, Dean had been a major horndog, hadn’t he?

Thinking about this though made Dean want to finally clarify something once and for all. Gabriel, he prayed, I wanna talk to you about something.

Gabriel’s head perked up and he looked at Dean. He must have seen how serious Dean looked because he nodded and jerked his head towards the beach wall. 

Dean got back to his feet “Be right back” he announced and walked off, knowing that Gabriel would follow shortly.

Gabriel joined him at the wall a couple minutes later, “S’up bro?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Dude, don’t say s’up. It’s weird.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Ben Braeden. Was he mine?”

Gabriel didn’t even hesitate “No. If he was, I swear I wouldn’t have taken you from there.”

Dean sighed and leaned against the wall “Why not? I already made Cas erase his and Lisa’s memories of me.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. Do you like your head being messed with?”

“I did it to protect them.”

“How does that protect them? Bad guys could still dig into your head and see what they meant to you.”

Shit. Dean hadn’t even thought of that.

Gabriel patted his shoulder “But that doesn’t matter anymore. Lisa Braeden is fine and she’ll still have Ben even if she never meets Little D.”

“But Ben was so much like me and kinda looked like me.”

Gabriel laughed “Lisa had a type Dean. She was already two weeks pregnant when she met you. Besides, if Ben was your kid, don’t you think Michael or Zachariah would have used him as bait? I guarantee you, Zachariah especially, is not above that.”

Dean sagged against the wall as a huge weight was finally lifted. “Thanks. You’re not lying are you?”

“I’m not. I swear on my Grace. Ben’s dad is however a second cousin of John’s, which is why he kinda looked like you.”

“What?”

“I’ll arrange a meeting eventually. I think it’s time for lunch, don’t you?”

“John has cousins?”

“Well yeah. Henry had a twin sister. In fact, she’s still alive. And no, I have no explanation for why your father chose not to ask for help from his family. That’s something you’ll have to take up with him.”

And you can bet your ass that Dean had every intention of doing so. “Wait, that means Ben _was_ related to me.”

“Distantly. Will you drop it? It’s not important anymore.”

“But couldn’t have Michael used him as a vessel?”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose “If Henry had an identical twin _brother_ instead of a fraternal twin _sister_. Jesus, Dean, if you really wanna freak out about this, at least wait till ’99 when the kid will actually be born.” He moved off the wall and started back towards the others.

Dean followed “I wanna meet Henry’s sister. What’s her name?”

“You will eventually and Beatrice Winchester. She went back to her maiden name after her divorce.”

…

Gabriel returned to his spot next to Sam. He wished these guys would stop worrying about crap that wasn’t even an issue yet. And now Gabriel was going to have to arrange a meeting with Sam and Dean’s great-aunt. And maybe tell them what really happened to Henry Winchester. Ah well, he’d worry about that later.

Now, he just wanted to enjoy the beach with Sam—the man had the perfect beach body. Sam was so gorgeous, he’d really hit the genepool jackpot. Of course, that wasn’t the best thing about him, it was really just a fantastic bonus. Sam’s soul was equally gorgeous and he was just so modest, it was really quite adorable.

“Hey guys, glad we found you” Hermes, with Balthazar by his side walked up to them. They were wearing matching blue swim trunks—how sweet. In a disgusting sort of way. Gabriel had done a good job with Balthazar’s very own body, if he did say so himself. It looked like his previous vessel—had to so as to not confuse anyone—but with a few differences no one would notice.

“Hey kiddo” Gabriel nodded “I thought you hated the beach.”

Hermes sighed “I do but he doesn’t” he jerked his head at Balthazar “so I’m being a good boyfriend.”

Hermes put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, leaned down and whispered “We need to talk. It’s important.”

Gabriel followed Hermes clear to the parking lot. “What’s up kid? There’s not a problem with Balthazar’s body is there?”

Hermes flashed a lewd grin “None at all.” Then his face became serious. “It’s about Mr. and Mrs. Middleton.”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably “What about them?”

Hermes took a breath “I’m a Guide of Souls, you know that, top Reaper after Death himself.”

“Since when does Death have a gender?”

“Pops. Mr. and Mrs. Middleton should have died six months ago—well, Mr. Middleton, Gertrude would have gone into a vegetative state. You gotta stop messing stuff like this. It screws with the natural order of things. It’s one thing to bring people back in time but you can’t stop someone from dying who is scheduled in metaphorical stone to do so.”

“But if God…”

“They’re not the ones you’re supposed to fix. You told me your focus was the Winchesters.”

“Yes and the Middletons are part of helping…”

“No. Celeste is meant to be in their lives, not her parents. Lift whatever protection you have on them and let their reaper do her job. This order comes from Death himself, Pops. You wanna complain, you’re gonna have to take it up with him.”

Gabriel groaned and pulled at his feathers “I can’t just orphan the poor kid. She doesn’t have anyone else.”

“She has the Winchesters. I’m sure we can work something out. I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, I know” Gabriel kicked at a can that was lying there. Maybe if he’d never left Heaven in the first place and had known what to look for none of any of this would have happened.

Hermes picked up the can and made it vanish “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s get back to the others. Any idea when…?”

“No, sorry.”

“Say, where does Death hang out these days? I’d rather go to him since he really doesn’t take kindly to being summoned and bound.”

“Who does? And he likes state fairs.”

…

Somehow and he had no idea how but Dean was convinced to go in the water with the kids.

“Fine, just as long as I get back before Cas takes his lunch.” Which should be pretty soon considering the group just ate themselves. Gabriel confirmed that it wasn’t really true that one had to wait thirty minutes before swimming. Damn it.

When the kids joined up with some other brats, Dean figured he may as well enjoy the water before going back to the sand. He wasn’t overly fond of swimming but he’d skipped his work out this morning and needed to keep in shape. As he swam further away from the people he vaguely heard something about a rip current over a loud speaker but he didn’t worry—he was Dean freaking Winchester.

That was the last clear thought he had before he found he couldn’t swim back towards shore. He tried but water kept splashing over his head. He refused to panic, until he felt something grab his ankles.

…

As soon as Cas saw Dean was in trouble he started rushing out towards him. He was not about to lose Dean to the ocean. He reached him just as he slipped under the waves. Cas dove after him and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled but something pulled back. Something had Dean by the feet and was trying to take him. The water was cloudy with sediment and seaweed and Cas couldn’t see what it was aside from being human in shape. He tightened his grip and pulled again, with all his might.

He and Dean breached the surface, Cas gasping in air, Dean was unconscious. Two other lifeguards had reached them and helped to carry Dean back to shore. Cas immediately began mouth to mouth resuscitation.

After only two breaths Dean awoke and coughed up water “Son of a bitch.”

Cas pulled him to a sitting position “Dean! Are you all right?”

Dean looked around, probably to get his bearings before settling his gaze on Cas and said woozily “Well, at least this time I didn’t wake up in a pine box. Other difference is Hell is fire.”

Shelly, one of the lifeguards who helped looked at him oddly but it was clear when she decided his ramblings were due to a near death experience. “Frank went to get the paramedics.”

Dean tried to stand “I don’t need no paramedics.” He wobbled and Cas caught him.

“Dean, please.”

Sam came running up to them “Dean, are you all right?”

“I think it was a mermaid or something.”

…

Sam and Cas stayed by Dean’s side the whole time he was being checked out by the paramedics. Fortunately, he was deemed to be okay and they three made their way back to the others. It was Cas’s lunch break so he was able to join them.

“How’d you end up all the way out there, Dean?” Sam asked.

“I don’t even know, man.” Dean assured everyone he was fine, popped open a can of Dr. Pepper and chugged it.

“I’d rather you have water,” Cas said softly, “salt dehydrates you.”

Dean sighed “I know, I will.” He rested a hand on Cas’s knee “Hey, thanks for saving my life.”

“Always, my love, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think that while for the most part this story is pretty much done for now, there will be one or two more chapters to really wrap things up before I attempt any time stamps or a sequel. And I have ideas for those, I just need the energy and right frame of mind.  
> Please comment if you liked the chapter.


	35. Chapter Thirty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO, SO sorry for such a long delay but writer's block hit me hard for this story. I've actually been sitting on this part for a few months now, trying to add to it but I just couldn't. So, here you go.
> 
> This story is pretty much complete but I won't mark it as such just yet. I might add an epilogue if the right words come. I have ideas and ideas for a sequel and time stamps because there is more to tell BUT I just can't get them out on paper at the moment. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me.
> 
> I've entered this year's DCBB so I'll be working on that but hopefully I will find the words to truly close this one out. Wish me luck.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the end notes, there's information that might interest you.

October

When Dean finally graduated the police academy he was assigned to the day shift, which was fine by him. That way he could be home at night. He was surprised at who his partner was, Gavin Fitzgerald and he looked a lot like that Garth guy. At some point Dean would have to find out if Gavin had a nephew.

“Rules, Campbell” (Dean still wasn’t used to being called that) “you gotta keep the rules at the front of your mind.” Fitzgerald was driving the patrol car—Dean had to have way more experience before he got a shot at the wheel.

“Right” Dean nodded.

“And none of your sassiness. I heard how you liked talking back at the academy.”

“I wasn’t…” Dean stopped himself and looked out the window. “So are we doing anything in particular or…?”

“Keep your eyes peeled for troublemakers, Campbell. That’s our job.”

“Yes sir.”

…

Dean collapsed onto the couch when he got home. Who knew that sitting shotgun in a patrol car could be so exhausting—add to that Fitzgerald damn near talked his ear off. Just like Garth. They had to be related.

Junior and Sammy were sitting on the floor and finishing up homework at the coffee table.

“How was your first day, Uncle Dean?” Sammy asked.

“Educational” Dean yawned.

“Can I see your gun?” Junior asked.

“Absolutely fucking not.”

“I just wanna see how different it is from Dad’s.”

“It’s different” Dean stood up and headed into the kitchen where Cas was fixing dinner.

Cas had gone back to staying at home during the day since there wasn’t much call for lifeguards during the fall. He was considering becoming a paramedic though—the guy really got fulfillment from rescuing people.

Dean stepped up to Cas at the stove and kissed his cheek “Hey babe.”

“Hello Dean” Cas kissed him back. “How was your first day of patrol?”

“Not too exciting but I think my partner is related to someone I worked with when Becky love potioned Sam.”

“Interesting.”

Dean shrugged “How were things here?”

“Quiet except for when the Doberman from down the street jumped into the yard.”

“What?”

“Yes. Fortunately I was outside at the time and chased him away before he could mount Stormy. We might consider getting her spayed.”

“Probably a good idea.” They definitely did not have time for puppies. Dean looked into the pot Cas was stirring “Smells good. That chili?”

“Yes. No beans since Sam will be joining us.”

Dean laughed “Good call. Gabe coming too?”

“Not sure but most likely. He and Sam are practically attached at the hip.”

Dean snorted “No kidding. I’m gonna wash up. How long till dinner?”

“About fifteen minutes” Cas put the lid on the pot. “I would like to take your picture before you get out of that uniform.”

Dean groaned “Cas. Why?”

“Because it’s your first day.”

As always, Dean just couldn’t resist those big blue eyes. “Oh fine. Come on.”

…

 

At dinner, Gabriel was unusually subdued. If Sam noticed, he didn’t mention it. So, Cas took initiative and asked Gabriel for help with the dishes.

“What’s wrong brother?” he asked once they were alone in the kitchen.

Gabriel slumped against the counter with a heavy sigh, “My hands are tied by the system, Cassie.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’ll happen on Friday,” he made grabbing motions at the air over his left shoulder.

Cas grabbed his wrist “What will? And stop plucking your feathers.”

Gabriel took a breath “On Friday, Celeste’s parents will be in a fatal car accident.”

“What?” Cas breathed “but…”

“There’s nothing I can do, Cassie. I’ve been protecting them over a year and I can’t do it anymore. Hermes warned me, I can’t keep pissing off Death.”

“But what about Celeste?”

“She won’t be in the car.”

“But Burt and Gertrude don’t have any living relatives. What will happen to Celeste?”

“I’ve been working on that. I didn’t realize before but Burt and Gertie adopted Celeste in the first place. Her birth mother was single and had no desire to raise a child so she signed over her rights.”

“Maybe now she…”

Gabriel waved a hand “Trust me she’s not. But Celeste’s biological father might be willing. You’ll never guess who it is.”

“You’re not actually going to make me guess are you?”

“I suppose not. You’re lucky I’m not in the mood. It’s Bobby Singer.”

Cas’s eyes widened “Bobby?”

“Yep. It wasn’t long after his wife died, he was lonely and he met a pretty redhead at a bar.”

“Does Celeste know she’s adopted?”

Gabriel nodded “Her parents had the ‘we chose you’ talk with her when she was seven.”

“And there’s nothing you can do to save them?”

“Not anymore. You’ve pissed off Death before.”

Cas swallowed and shuddered at the memory “Yes. I understand. Though saving just two lives is vastly different than what I’ve done.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair “Maybe so but you know Death hates it when angels mess with _his_ job.”

“Yes I know. Dean told me about an incident when he had to try Death’s job for a day.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Have you told Sam?”

“Why would I tell Sam? He can’t do anything about it even though he’d want to. Winchesters.” He spat the word like a curse.

Cas sighed and looked at the sink “We should be washing the dishes.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the dishes were all clean.

Cas blinked “Thank you.”

…

_“You should tell Sam”, Cas had said before they brought the dessert of ice cream out to the others._

_“Why? Why give him that knowledge?”_

_“You told me.”_

_“You understand how these things work and you accept them. Generally. Winchesters outright refuse. And don’t you tell Dean.”_

_“I can’t keep this from him. We don’t keep secrets from each other. Not anymore.”_

_“What’s he gonna do, Cas? Keep the Middletons from getting in a car ever again?”_

_“What if Celeste ever finds out you’re an angel and we knew what was going to happen to her parents?”_

_“That’s a bridge we’ll cross when and if we come to it. And I’ll take all the blame if we do. Now drop it.”_

Now Gabriel was lying in bed, waiting for Sam to finish his nightly routine. Normally, he would join Sam in the shower but he wasn’t in the mood tonight and he damn well knew that looked suspicious. In fact he was sure Sam had noticed his demeanor all evening and was just waiting to question him.

“All right, Gabriel” Sam came into the room, still naked and still dripping from the shower. Oh so that was his game was it? “What’s bothering you?”

Gabriel swallowed the saliva that was forming in his mouth “At the moment? The fact I didn’t make this” he gestured to himself “as chiseled as that” he pointed at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Gabriel.”

“Seriously, stud muffin, you’re like one of those Greek statues, only better.”

Sam put his hands on his hips and strode to the foot of the bed, his semi-hard cock bouncing tantalizingly. Gabriel sat up and eyed it hungrily. He licked his lips.

“Oh you want this?” Sam took his cock in hand and began to stroke it to full hardness.

Gabriel nodded.

“Then” Sam grunted as he slid his thumb over his slit, precome glinting as he pulled it away “tell me what’s wrong?” yep that was his game all right.

Gabriel flopped back against the pillows with a sigh “It’s not a conversation to have with your gorgeous cock in my face, while you’re glistening like an ancient Greek wrestler.”

“Okay. I’ll go get dressed.”

“Sam, what’s bothering me is out of my hands and therefor it’s out of yours. There’s no point in telling you.”

“I’m still getting dressed.”

Fifteen minutes and the sound of a blow dryer later Sam crawled into bed with him. “What’s up, Gabe? You’ve been quiet all day. You didn’t even make a joke about the chili. It’s not like you.”

“I reiterate the fact that there’s nothing we can do. I’ve already done all I can so please don’t be mad.”

…

Of course Cas told Dean everything that Gabriel had said. Well, except for the part about saying ‘Winchesters’ like it was foul language.

Dean was silent for several moments afterward. Finally, he took a deep breath “We need to tell Bobby. God, this is gonna be a mess.”

“Was I right to tell you?”

“Of course you were, Cas” Dean took his hand. “I’m glad you did. No secrets between us. Let’s talk about something else.”

“All right. Should we host Thanksgiving again?”

Dean groaned and rested his head on Cas’s chest “Anything but that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, how about that, huh? Bobby is Celeste's biological father and her biological mother is...guess ;)
> 
> Okay, so here are some things you might want to know in case I can't find the muse to put these into chapter or story form.
> 
> After Celeste's parents die, Gabriel arranges for her to live with Dean and Cas. They tell Bobby and legal guardianship of Celeste transfers to him and he lets her keep living with the boys. Celeste will confront Gabriel about being magical because how the heck else could he find out who her biological father is and she's always suspected. At some point, she'll start calling herself Charlie because...I don't know yet.
> 
> Cas will become a paramedic.
> 
> Yes, Dean's patrol partner is Garth's uncle.
> 
> Maybe I could jump some time in the sequel and explain certain things that happened in the interim in passing or time stamps. What do you think? Because, I admit, I have some ideas for Junior and a certain angel who has the same name as one of his guardians. *whistles nonchalantly* 
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, left kudos and comments.


End file.
